


Seduction

by thegirlwholived69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholived69/pseuds/thegirlwholived69





	1. Chapter 1

"Would you care for a lemon drop, Lucius?" Dumbledore said, trying to keep things agreeable between the two.

"No, thank you. However, I should like to cut to the chase on this matter. Harry Potter forever torments my son. I myself have been the brunt of some of his rage. I believe that if Mr. Potter were to spend some time away from this place they could possibly become more understanding of one another. Since Draco and I joined the Order over the summer relations between us have only worsened."

"Do I understand correctly Lucius, you actually WANT to have Harry at your home for the holidays?" Albus blinked repeatedly.

"That is correct."

"And how does Mrs. Malfoy feel about this?"

"Narcissa moved out of the Manor over the summer. Of course, Draco would not spread such a thing around," Lucius smiled at his son's decorum in regards to family matters.

"Well then, it remains to be seen if Mr. Potter can be talked into it. I shall try my best to..."

"I should like to talk to him myself."

"Oh, um, yes, yes, of course. I shall summon him from class then." Albus walked over to the fire, put his head in, said some words, and then returned to his desk.

"Severus will be more than happy to send him along. Does Draco know of this idea of yours?"

"Yes, of course."

"And he went along with it willingly."

"Draco does what is expected of him. He is, after all, a Malfoy."

"Oh, yes, of course."

"I should like to speak with the young man alone if I may."

"Oh, yes, I suppose. May I ask why?"

"I've noticed of late you seem to have fallen out of favor with the young man. This may prove detrimental to my invitation."

"Ah, I'm sad to say this is true. Harry might have been far better off in Slytherin than in Gryffindor."

"So, Draco was correct when he told me about that." Lucius mused.

"Yes. I've considered re-sorting him several times. If he and Draco can patch things up, I may do it."

"Ah, yet one more reason."

"Harry Potter, Seventh Year is here," said the gravely voice of the Gargoyle.

"Yes, yes, please send him in," Dumbledore replied.

Lucius looked at him pointedly. Dumbledore stood. then walked into the fireplace and vanished from view.

"What is it now Professor?" Harry drawled irritated.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Lucius drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Harry said in surprise.

"I'd like to have a little chat with you if I may." Lucius drawled.

Harry took out his wand and stood ready for battle.

Lucius sighed. "Really, if I wanted to kill you I could have done it at any number of meetings with the Order."

Harry sat but didn't put his wand away.

"Please, you know quite well that my wand is in my cane. Here," Lucius handed Harry the walking stick. "Hold it if it makes you feel better."

"What do you want Mr. Malfoy?"

"Peace between you, Draco and myself. As such, I have come with an olive branch so to speak. I'm inviting you to spend the holidays with Draco and me at the Manor."

Harry started to laugh, then, seeing the look of amusement on Lucius' face, stopped. "You're starkers!"

"I assure you I am neither mad nor unclothed. However, if you wish?" Lucius drawled, trying to set a tone of amusement, yet was amazed to see Harry avert his eyes and flush bright red. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I believe that if you spent some time at the Manor we could all get to know each other, which would only foster future relations."

"I'm sure your wife must be thrilled." Harry spat. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I live alone. Narcissa and I parted ways over the summer," Lucius said coolly, watching Harry for a reaction. Harry blinked several times but a wall seemed to have fallen between them. Lucius was handed his walking stick back and Harry put his wand away. Lucius decided to test the waters.

"Foul woman really. As soon as I created my heir I was relieved to be done with her. Now, at long last, I am quite free to pursue other, shall we say, interests?" Lucius purred in his most seductive voice. Harry grinned brightly, then it turned to faint blush, before settling into a content smirk.

"Hmm, it seems relations are already improving, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I do agree, and accept your invitation."

"Excellent. Now all we need to do is to stop you and Draco from fighting."

"HA! Well, good luck on that one. I don't think there's a chance of that happening."

"You'd be surprised what the power of persuasion can accomplish, Mr. Potter."

"Somehow I believe you could persuade anyone to do anything, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, I am rather efficient at it. But I rather prefer when things come freely and unexpectedly, Mr. Potter."

Harry flushed, then ducked his head. "Please, call me Harry."

"Harry it is. You may call me Lucius, especially when we are alone."

"And do you expect that we would find ourselves alone quite a bit at the Manor?"

"Most definitely."

"Wicked." Harry said, smiling widely with a blush on his cheeks.

"I suppose I should let you go." Lucius said wistfully, wanting to do nothing more than ravish the handsome young man in front of him.

"Yes, classes are probably over." Harry stood, as did Lucius, who was now only an inch or so taller than the dark haired man.

"Then till we meet again Harry." Lucius took one of Harry's hands and kissed the palm, noticing Harry's breathing changing as he did. Harry clutched at Lucius' hand, smiling wickedly.

"I look forward to it, Lucius." Harry purred, noticing the change in the older man's eyes. Then he turned to leave, walking slowly as he did so. Lucius enjoyed the view immensely, then, smiling, waited for Dumbledore to return.

/ Well, that certainly explained a lot. Perhaps Harry hates Draco because he sees him as an obstacle. This won't be easy to keep from Draco. Perhaps if he invited someone over as well who could be a distraction? Perhaps that Parkinson mutt, after all they need to spend time together before they marry after graduation. Hmm, yes, that could work out to a distinct advantage. Harry Potter, hmm. He would be the perfect prey to seduction. So innocent he still blushes, yet wicked enough to play a game of sexual innuendoes with his worst enemies father. Very interesting indeed, Happy Holidays to me. /  
Pansy Parkinson was invited to stay for the holidays much to Draco’s disgust and Harry’s delight. Draco and Harry were fighting worse than ever it seemed, to the point where Dumbledore sent an owl to Lucius. Smiling, Lucius sent out two letters, one to Harry and one to Draco. The next morning they arrived with the usual Owl Post. Draco saw his father’s owl and took the missive with trembling hands. He failed to notice it carried another for Harry.

Draco

I demand that you stop this petty feuding with Mr. Potter at once. The war will soon be upon us. Like it or not, Mr. Potter is our best chance not to suffer the wrath of Voldemort. At this rate Mr. Potter may decide to kill you first for practice. Do not make me angry.

Lucius

Draco read the letter and paled. He got up and went to the bathroom to be sick.

Dear Harry,

I believe Draco will leave you alone from now on. Please accept his hand in friendship, for my sake.

I would want nothing to spoil our budding relations. With each passing day I grow ever more delighted at the prospect of your visit.

Fondly, Lucius

Harry smiled happily and tucked the letter into his robes before anyone could see it.

It was a stunned student body that witnessed at lunchtime a public apology from Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry accepted, thinking only of Lucius. With relief, Draco saw Harry smiling happily and knew he had escaped his fathers’ wrath. Quickly he wrote to his father and sent if off.

Father,

I made a public apology to him and his friends. He accepted. I hope you are no longer angry with me.

Draco

The next day Draco received his reply, while Harry received his reward. The morning owls swooped in, four in formation that morning to carry Harry’s present. Draco failed to notice as all he saw was his fathers’ owl. He quickly opened the scroll.

Draco,

Thank you for behaving like a Malfoy. I am no longer upset. Actually, I am quite proud of you for taking responsibility. I will see you and Miss Parkinson soon. Expect the family carriage to pick the two of you up at the station. Mr. Potter has already made separate arrangements.

Lucius

Draco smiled happily. His father wasn’t upset but proud. Plus, he wouldn’t have to ride in the carriage with Potter. He fully intended to stay as far away from the Gryffindor as possible over the holidays, even if it meant time with Pansy.

Across the hall, Harry sat in shock at the large white box he’d received. He quickly gathered the present and card into his hands and hurried outside, ignoring the questions and stares thrown his way by his housemates. When he felt he was far enough away from the school he sat down on the grass. With trembling hands he read the card.

Harry,

Please accept this token of my gratitude and affection for accepting Draco’s apology. A port key for the Manor is included in this letter. This should give us some time to get to know each other before Draco and Pansy arrive in the afternoon. I hope to see you for breakfast at the Manor tomorrow.

Very Fondly, Lucius

Harry looked in the letter and found an actual key. He chuckled and put the letter into his robes. Turning to his present he eagerly took off the ribbon then opened the box, which held a dozen perfect long stemmed roses in Gryffindor red and gold. He took a deep breath of their perfume, smiling happily. No one had ever sent him flowers. Grabbing the box, he ran back up to Gryffindor tower to put his flowers in a vase before he flew back down to join the group leaving for Hogsmeade. He had no idea what to get for Draco or Pansy, nor did he care. But a gift for Lucius had to be picked with excruciating care. After all, Harry wanted it to mean something, but if it were too much Draco would be sure to notice. Finally he picked out a present for everyone while picking out some new clothing as well. He couldn’t exactly go around Malfoy Manor in Dudley’s old clothes. He also bought himself a pair of contacts. Luckily, at dinner everyone was so excited about the holidays they didn’t take notice of Harry’s nervousness. Draco had noticed it with a smirk, seeing it only as Harry’s reluctance to spend the holidays at the Manor.

The next morning Harry woke up early and dressed carefully in black tailored pants, silver silk shirt and black boots. He used a spell to try to straighten out his unruly locks, popped in contacts then grabbed his suitcase and port keyed to the Manor. Lucius was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry felt was steadying hands on his shoulders as he arrived. He was very grateful for this, as he hated port keys. Lucius smiled happily at him as he stood in front of Harry.

“Ah, Harry, welcome to Malfoy Manor.” Lucius stepped aside and Harry gasped at the luxury of the grand old Manor. He was now very happy that he had gone through with buying new clothes. Lucius smiled at his reaction. Still, Harry felt suddenly very insecure at why he was there. Lucius snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

“Della, this is Mr. Potter, anything he wishes or desires during his stay see he gets it.” Harry smiled at Della, who was wearing a purple pillowcase. Her eyes twinkled. “Please put his suitcase into the guestroom adjoining mine.” She grabbed his bag, Harry smiled and nodded; blushing, she evaporated.

“Are you hungry Harry?” Lucius purred, steering him toward a set of French Patio doors.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for the beautiful roses, Lucius.” Lucius nodded regally then opened the door for Harry. Blinking several times Harry looked out onto the largest landscaped area he’d ever seen. “It’s fantastic.” Harry whispered.

“Thank you, please sit.” Lucius pulled out a chair for him then snapped his fingers twice. A large spread of fresh fruit, cream, tea and coffee appeared. Harry stared at Lucius in amazement.

“How did you know that…?”

“That you recently became a vegetarian? It’s my job to know such things as a host, is it not?” Lucius chuckled. “I must say it’s wonderfully refreshing to see you out of those school robes. They really did nothing for you.”

“Thank you Lucius.”

“And where are your glasses Harry?” Lucius looked startled at the realization that they were gone.

“I bought myself contacts for a Christmas present.” Harry said.

“Con-tacks?” Lucius said curiously.

“They are miniature lenses fitted to my eyes.” Harry said, very happy with the attention.

“Do you mind?” Lucius asked motioning at the distance between them. Harry shook his head and they each scooted their seats closer together. Lucius looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. Harry couldn’t breathe. “Incredible. Did you know what a captivating shade of green your eyes are?” Lucius purred at the obvious affect he was having on Harry.

“No, but your eyes are like the color of a storm at sea,” Harry whispered. Lucius raised an eyebrow then bent over to make a cup of tea. Harry felt his lungs fill again. When he recovered he made himself a cup of coffee then began to fix a small plate of fruit and cream. He was about to bring a strawberry to his mouth when Lucius covered his hand with his own.

“Let me,” Lucius whispered then dipped the strawberry half in cream and raised it to Harry’s mouth. Harry licked the cream off the end before he sucked the strawberry into his mouth, gently kissing Lucius’ fingers as he did so. Lucius smiled happily and picked out another. Harry was almost through the strawberries when a trickle of cream ran down his chin. Lucius leaned over and licked it very slowly back up to Harry’s lips before gently kissing Harry, tasting strawberries and cream. As he broke off the gentle kiss he noticed the color of Harry’s eyes had changed to a smoldering dark emerald.

Smiling, Harry repeated the process for Lucius, who took every opportunity to suck Harry’s fingers into his mouth. Finally, a trickle of cream escaped Lucius’ notice, but not Harry’s, as he kissed it off Lucius’ lips. Lucius ran his fingers around Harry’s neck, bringing him closer. When, at long last, they parted Harry noticed with amusement that Lucius’ eyes had turned a smoldering steely gray. With a smirk Harry picked up a cherry, pulled off the stem and popped it in his mouth. Lucius looked at him inquiringly before Harry removed the stem, which now had two knots in it. Lucius gasped at the ability.

“Parselmouth,” Harry whispered in Parseltongue causing Lucius to shiver.

“Yes, well, I forgot you could speak that,” Lucius panted before wrapping his arms around Harry and engulfing him in a searing hot kiss.

Harry had never hoped to get such a reaction simply by speaking snake language but he made a mental note to do it far more often. Slowly Lucius gathered his passion back into control and began to kiss Harry very lightly to ease the separation. But Harry was not so easily swayed and began to kiss down Lucius’ neck.

“You’re playing with fire, Harry,” Lucius half whispered, half moaned.

“I’m just trying to get closer to the heat,” Harry whispered against Lucius’ throat.

“Patience Harry, patience my sweet.” Lucius purred. “Let’s finish our meal then I think I can cool you off a bit before company arrives.”  
With a last nibble to Lucius’ neck he reluctantly backed away, hearing the wisdom in the older man’s words. Lucius kissed Harry’s hand. Then they went back to feeding each other, rebuilding the tension. At the end of the meal, which took hours, Lucius signaled that breakfast was over when, with a snap of his fingers, everything vanished. Harry smiled at the older man as he helped him up, and then escorted him through the house with Harry’s arm wrapped tightly in his own. He pointed out several objects of art of special notice and answered Harry’s questions in regards to several before they arrived at a door, which seemed to be sweating.

“Time to cool you off Harry,” Lucius smiled, opening the door. The room was dark except for glowing pools of water, which bubbled and foamed. Lucius led Harry over to a pool of water big enough for two, around the same size as a hot tub.

“You meant that literally didn’t you?” Harry asked, smiling at the thought of disrobing the elder Malfoy so quickly. Lucius quirked an eyebrow then kissed Harry while guiding Harry’s hands to disrobe him. Lucius could feel Harry smile against his lips as his agile fingers made quick work of his shirt, sliding it off his back. Then Lucius began to remove Harry’s shirt, very slowly and carefully, while kissing his throat. Harry wondered how this was going to cool him off when he was ready for Lucius to take him now. When, at last, Harry felt the shirt slip from his shoulders he heard a chuckle from Lucius.

“What is that?” Lucius said, pointing to Harry’s navel.

“Oh, it’s a body piercing I bought myself for my last birthday.” Harry smiled. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s just that I’ve never seen one before. Is it sensitive?”

“Very.”

Lucius smiled then snapped his fingers, causing them both to suddenly be in bathing trunks. Lucius led Harry into the water, which was just the right temperature. The tension seemed to melt out of him.

“Sweet,” Harry said, leaning back against the tub wall.

“Indeed,” Lucius said, letting his eyes drink in the physique of the man with him. His eyes took in the chiseled abs, the fine chest and tan body of the Gryffindor Seeker. Then he let his eyes flicker closed. A moment later they flickered back open as he felt Harry kissing his neck again. Lucius rolled his neck back, allowing Harry free reign. Sensing the submission, Harry began to kiss the entire upper torso of the well-built man. His fingers skimmed over the tight chest muscles, relishing the strength he felt just below the skin. Then Harry began to lick and tease Lucius’ nipples, earning a moan from the man. Harry came back to Lucius lips for a kiss as his fingers dug just under the waistband of the trunks. When he broke away he sought out Lucius eyes, which seemed to be glowing in the eerie light from the water. There, he saw permission given to proceed. Lucius silently marveled at the perceptiveness of the Gryffindor, who seemed to know, without it being explained, who was in charge, and that those permissions needed to be granted. He also marveled at Harry’s strength as he felt himself lifted to a higher level, wondering when Harry had removed his trunks. There was little time to ponder such a trivial detail as Harry began to give him head. His eyes rolled back at the incredible sensations the Parselmouth was able to achieve. For the first time in his life, Lucius roared out his release.

Harry was amazed at Lucius’ orgasm and subsequent recovery powers, for it seemed the room was still resounding with Lucius’ scream of pleasure when Harry found himself on the receiving end of the man’s fiery kisses, bites and nibbles. He felt sure his skin was on fire under the skilled administrations of the man. He bucked and moaned when Lucius captured his length in his hot, wet mouth and. unable to stand anymore. Harry was soon crying out Lucius’ name and then felt strong arms around his waist as he went limp.

“One precious gift deserves another, does it not?” Lucius purred against Harry’s throat. Chuckling at the sated lion in his arms, Lucius waved his hand over the water, cooling it slightly; then, with Harry in his arms, brought him into the water. Harry cuddled against him and wrapped his long legs around the elder Malfoy’s waist.

“Mmm, a docile lion at last?” Lucius chuckled lightly. Harry sighed happily then said, “For now.”

“Ah, then perhaps tonight you can join me in my room? They adjoin.” Lucius asked hopefully.

“Doesn’t your son know that?” Harry asked, a frown creasing his brow and unwrapping his legs from Lucius’ waist.

“No, he doesn’t. That door was put there only last week. Does the mention of my son bother you so much that you leave my arms?”  
Harry ran his hand down one arm and looked away. When he looked back Lucius was startled at the amount of hatred he saw there, when only a moment ago they were filled with sexual satisfaction.

“I made up with him for you. But I will hate your son until my dying day.” Harry spat. “He is only second in my book under Voldemort. Heaven help him if he switches sides back to the Dark Lord. I don’t need a reason to kill him.”

“Perhaps its time for us to talk,” Lucius started, but Harry held up a hand. “Look, I appreciate your invite and I would really enjoy becoming your lover. But you are wasting your time if you think you can change me on this issue.” With that, Harry got out of the tub, did a drying spell on himself and got dressed. Lucius hurried to keep up with him. Harry left the room first and Lucius had to move quickly to stop him. Lucius grabbed Harry’s hand and swung him into his arms. Harry squirmed to get away but Lucius used his body strength to keep him still.

“Harry, please, I will talk to him, I swear, but you must be willing to…”

“NO!” Harry yelled and finally wiggled away from Lucius only to be held from behind.

“Fine, I’ll let it go for now. Don’t let him come between us.” Lucius whispered. “I know things have just started between us, but it’s already brought meaning to my life. Look around you Harry.”

Harry looked around at the Manor.

“Don’t turn away Harry. I pray you’ve heard the words I’ve said to you. Now please listen to some more. I live here alone, denied everything because of my past and my attempt for a future. Day after day I walk this dark, lonely house. Even when I wasn’t alone I was still lonely. I would let the darkness cover me. I’m slowly walking away from that; just the thought of having you around has let me breathe again. Please don’t leave me on my own again.”

Slowly, Harry turned in his arms and captured Lucius’ lips in a smoldering kiss.

“You are precious to me Lucius. I’ll try, I swear. But, if you really want this holiday to go well, keep me as far away from your heir as possible.”

“Should I warn the house elves now to be prepared for food fights at meal times?” Lucius tried desperately to bring a smile back to Harry’s grim, anger contorted face.

“Not only that, but I suggest you take all of our wands immediately.” Harry said, still angry. Lucius began to stroke Harry’s face while still holding him firmly with the other.

“Shhh, my lion. I will do as you suggest. Would you be so kind as to not leave me like that again? Hmm?’ Lucius nuzzled Harry’s neck playfully causing Harry to stifle a giggle.

“How can I deny you?” Harry chuckled, running his hands over Lucius’ beautiful hair.

“Perhaps we should work out a signal to let me know when you’ve had enough of the heir?” Lucius suggested.

“Such as?”

“Run your fingers through you hair?” Lucius offered while running his fingers through the dark locks. Harry nodded. “Excellent, now should we set up a chess game or something equally dull for when you-know-who arrives?” Harry laughed out loud and Lucius felt much better.


	3. Chapter 3

They set up a chess game with a twist. Each time a piece was captured a question had to be answered by the other. They drank some tea as they played, occasionally stealing kisses across the board.

Lucius was surprised to lose his first piece, that of a knight, in few short moves. He obviously underestimated Harry’s skill at wizard’s chess.

“Why did you become a Death Eater?” Lucius sighed; he’d been expecting this to come between them eventually.

“Power, prestige, connections. It was a different time. I was different. My father wanted me to join. It was a mistake I’m still trying to rectify.”

Harry lost a piece next, a bishop.

“Why me Harry? Am I just a tool to hurt the heir?” Lucius had been growing increasingly concerned since the scene earlier.

Harry shook his head then stood inches away from where Lucius sat and lowered himself to one knee, looking Lucius in the eyes.

“This is not about him. It’s about you and me, Lucius. I don’t know when I became so attracted to you, but once I realized I had, I could do nothing about it. Certainly, if he has anything to do with us, it’s that I would have found my way to you sooner without him in my way. It’s everything about you. I admire your strength, grace, charm, good looks and natural charisma.” Then Harry kissed Lucius so passionately it erased any doubts that lingered.

Lucius next lost a side castle.

“So, same question.”

“It was a real surprise that day in that doddering old fool’s office to find you blushing at my comments and innuendos. I was thrilled to have a handsome young buck interested in me. It’s been a long time Harry, too long, since anyone looked at me the way you did that day.”

“I intend to look at you like that a lot more then,” Harry said, happy to see Lucius’ sad expression leave his face to be replaced by a smile.

Harry lost a pawn next.

“Are you nervous about your encounter with Tom?”

“No, I’m ready to die.” Harry said flatly, causing a strike of fear in Lucius. Lucius was just about to ask about that answer when he heard the door close.

“Father?” came Draco’s voice from the main foyer.

“Oh goodie,” drawled Harry.

“For me,” Lucius said quickly, dropping a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips before rising from his seat. Harry didn’t budge and wished reverently that Lucius had taken his wand. Lucius met Draco out in the hall. Harry could hear it all.   
“Father.”

“Draco.”

“Where is Miss Parkinson?”

“Who cares?”

“DRACO.”

“She’s coming.”

“You will mind your manners around our guests. I expect you to act like a Malfoy should.”

“Yes Father.” Harry put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, picturing the scene.

“Mr. Malfoy, how wonderful of you to invite me!” Pansy giggled next. Harry rolled his eyes.

“We are most happy you could come, aren’t we Draco?” Lucius snarled.

“Thrilled.” Draco said flatly.

“Is it true Harry Potter’s coming too?” Pansy said gleefully.

“Yes Miss Parkinson he’s …” Lucius began.

“OH WOW! Have you seen him Mr. Malfoy? He is so HOT this year! All the girls in school say so, even some of the guys. Don’t you think so Draco?”

Harry groaned.

“I think I’m going to be sick Father,” Draco said before Harry heard someone running. Harry smiled at being the cause of Draco being ill.

“Miss Parkinson, our other guest has already arrived. I am sure that, while your comments are well intended, they would only embarrass him greatly.”

“Oh, but surely you’ve noticed the change in him?” Pansy gushed.

“Yes, he has certainly grown into a handsome….” Lucius began.

Harry smiled at Lucius’ comments, wishing he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Oh, God yes! Do you think I can see him now?” Pansy giggled.

“Miss Parkinson, I would ask that you curb your enthusiasm, after all you are BETHROTHED to my son.”

Harry smiled, hearing Lucius’ obvious jealousy.

“Oh, you can call me Pansy.”

“Pansy, you may call me Lucius, but I ask you not to embarrass our guest. He is here on holiday after all.”

“Oh great, the all mighty Gryffindor Hero is here on holiday.” Draco groaned, returning to the conversation.

“Draco, when did you become such an immature little prat?” Lucius snapped.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

“So, where is Harry?” Pansy sounded giggly again.

Harry groaned. Lucius returned to Harry, rolling his eyes and looking a bit put off.

“HI HARRY!” Pansy giggled, batted her eyelashes and pulled up a chair to sit next to him.

“Potter,” Draco dripped with venom.

Harry looked at Lucius then handed him his wand, plastered a smile on his face and said through gritted teeth. “Draco”

“Draco, your wand please,” Lucius put out his hand only to have Draco slap it hard with his wand as he handed it over. Harry seethed with anger. Somewhere in the house a lamp blew up.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Pansy shrieked, using the explosion as an excuse to cling onto Harry’s arm. Lucius raised an eyebrow, thinking he knew the answer to that, and amused that Harry was now peeling Pansy off his arm with obvious disdain.

“Draco, would you be so kind as to help Pansy get settled in and see what broke?” Lucius said in a tone that brokered no argument.

“Yes Father.” Draco said before taking off, leaving Pansy to run to catch up.

Lucius looked at the board then took another pawn. He looked up at Harry.

“You did that didn’t you? Your powers are triggered by emotion I take it?” Lucius asked softly.

“Yes, probably. I just got so mad when he hurt you like that.” Harry snarled and something else down the hall blew up.

“Harry, I’m fine really. Are you still coming into your powers?” Lucius asked, surprised.

Harry should have reached magical majority at 16, no later.

“Yes. Dumbledore said that I have such an emotional cork that it’s leaking out slowly. It has been since grade school.”

“Grade school? Leaking? If that’s a leak I shudder to think of the powers you will have!” Lucius said startled.

“Want to know a secret?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Lucius tilted his head and then nodded, happy Harry trusted him. Lucius gasped as Harry transformed into a black panther with green eyes, walked off a pace, looked down the hall then transformed into a black Pegasus then a golden eagle before returning to his normal state. Lucius was stunned. He’d never know anyone to be able to transform into three animals.

Harry smiled, “That’s not all.” Waving a hand over the chess set, Harry transformed it into a miniature model of Hogsmeade complete with miniature people walking about that looked like exact miniatures of actual people. Then he waved carelessly, transforming it back.

“Anything else?” Lucius gasped, knowing he was looking at the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself.

“Well, yes, but don’t let it startle you,” Harry whispered.

>Lucius, it’s Harry.>  
What? You can talk to me inside my own head? /

* Yes, loved the time in the tub earlier. I’m leaving now. *

“Father?” Draco asked, walking in and seeing his father completely gob smacked, staring at Harry in amazement.

He turned, seething, onto Harry.

“Potter, what did you do to my Father?” Harry couldn’t help it; he smirked.

“Took his knight in the first minute of our game?” Harry said sarcastically.

Draco got right up in Harry’s face.

“If you hurt my father…” Draco was hoisted up by his collar then tossed into a chair by a now recovered Lucius.

“Never talk to a guest that way. Draco! Really! I am quite capable of taking care of myself thank you. I’m not that old.” Harry smiled behind Draco’s back, where Lucius alone could see it. “I’m starting to understand why you two don’t get along.” Draco sneered at Harry then stormed off.

Lucius sank gracefully back into his chair. “Honestly, when did he become such a brat?”

“The second you opened your eyes?” Harry responded quietly.

Then he turned to the chessboard, taking one of Lucius’ pawns.

“So, any chance there are other little heirs running around so I can kill him off and do the world a great service?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“No, unfortunately. As much as my former wife had dalliances, I chose to drink myself into a stupor.”

“Former?”

“The papers arrived today; it’s official. I’m a free man back on the market.”

Harry smiled, and then leaned forward. “Free, yes; on market, I would like to think not.”

“I’m flattered Harry.” Lucius replied, smiling broadly. Harry winked as Pansy came around the corner, spotted Harry, and jumped into the chair next to him.

“HI HARRY,” Pansy drooled.

Harry rolled his eyes in a distinct look that said, “I get this all the time.” Lucius had to smother a chuckle.

“Pansy, how are the wedding plans going?” Lucius inquired.

“Oh, didn’t you know, Draco said he’ll cut it off first before he married me. Fine by me. Harry, you dating anyone?” Pansy gushed.

“Sorry Pansy, but I am saving myself for Voldemort,” Harry grinned and Pansy practically swooned.

“It sounds like Harry is off the market my dear,” Lucius said smugly, which didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. “Pansy, that contract was written in blood. Draco would have to be mutilated for him to get out of it. Unless you happen to be in a family way?”

“We can work on that, couldn’t we Harry?” Pansy gushed.

“Voldemort, remember Pansy? Have to go save the world and all.”

Harry grimaced and Lucius was reminded of his earlier comment about death.

“But you need to save me from that little insufferable bratty …” Pansy stopped, remembering Lucius was there. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite all right Pansy. I’m just starting to realize how intolerable he is.” Lucius drawled unhappily.

“Perhaps a personality charm?” Pansy offered, then pulled out a piece of parchment from her back pocket. She handed it proudly at Lucius who looked unhappy at the prospect of touching anything that had Pansy’s bum on it. “I’ve been waiting to ask you permission to perform it on Draco for AGES!”

Lucius laughed, shaking his head in agreement. Pansy went running off happily, wand out, looking for Draco, who seemed to have gone ninja to hide.

“I hope she’s better at Charms then she is with Transfiguration,” Harry joked as the two men each made a move on the chessboard, then Harry took Lucius’ Queen with a knight.

“Did you mind that I, um…” Harry tapped the side of his head.

“No, it just startled me. If I want to talk to you that way can I just do that?” Lucius tapped the side of his head.

“Yeah, cool.” Harry looked very happy at the prospect.

Lucius took Harry’s knight with his side castle.

“Why are you ready to die?”

“Because it’s a possibility I have to be aware of. I’ve never been afraid of death. Truthfully, I’ve been ready for it ever since I knew my parents were dead. Voldemort offered me the chance to join them and I actually considered it, even though it would mean my death.”

“Have you ever tried to take your own life?”

“Well, yes, when I was younger, all the time.”

“How?”

Harry waved a hand over his left arm and rolled up the sleeve. Lucius wanted to scream. There was a multitude of cuts and lashes all over the skin. It looked like Harry had been tortured.

“Some of these were suicide attempts that I started as soon as I could remember. Some of them though, I started to cut myself to make myself feel. I was so numb. Most of those were my early years at Hogwarts. Remus saved me once, Ron another time, even Hagrid. Funny how none of them wanted to turn me in, can’t loose the Savior of the Wizarding World I suppose.”

Lucius tapped the side of his head.

/Harry, my sweet, promise me you will not do it again. Please. /

* I haven’t done anything for a while Lucius, no worries. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out with my dark side. Thank you. *


	4. Chapter 4

Harry got up and walked back out where he and Lucius had breakfast, then down the steps to the gardens proper.

/Stand by for the blast. /

“Father what is going on? First you subject me to Harry Potter over the holidays then Pansy?”

“Draco, I invited Mr. Potter over so that you two could settle your differences man to man. However, it seems that only one of you has reached that distinction and he is not in this room!”

Ouch.

“Oh sure, now you are on St. Potty’s side too?”

“Draco, you are testing my patience. I am just starting to realize what an obnoxious, snotty little brat I have! You obviously spent far too much time with that woman!”

Oh, Narcissa. *

“Don’t you dare talk about Mummy that way! If you weren’t so busy kissing Dumbledore’s arse she might still be here!”

{ WHAP }

“Draco Malfoy, I did what I had to do to stop you from taking the Dark Mark, you ungrateful snit. Riddle also wanted you to be his personal whore; did you really want that?”

Ewww. *

“You lie! You were always jealous of how highly he valued me!”

“You twit. He valued you for a cheap piece of ass, nothing more, but if you want something else up your ass besides the piles of shite that seemed to have made a fast track up to your head I will gladly stick my foot up it!”

“You wouldn’t dare! I am the future of the Malfoy line!”

“Want to bet your stupid bratty arse on that? I am still quite capable of having other children, any one of which would take the title, lands, holdings and fortune from you if I so deem it! If you are the future of the Malfoy line then I should disown you quickly! The shame of it all, I was so proud of you. But I should have realized what a whiny little git you had become under her!”

/Please get Pansy before I kill him myself. /

*Sure thing Lucius, hang in there. *

Harry reached out to feel where Pansy was then took off running in that direction.

“Father, you wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me. Pansy Parkinson is a respectable young woman who is far kinder to you than you deserve. She is certainly kinder than your mother ever was. Yet you make no attempt to foster your relationship with her!”

“Father, she isn’t nearly as pretty as I am!”

“OH SHUT UP! With all that gel you use in your hair, you’re lucky small animals aren’t trapped in it. And with that horrid personality of yours, no matter how good looking you MIGHT become it will still be hidden behind a revolting exterior.”

*Found her! *

/ Thank you! But please hurry! I think we should all say it together! /

Agreed. Wait, she was hoping we’d do it for her. Gads. *

/ Fine. You and I can do it. /

“I am so good looking.”

“In your own mind perhaps, but I now understand why Pansy isn’t upset about you mutilating yourself. It wouldn’t be much of a loss now would it?”

“Father!”

“Either you turn yourself around this instant or I will be forced to take drastic measures!”

“You don’t have the balls!”

*I can vouch for the fact that you do. *

/ Thank you. /

We are outside the door. *

/ Please knock. /Knock Knock

“Come in,” Lucius growled.

“Lucius here’s that paper you requested, “ Pansy said happily bouncing into the room totally oblivious.

“Harry if you could come here please?” Lucius asked.

That is such a loaded question. *

/Behave. Ready? /

Harry nodded and Draco paled watching his worst enemy, collaborate with his father and fianc�e.

“Dissipare spurcitia ornare conformatio!” Both men pointed toward Draco then as the backs of their hands brushed a red ray shot out from their combined powers knocking Draco straight to the floor.

“WICKED COOL!” Pansy jumped up and down and ran over to Draco.

Was it supposed to happen like that? *

/ No, hmm fascinating, I wonder…/

“Pansy? What happened?” Draco said brushing himself off and getting up gracefully.

“Oh sorry Draco, my powers have been a little hard to control lately,” Harry offered.

“Oh, well perhaps you should have Father help you. He’s very good at understanding these sorts of things. Pansy would you like some tea?” Draco asked while offering his arm in a perfect imitation of Lucius. Pansy practically jumped in delight but instead kissed Draco on the cheek. “Really Pansy, control.” Draco admonished politely. Harry almost fell over laughing at Draco’s almost perfect likeness to Lucius’ mannerisms.

Lucius locked the door behind them but Harry was too busy laughing to notice. But he was brought back to reality rather quickly when he felt Lucius’ arms around him. Then much to his pleasure was on the receiving end of rather passionate kiss.

*Lucius*

/ I thought they’d never leave us alone. /

After several minutes of mutual mouth ravishing they were interrupted once again.

POP!

/ House elves a necessary evil. /

“Master? Where would you like dinner served?”

“The dining room.”

POP!

Harry was chuckling silently but stayed snuggled into Lucius embrace.

*Aren’t you concerned they’ll tell Draco? *

/ If they do they’ll get clothing. No, they wouldn’t dare. /

Maybe we should stop for a bit? I’m sure we look ravished enough. *

/ Mmm. True. Let’s switch to talking for a bit too. /

Harry cleared his throat. “So what happened with our powers back there? “

“Well, I think you used me as a ground for your emotionally based powers. That is to say with my touch you felt calm enough to tap into your potential. My power was used to stabilize the two of us.”

Lucius felt Harry get heavy in his arms. So they sat down and Lucius looked at Harry with concern.

“You have no idea how powerful you are do you?” Lucius said softly. Harry shook his head.

“Let’s try something simple. See that book on my desk? Bring it over here. Harry waved his hand and the book flew into it.

“So? I’ve been able to do that for ages.”

“Patience my sweet. Do you remember your Queen on the chess set?” Harry nodded. “Apparate it here.” Harry was unable to do it.

“Now try.” Lucius took Harry’s left hand. Harry felt a soft hum in his mind and the Queen appeared in his right hand.

“Wicked,” Harry smiled happily.

“Now touch my mind and try to send it back.” Harry did so *okay* and the Queen vanished.

Can all wizards do this? *

/ No. But they don’t have half the power you do. /

So this is all because of my powers? You’re holding back on me what is it? *

/ Harry, I don’t know if I am right about this…/

Please Lucius *

/ 3rd book from the right on the top shelf please /

Harry extended a hand and the book flew into it. Lucius opened the book and Harry saw his fingers run down the page to a word.

“Read this first Harry.”

Soul: The living principle, emotional nature, breath of spirit and intelligence of a living being.

Harry looked up after reading the small passage. Lucius found another entry in the ancient tome, and showed it to Harry.

Heart: the mind, disposition, and good in a wizard or witch that flows from their desire While this is a natural inclination in human nature in wizarding kind it is heightened greatly by use of powers which are connected to emotions, in so long as gentleness exists

“ I don’t get it Lucius what am I missing?”

“Me apparently.” Lucius took Harry’s hands in his own. “Harry have you ever heard the expression ‘the heart & soul of magic’.

“Well the muggles use heart and soul a lot. Sayings like ‘I put my heart and soul into that.”

“Precisely, that is from magic itself, although I am surprised it has made its way into their language, must be all the interbreeding to survive.”

“Lucius please,” Harry pinched his nose bridge to stave off a headache.

“Harry your natural goodness, and desire for love and gentleness is reaching into your very soul. My answer to that call has melded into a powerful force. We appear to be able to bind Heart & Soul simply by the merest touch while performing magic.”  
Knock Knock

“Father, may I come in?” Harry waved at the door and it swung open.

“Harry, you have found the ultimate weapon to use against the Dark Lord.” Lucius explained.

“NO!” Harry jumped to his feet, his anger causing something in the house to explode.

“No what? What’s going on Father? Harry? Is everything all right?” Draco yelled.

“Harry you must! He is pure evil, this is the natural opposite!” Lucius pleaded.

“NO! I won’t let you do it!” Harry yelled, shattering a glass on Lucius desk..

“Father, what is it Harry won’t let you do?” Draco inquired while wondering why the glass shattered.

“I won’t let him fight Voldemort with me, that’s what.” Harry growled angrily. “Lucius, you have Draco to think of; he needs you.”

“I don’t get it, I thought all the members of the Order would have to fight when asked, Harry.” Draco said.

“See Harry, Draco’s right. Think of the Order.” Lucius said, trying to calm Harry down.

“But I’m ready to die, you aren’t. I refuse to risk it. Voldemort wants me.” Harry tried to reason.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Draco demanded in anger, tired of being kept in the dark.

*See there’s a reason right there; how do we explain to anyone that you and I are able to bind Heart & Soul? Oh, excuse me Draco but your dad and I are seeing each other? *

/ He’s bound to find out eventually. /

*What? I thought we’d be keeping this a secret! *

/ Are you ashamed of me? /

No, but Lucius, really. What kind of person will people paint me to be if I announce I am shagging my schoolmate’s dad? *

/ Technically, we haven’t yet. /

* But we were planning on it! *

Draco stared angrily between Harry and his father, who seemed to be having a staring contest of sorts.

/ Let me handle Draco. Just try and calm down. /

“Father?” Draco pleaded.

“Draco, recall how Harry said he was having problems with his magic?” Lucius began.

“Yes.” Draco said, looking curiously at Harry who had his head in his hands.

“By sheer accident we found that I can act as a ground for Harry so he can tap into his full potential.”

“Show me what you mean,” Draco drawled curiously. Lucius walked over to Harry and sat by him, then put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“The chess piece again?” Harry asked. Lucius nodded. Draco stared dumbstruck at the Queen suddenly appearing from the chess set into Harry’s hand. Lucius removed his hand “Put it back.” Once again Harry could not. Lucius put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and the Queen vanished. Draco ran out of the room to the chess set, where the Queen now stood in all her glory. Draco walked quietly back in stunned silence then sat down on the chair across from his father and Harry.

Lucius sighed and Harry and Draco looked at him.

“Father, are you and Harry soul mates?” Draco asked softly, looking into his hands. Lucius nudged Harry, tapped his head then nodded in Draco’s direction.

// Are they soul mates? Are my father and Harry meant to be together? Are they in love? Are they lovers? No. They couldn’t be. How long were they alone? Am I all right with this? Will it make Father happy? I guess if it makes Dad happy, even though he’s so old. But is he? No, he’s only in his thirties and Harry is almost twenty. But it’s almost like he was shagging me! Don’t go there Draco, don’t go there. My dad and Harry Potter, if it’s true it’s staying in the family until we graduate! // Harry pulled gently away from Draco’s mind.

* I think he’s preparing himself well Lucius. But he thinks it should stay in the family for now and I agree. *

/Yes. Ready my sweet? /

“Of a sort. But that is an excellent summary of the facts Draco.” Lucius said with a soft smile, still amazed at how well the personality charm worked.

“Maybe now you can explain to your father why he shouldn’t be on the front line with me.” Harry pleaded.

“Harry, we are all members of the Order. We have all sworn to do what we must to save others. If you and Father can save others then you must tap into this power. It is your duty. Father understands that. You should too.” Draco stated flatly, not looking up from his hands.

“It’s my duty alone. I don’t want to risk your father’s life. He has a duty to you too.” Harry said softly.

“Damn Gryffindor, so noble. Wake up Harry. The entire Order could die that day, and entire families, villages, towns and cities. If holding my father’s bloody hand is going to spare innocent lives that day, damn it, do it. You might actually save everyone’s life.” Draco said staring Harry down. “I appreciate that you care enough about my father to let others die Harry. I understand the bizarre sentiment behind it since you lost your own parents. But has it ever occurred to you that this small action might save his life and everyone else’s if you reduce that bastard to a pile of ashes?”

“Thank you Draco. I should really talk to you about your language, but thank you.” Lucius smiled then crossed the room to hold his son. But Draco looked at him squarely as he did so and asked, “Is there something going on between you two?”

Harry put his head down in his hands. Lucius sighed. “Something, yes, but we don’t know what yet.”

Draco pushed off his father. “That’s why you were so vehement that we get along isn’t it?”

“Actually, Dumbledore summoned me to his office to discuss the situation between you two. It was then that I thought if Harry got to know us in a different environment he and you might get along.”

“So this all started today?” Draco asked Harry pointedly.

“Basically, yes.” Harry answered.

“When did you get here Harry?” Draco asked again.

“Breakfast.”

Silence.

“Before you even ask, no we didn’t go to bed together.” Lucius said.

Draco started laughing. Then put his arm around Harry.

“You know, if you get married I’ll have to call you Dad!” Draco fell over on the floor laughing.

* I think he snapped Lucius. *

/ Watch out for backlash, he is known for that Harry. /

*Well at least the personality spell worked. The old Draco would have given me the Killing Curse and not blinked. You still have his wand, right? *

/ Yes. /

*Does he know your divorce is final? *

/ No, not yet. /

*Perhaps while he is still laughing? *

“Funny you should mention that Draco. It seems I am a free man again. The papers came.”

* Just not on the market. *

“Really?” Draco sat up and Harry helped him to his feet.

“Yes Draco, really.”

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier Father.”

“Thank you Draco. By the way, where is Pansy? “

“Shopping. She took my Wizarding Express card and went into town. There are things she wants to buy for the wedding. Stores close in two hours.”

Lucius sighed audibly in relief, then sat down next to Harry without even thinking about it. Draco stood and watched the two looking very comfortable together.

“So, can I see more of a power display than a chess piece?” Draco asked, realizing that the relationship that was unfolding might not be such a bad thing.

“Lucius?” Harry asked.

“We can go outside and go target shooting, so to speak,” Lucius said with a smile. “Does this mean you’ve accepted the idea?”

“Yes, I suppose it does,” Harry said, rising to his feet at the same time Lucius did.

“Draco, you all right with everything?” Harry asked next.

“I think I am actually. But I think this should stay between us for now.” Draco said seriously, as they began to walk down the hall. He saw his father and Harry smile at each other out of the corner of his eye and tried to recall the last time he’d seen either man smile. The answer eluded him.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio walked outside into the back gardens. Draco saw to it that the clay pigeons were set up and Lucius decided it would be a good time to test another of Harry’s powers. Lucius tapped his head, winked, and apparated away.

Lucius, where did you go? *

/ I’m at the far right hand side of the property. Let me try again. /

/ Are you still there? /

Yes, where are you? *

/ In town watching Pansy melt my son’s trust fund. /

How far is that? *

/ Patience Harry. Are you still there? /

Yes, Lucius. *

/ Really? Incredible. /

“Harry, where is Father?”

“Playing hide and go seek. He’s nothing but a big child honestly.”

/ I heard that. I’m flattered you noticed. Can you still hear me? /

Harry winced and swayed.

Lucius. *

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm to steady him. But soon Lucius swept Harry up in his arms, then sat him down on a nearby bench.

“Harry?”

“Lucius. I’m sorry, that last place was too much. It hurt.”

“I’m sorry, that was too much for the first time. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Lucius snapped his fingers.

Pop!

“Yes Master?”

“Cold drinks please.” Pop!

“Here they are Master.” Pop!

“Thank you,” Harry gasped as he drank the refreshing beverage.

“I trust you two will tell me eventually.” Draco drawled taking a glass.

“I was testing the connection that Harry and I seem to have formed mentally to see how far it could go.”

“A mental link?” Draco gasped. “How far?”

“London before it caused him pain.” Lucius looked with concern at Harry.

“London?” Draco could scarcely believe it.

“Hogsmeade, and the next two towns before I made a big leap to the city.” Lucius stated, feeling better now that Harry was starting to come back to his senses.

“What would happen if you took Harry to London, could he stay tap into my mind if you are with him?” Draco asked excitedly.

“I really don’t think …” Lucius began.

“No, I’m okay really. Let’s give it a try Lucius.” Harry smiled.

“Okay, but if you are in the slightest pain we are done for the day, agreed?” Lucius pleaded.

Harry nodded. Lucius held him and they reappeared a moment later in Diagon Alley. Lucius nodded at Harry, apparently not ready to let go yet. Thankfully they seemed to be in a secluded area.

Draco? *

// Harry? Holy Shite! Where are you? //

Diagon Alley *

// Bring back something to prove it. //

“He wants us to bring back something to prove it.”

“ Such as?”

Such as? *

// Ha! Father asked that didn’t he? Um, a brochure for Madame Malkins dress robes? Pansy would like that. //

“We need to go to Madame Malkins.”

Lucius nodded then they walked together to the robe shop, staying to the shadows. It would be difficult to explain to Voldemort why they were together. They grabbed a brochure then apparated quickly back, handing the brochure to Draco.

“WICKED! You really did it!” Draco exclaimed.

Harry trembled, thinking of what Voldemort would have done if he had seen them.

“That was a very dangerous thing you asked us to do Draco. What would a Death Eater have said seeing Harry and I together like that?” Lucius snapped, seeing Harry tremble.

“Oh shite, I’m sorry.” Draco said, taking in how pale Harry was and how mad his Father was.

“Harry, I don’t think anyone saw us.” Lucius said, gently rubbing Harry’s back.

Harry nodded then, gathering his powers again through Lucius’ touch, felt stronger.

“I’m ready for the targets then.”

“Harry, after this we are done.” Lucius said firmly. Harry nodded.

Rictesempra? *

/Yes, that should do it. /

Draco ran over to the machine and pulled. A clay pigeon flew into the air. Lucius took Harry’s hand and they yelled at the same time. “Rictesempra!” a beam of red light shot out of their clenched hands and destroyed the pigeon.

Let’s just think it. *

/ Yes, this last one. /

“Pull!”

* Rictesempra! *

/ Rictesempra! /

Once again the red beam shot out from their hands and the clay pigeon was blown to smithereens.

“That’s enough.” Lucius insisted.

“Draco? Where are you?” Pansy called from inside.

“I better go anyway.” Draco said then left the two alone. Lucius put his arms around Harry, apparating them to his room, laying him down on the bed.

“You need to rest Harry.” Lucius said softly.

“Lucius, what happens if I throw an incredibly powerful spell like the Killing Curse. How will that affect you?”

“I will balance your power. Together we are stronger. We will both be fine. Thank you for your concern.” Lucius said, stroking the side of Harry’s cheek. “You should rest now. That was the first time you even tapped your powers.”

“That was a tap?” Harry yawned.

“Yes my sweet.” Lucius yawned back.

“If I have to rest so do you.” Harry yawned.

“Okay, just to make you rest.” Lucius yawned.

Harry shook his head and dragged Lucius into the bed. He curled up on the man’s chest and fell fast asleep with Lucius’ arms around him. At one point Harry opened his eyes and saw the empty nightstand, thinking wistfully of the beautiful roses Lucius had sent. His eyes fluttered closed again as he fell back to sleep. Lucius woke first to find his arms filled with Harry. He was just about to snuggle back up to go asleep again when, with a gasp of recognition, he spied the roses on the nightstand.

Lucius? What’s wrong? *

/ The roses I sent you are here. /

“What?” Harry sat bolt upright in bed then looked where Lucius was pointing. There on the nightstand were his roses. “But how?”

“You tell me Harry.”

“I remember waking up and wishing they were here, then I fell back to sleep.” Harry said staring at the roses.

“So, without thinking, you apparated them from Hogwarts.”

“But you can’t apparate anything in or out of the school; its in ‘Hogwarts: A History.’” Harry gasped.

“Perhaps for the normal wizard, but not you.”

“You were holding me.”

“True, maybe it was our ‘Heart & Soul’ link again.”

The pair stared at the flowers for a bit in amazement then, laughing, straightened themselves up to go to dinner. Pansy was all over Draco at dinner. He was the perfect gentleman about it too. Harry couldn’t get over it. Lucius found it highly amusing. Draco couldn’t help but notice the chemistry flowing between Harry and his father. He also noticed the laughter and smiles as well. Draco surprised himself by laughing and smiling as well. Pansy was thrilled with the entire day. As Draco and Pansy retired for the evening, Lucius and Harry sat alone at the table. A smile passed between them and they too rose from the table. Each went into their own room, but then Harry went to Lucius.

It was an intimate love making like Harry had never had before. The touches, words and gasps of desire drove their hearts and souls even closer together. Harry wondered if it was all a dream. He’d never had a lover half as caring as Lucius. The older man found himself drawn into the intoxicating innocence and delightful enthusiasm of his new lover. They spent the better part of the night learning every inch of each other’s bodies, kissing away each other’s screams of passion. It seemed they each had what the other needed; they finally fell asleep fully sated as the moon was half way down.  
When Harry woke in Lucius’ bed the next morning he saw a red rose on Lucius’ pillow; he closed his eyes and smelled a lingering whiff of Lucius’ cologne. Desire filled him once again.

Lucius was having a quiet early morning chat with Draco about Pansy and Christmas, which was the next day. Lucius had just poured himself another cup of tea when he vanished. Draco gasped.

“Mmm, Lucius,” Harry purred as he felt the man in his arms, then kissed him hungrily.

Lucius was still trying to figure out how he came to be in bed once again when he felt Harry’s tongue plunder his mouth. It took him a minute to come to his senses.

“Harry, my sweet, I was in the middle of a conversation with my son,” Lucius moaned while Harry began to kiss the tender spot at the bottom of his throat.

“Will you come back?” Harry moaned.

“Yes, my sweet, when we finish talking all right? Patience. Now please send me back.” Lucius kissed Harry goodbye then found himself back sitting with Draco as if he’d never left.

Draco’s mouth was on the floor. Lucius’ hair was in disarray, as was his shirt, and his lips were swollen. If that wasn’t enough, Lucius was flushed!

“Father, what happened?” Draco gasped. ‘Where did you go?”

“It seems Harry wanted my company and apparated me to his side without thinking,” Lucius said and Draco watched his father blush brightly.

“You mean he woke up, saw you were gone and just thought you back?” Draco asked curiously. Lucius blushed at the truthful implication.

“Something like that,” Lucius replied, trying to calm himself from the desire he now felt mingled with embarrassment.

“You sat here talking to me all that time about Pansy and I when you just spent the night …” Draco couldn’t even finish it.

“This is something I don’t think we should discuss.”

“But you’re lovers now aren’t you?” Draco whispered.

“I don’t ask for the intimate details of your love life; I expect the same courtesy.”

“Just answer me this Father, are you happy?” Draco asked with some concern. But then Lucius smiled and blushed again. Draco nodded and smiled in return.

“I think someone is waiting for you Father,” Draco drawled teasingly, toying with his father’s embarrassment. Lucius nodded, then left, leaving Draco softly chuckling.

“Harry, really, that was very embarrassing!” Lucius said the second he entered the room, yet waving a wand over himself to quickly disrobe.

“But Lucius, I didn’t mean to,” Harry said softly.

“We really must work on your control. I have an idea. Lucius waved his wand and silk black cloth issued from them.

“Lucius, what are you up to?”

“Teaching you some control,” the blond said, tying each of Harry’s hands to a bedpost, then his legs so he was spread eagle on the bed. “There, now I may do as I please and you cannot touch me until I release you. I don’t want to hear a word or even a moan or I will gag you, do I make myself clear.”

Harry nodded his head in submission. Lucius smirked then pounced. He didn’t release Harry for almost an hour, at which time the insatiable lion pounced on his master. Lucius was spent keeping Harry’s libido in check and was lounging happily in yet another after glow when Harry shifted beside him.

“Lucius, I need to get out of this bed,” Harry groaned.

“Oh, was I forcing you to stay in it?” Lucius teased.

“You are evil,” Harry teased back.

“So I’ve heard,” Lucius laughed.

“Would you mind if I went for a run?” Harry asked hopefully. “Your estate is so huge, no one would know.”

“Yes, just, you know, stay in touch,” Lucius said with a wink.

Harry nodded then bounced out of bed to take a shower. Lucius sighed at the retreating view. Smiling over how the holiday was going, he soon nodded off. Harry came out then dressed quietly, however, he still managed to wake Lucius up.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, going to sit over at the side of the bed, now fully dressed.

“I’m not upset my sweet. It’s sinfully late; I need to get up,” Lucius watched in amazement as Harry turned into his black panther form then jumped on the bed giving Lucius a quick lick on the side of the neck before he ran to a window and bounded outside.

Lucius came out of the room later, after doing a charm on it to rid it of the smell of sex. He snapped his fingers.

Pop!

Master?

“Lunch on the terrace, enough for two please.”

Pop!

Lucius made his way to the terrace then sat down, spying the panther quickly. With a large smile on his face he watched the panther play before it ran his way, leaping in a graceful jump onto the terrace before transforming.

“Better?”

“Much, I needed to get the cricks out. I still can’t believe you tied me up!” Harry chuckled.

“I bet you learned your lesson.” Lucius laughed.

“Lucius, is it lunch time yet?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Lucius waved his hand and the food appeared. The two men ate ravenously.

“You haven’t had much time with Draco.” Harry said out of the blue.

“Well, he knows everything after your little stunt this morning.” Lucius smirked.

“I was thinking of taking Pansy into town,” Harry offered.

“Why?’ Lucius snarled without realizing.

‘Temper, precious, I had only thought that if the personality charm had worked so well on Draco that perhaps I could do something to make Pansy more attractive to Draco.”

“Go on,” Lucius’ curiosity was peaked.

“I was thinking of taking her in town for a makeover.”

“OH! A Makeover! Oh, did you hear that Draco?” Pansy screamed joyously as she and Draco came around the corner. “Do you mean it Harry?”

“Yes, consider it my Christmas present if you wish,” Harry chuckled at Pansy’s enthusiasm. “Besides I think these two need some time together, don’t you?”

“Oh yes! Draco is it okay with you sweetheart?” Pansy gushed as she latched herself onto Harry like a leech.

“Oh definitely, you go right ahead “ Draco said, smiling brightly at Harry’s offer, even mouthing, “THANK YOU!” over Pansy’s head. Lucius chuckled.

“Pansy, why don’t you grab your stuff, I’ll meet you at the front door, okay?” Harry said, looking at Lucius. Draco saw the look and wondered what it was all about.

“Thank you for understanding Harry,” Lucius said in a tone that Draco had never heard before.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said in a low husky tone. Then both Harry and Lucius looked at Draco.

“What?” Draco asked, wondering what he’d done.

“Unless you want an eyeful Draco, you might want to leave.” Harry kidded.

“An eyeful of what?” Draco asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

“We’d like to say goodbye to each other,” Lucius said plainly.

“So who’s stopping you?” Draco replied still not catching on.

“You might want to turn around at least?” Harry asked hopefully. “Give a bloke some privacy?”

“OH,” Draco blushed and turned.

Lucius quickly grabbed Harry by the back of the neck, drawing him into a mind-numbing kiss. Draco heard a gasp for breath and, figuring they were done, turned but almost spun himself around in full circle he had tried to turn back so fast. He had not quite been ready for the picture of Harry sucking on his father’s tongue in an open-mouthed very sexual kiss. He yelled at himself internally for the hard on it seemed to have given him. The whispers he heard next did not help his little problem.

“Stay in touch my sweet, I’ll miss you,” Lucius whispered low.

“You are so precious to me. I’ll never have you out of my thoughts again. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Harry whispered.

“Please my sweet,” Lucius whispered.

Harry gave Lucius one more quick kiss then yelled, “Goodbye Draco.”  
Draco turned to see his smiling and dazed father looking bemusedly at him.

“Holy shite Father!” Draco gasped.

“Language Draco.” Lucius admonished without thinking. “What?” he said blushing slightly.

“You and mother never did that!”

“Did what precisely?”

“Kissed goodbye or even said things like that to each other.”

“That’s because your mother and I were never in love.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But you had me.”

“I had you because it was what was expected of me. I carried on the family line as I expect you to do.”

“What if I don’t marry Pansy?”

“Then Harry and I will be having a long and serious talk.”

‘What does he have to do with it?”

“What do they teach up at that poor excuse for a school these days? Just because we are both men doesn’t mean we can’t conceive. We are both wizards, after all.”

Draco blinked, trying to picture small blond children in the manor with bright green eyes. He shrugged. Then his mind backtracked to that kiss he saw. He squirmed.

“Draco, since when do you fidget so?’

“I, um, accidentally saw part of you two kissing.” Draco blushed deep red.

“Even after Harry asked you for some privacy?” Lucius asked in surprise, a flush rising to his cheeks.

“I heard a gasp for air, I thought you were done!” Draco said lowering his head.

“Ah, but I sense you have something else to add, go ahead, get it over with,” Lucius braced himself for a speech.

“It was totally hot!” Draco gasped then turned beet red and walked away, too embarrassed to stay.

Lucius began to snicker, and then chuckle before he laughed out loud. It took him quite awhile to stop.

Pop!

“Master, a letter just arrived for you.”

Pop!

Lucius looked at the letter with disdain, he knew the handwriting.

“Draco!”

“Yes, Father,” asked Draco, careful not to look in his Father’s eyes at the moment since he’d just finished wanking off to the vision of his Father with Harry.

“A letter that I’d frankly rather you read instead.”

Draco nodded, seeing the handwriting, and opened it. He didn’t bother to read it out loud.

I plan on seeing my son on Christmas. I will arrive at noon to pick him up.

This is not a request. I will bring him back by dinner since I have a date.

“She’s coming tomorrow to pick me up at noon, but she’ll have me back by dinner.”

“Oh goodie,” Lucius sneered.

Lucius? What’s wrong? *

/ She is coming tomorrow at noon for Draco then she will return him for dinner. /

Are you okay? *

/ Yes, but she can’t see you here. She will tell Voldemort. /

Right, well I can just transform into something. *

/ Thank you Harry, my sweet. /

You’re welcome; well, I better go check on Pansy. *

Draco had seen the look on his Father’s eyes.

“Talking to Harry again?”

“Oh yes, I do apologize. He was just telling me how he would avoid your mother. I think he was trying to calm me.”

“Don’t worry; I won’t say anything to her. Pansy hasn’t caught on yet either. Oh say, what do we do with Pansy? Mother won’t want her there.”

“Surely you jest, it was your mother that suggested your arranged marriage in the first place. I was dead set against it. Then she went behind my back and had it drawn up in blood.” Lucius spat. “I didn’t want you in the same position I was.”

“Really?’ Draco gasped; he’d never been told this before.

“Really, she was always money hungry and power mad, that’s why my Father loved her so.”

Draco began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Didn’t you hear she’s practically broke? I heard she sold all her jewels to Mrs. Bullstrode.”

“What about the Black fortune?” Lucius was taken aback at this news.

“Sirius signed it all over to his Godson before he died as the last male issue of the Black Family.” Draco smiled.

“Is that why the Order meeting are held at the old house,” Lucius gulped, “Harry owns it?”

“That and everything else, Dad, he’s as rich as we are, maybe more.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“I doubt he would ever mention it, ever the noble Gryffindor.” Draco chuckled.

Lucius? Is everything okay? You seem funny. *

/ Draco just informed me that you are the sole beneficiary of the Black Holdings. Is that true? /

Yes. Is that a problem? *

/ Why didn’t you tell me? /

I didn’t think it mattered. Besides, I was rather happy being in your arms, not talking finances! *

/ Oh, right, well. I was just surprised that’s all. /

* Hmm, bye then. *

Draco watched, as his father blushed again, evidently talking with Harry.

“Didn’t I tell you?’ Draco drawled.

“I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“Can we play some chess then?” Draco asked happily. He and his father had spent many hours playing the game.

“Naturally.” Lucius was eager to re-establish his confidence in the game. They were almost done when Harry startled Lucius.

*Whoa! *

/ Harry? /

Draco’s going to be really happy. *

/ Remember, you are off the market. /

I miss you too. See you shortly. *

“Harry?” Draco was getting used to the zoned out look now.

“Yes, they will be home soon. I should have just enough time to beat you,” Lucius chuckled confidently.

Lucius was quite happy ten minutes later to have soundly thrashed Draco in chess. Draco wasn’t too pleased.

“Draco?” Harry entered the room. Harry was smiling broadly then walked over to Lucius but stood behind Draco and covered his eyes.

“Okay Pansy!” Harry yelled. Pansy walked in and Lucius’ jaw almost hit the floor at the transformation.

“May I introduce the new, improved Miss Pansy Parkinson!” Harry said, lifting his hands from Draco’s eyes. Draco staggered back into Harry, who, not expecting it, staggered back into Lucius, who wrapped his arms tightly around him, thus stopping the Domino effect. Pansy was thrilled with the reaction of knocking Draco off his feet. Where before she had unruly golden curls in varied hues she now had flowing hair cascading past her shoulders in one shade of blonde, the make up had the effect of making her hundreds of freckles disappear. Her lipstick brought out her previously thin lips and her eyes were done up to accentuate their brilliant blue color. Where her face had seemed harsh before, it now seemed to flow flawlessly together, further softened by her hair. She was wearing tailored clothes, which accented her figure and long legs.

“P-pansy?” Draco gasped at last, suddenly rushing forward, flushed and excited. “You’re stunningly beautiful!”

“You like it sweetheart?” Pansy blushed wildly.

“Do I like it? Hot damn Pansy!” Draco dragged a happily giggling Pansy away to his bedroom.

Lucius tightened his grip around Harry’s waist and licked his ear.

“That was a very nice thing you just did Harry my sweet. I think you deserve a reward. Care  
to go for a dip in the hot tub?” Lucius purred before he led a very willing Harry to his reward.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later Harry was snuggled in his lover’s arms, both filled with a wonderful sense of completion from their lovemaking. They began to kiss again and Lucius lay Harry down on the wood between the various tubs of water when a knock came at the door. They decided to ignore it. Lucius was half sprawled on top of Harry when the knock came again.

“Oh hell, who is it?” Lucius asked angrily.

Harry reached out.

“It’s just Draco. I’ll see what he wants.”

Draco what is it? *

// I was wondering if Pansy and I could have a turn in the room? //

“Draco wants to know if they can use the room.” Harry sighed.

“Tell him to use the outside tub.”

Use the outside tub. *

// Okay, but I know what you’re doing. //

Probably not, Lucius has a wicked imagination, but so what? *

// Just teasing ‘Dad’. //

Harry shuddered involuntarily.

“What’s wrong?” Lucius asked when Harry shuddered beneath him.

“He called me Dad.” Harry shuddered again.

Lucius snickered then began to move against his young lover to draw his attention back. He made love to the Gryffindor so agonizingly slow that Harry was soon screaming and begging for release. Harry had to hold on for dear life when Lucius happily gave it to him. With a mutual scream of pleasure ripped from their lungs they collapsed once again.

“Damn Lucius, you are phenomenal.” Harry gasped. “I don’t think I can move.”

Lucius chuckled and began to kiss Harry again. Then he picked up his lover and lowered him into the tub, which he then cooled off slightly. Lucius sat on a side bench and pulled Harry into his lap. They were quiet for a time, just gently kissing.

“Lucius, I can’t tell you how much this time with you has meant to me.”

“I understand. I’m trying not to dwell on the fact that you will have to leave. Do you want to see me after this? ”

“Yes, desperately.”

The lovers kissed again for awhile.

“Then we will just have to make some arrangements, won’t we my sweet?”

“Excellent, then I won’t be without you?”

“Never for long.”

“Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me Harry? Don’t you understand how much I will miss you, miss this?”

“I’ve never really had more than one night stands Lucius.”

“Well, you never will again. You are off the market, remember?”

“That goes two ways my Lucius.”  
At the rumble of Harry’s stomach a few minutes later they got out, dried and dressed. They had some tea and scones to hold over until dinner then Lucius took Harry outside.

“Harry I need to tell you something.” Lucius said after they had walked for a bit into the maze of tall hedges built like a labyrinth. Harry stopped and looked with concern at Lucius.

“Go on.”

“I used to be an animagus too.”

“Used to be?”

“The last time I tried I couldn’t do it.” Lucius said sadly, looking across the fields.

“How long ago was it that you could do it?”

“Before I married.”

“So, before you became miserable.”

“Yes.”

“Did you know I can do a Patronus? The hardest part for me was to think of a happy memory. Perhaps you need to focus on one as well.”

Harry held Lucius close, then held his hands.

“Try for me.”

Lucius tried to focus on a happy memory.

/ Draco being born? No, that trapped me. Harry. Our first kiss. When he told me I was off the market. When we made love the first time. When he said he missed me. Harry trusting me with all his secrets. Becoming linked heart and soul with Harry. /

Lucius looked into the deep green eyes of his lover feeling his heart fill with happiness and felt his body change. Harry couldn’t help it; he started to cry when he stroked the muzzle of the Pegasus in front of him. It was the color of sand with a white mane and tail, with steel gray eyes that warmed Harry’s heart. The horse reared up happily in the air then flew straight up and away. Without a second glance Harry transformed into a black Pegasus with a white lightning bolt on its forehead and bright green eyes before he took to the air to follow his lover.

“OH DRACO! Look honey!” Pansy pointed out the tinted windows of the sunroom where the second hot tub area was outside, yet enclosed for the winter.

“What?” Draco looked up to where she was pointing and almost dropped Pansy off his lap.

“Dad?” he whispered so softly that Pansy didn’t hear it. Draco had heard his dad talk of when he used to be an Animagus, but he really thought it was made up. He had never taken it seriously. But as he saw the palomino Pegasus soar through the sky tossing its head and looking so happy he felt a tear roll down his face. When Pansy pointed out the black Pegasus starting to soar through the air behind the first one, there was no doubt in his mind that it was Harry.

// GO DAD GO! // Draco thought as his eyes welled up with tears and he held Pansy tightly to him.

They watched in awe as the Pegasi danced and chased each other through low clouds then trotted along tree tops before twisting up into the sky like a candle.

/ Whenever I am alone with you I feel whole again. I feel young again. I feel like I am fun to be with again when I am with you. I will always love you for this moment Harry. I never thought I could transform again. /

The Pegasi dipped down over the hedges of the gardens nipping at each other occasionally.

No matter how long I stay in your life, I will always treasure this moment between us. *

Finally the two stallions landed and ran over the grounds side by side, tucking their wings in closely. Then they unfurled their wings, sweeping majestically back into the air. When they landed again, exhausted, they nipped and nibbled at each other’s necks and flanks, pawing the air between them. As they entered the labyrinth they became lost to view.

“That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen! Do they live here Draco?”

“They’ll live on here forever, Pansy.” Draco choked out.

“Draco, are you crying?”

“No, just some mist from the tub. Come on, let’s get out Pansy, I want to go see my dad about something.”

Draco waved them both dry and dressed then Pansy went inside. The younger Malfoy waited until she was gone from view before he ran full out into the labyrinth. After a few minutes he found Harry and Lucius kneeling on the ground together, crying. Draco walked up quietly then surprised them both by putting his arms around both of them then cried as well. At long last the trio pulled away from each other. Harry was wiping tears from Lucius’ face as Lucius tried to do the same to Harry.

“Harry, I don’t know how to thank you,” Draco said softly. “Dad has talked of those days with such longing. You have my full blessing. Welcome to the family.” Draco said as he embraced Harry, tears running freely down his pale pointed face. Lucius then held Draco. Afterwards, he took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him gently, right in front of Draco. Then Lucius put an arm around each of them, happier than had been in years.

Eventually the happy trio went inside to have Christmas Eve dinner. Pansy got really, really drunk, while Draco got tipsy. Lucius and Harry stayed sober but did have a little to drink.

“…and then you know what, they flew away WHOOOOSH!” Pansy continued telling about the Pegusi she’d seen with Draco earlier. She almost fell off her chair as she did an arm gesture to go with the sound effect.

“It…it’s just so ssaaaddd you didn’t get to see it!” Pansy almost cried for Harry and Lucius.

Then she leaned forward into her chocolate tort, making Draco giggle as the front of her blouse was now covered in chocolate right across her breast line.

“Do youuuuuu know what?” she slurred happily at Lucius and Harry.

“What Pansy?” Harry asked politely.

“You’re under the ….under the… that stuff up there! Pansy yelled pointing up at the ceiling.

The men at the table looked up to see where she was indicating and saw the mistletoe hanging between Lucius and Harry.

“You …two…have to…um… what do they have to do Drackie poo?” Pansy giggled at her lover while throwing herself at him, covering him in chocolate.

“They have to kiss,” giggled Draco to Pansy. He winked at her conspiratorially then said, “I bet its hot too.”

“Ya’ think?” Pansy looked eagerly at the pair sitting across the table from her.

“Pansy, I think perhaps you should go to bed.” Lucius said chuckling.

“Right after you two play um, what do the muggles call it, um, wait I know this one! Um, TONSIL HOCKEY!” She said happily.

“Really Pansy, Lucius is right, it’s time to call it a night.” Harry said looking with concern at Lucius.

“Scared Potter?” Draco teased.

*Lucius? What do we do? *

/ Let’s give them a show and wipe Pansy’s memory. /

*Is that safe when she’s been drinking? *

/Why do you think the spell was invented? /

Good point. *

“Are you scared of me Harry?” Lucius purred.

“Not at all,” Harry replied.

Lucius took his face in his hands then kissed him gently in a teasing way, nibbling at Harry’s lower lip, knowing it would drive him crazy. It did. Harry growled and wrapped himself around Lucius, drawing him in for a searing kiss. Then Lucius broke away ever so slightly so they were in an open mouthed kiss. He began licking Harry’s tongue then sucking it into his mouth in a very obvious thrusting manner. Harry then fiercely crashed his lips onto Lucius’ making him moan loudly. Lucius pulled Harry into his lap and began to unbutton his shirt, then started to kiss down his throat as Harry threw his head back revealing more of his throat to Lucius. Harry began to rip Lucius shirt out of his pants then turned so he could wrap his legs around Lucius’ waist. Lucius growled and stood up with Harry’s legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Harry pulled tightly to Lucius, smiling happily at him, then they both turned to Pansy and Draco. Pansy’s eyes had gone wide and she was panting heavily. Draco was all over her.

“Happy Pansy?” Lucius chuckled.

“Oh my god, I’ve never seen anything so sexy in my life.” Pansy panted, now seeming to be shocked into sobriety.

“Well, sorry Pansy, but you won’t remember any of it.” Harry replied.

“Huh?” Pansy said clueless.

“Obliviate!” both Harry and Lucius said, pointing at Pansy who fell on the floor with a happy Draco on top of her.  
Lucius happily walked down the hall to his bedroom with Harry in his arms. Harry waved open the door, waved it closed behind him, locking it and putting up silencing charms. Lucius lowered him to the bed to pick up where they had left off under the mistletoe. An hour later they were both fully sated and sound asleep, still cuddled together in the afterglow.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius woke the next morning to light kisses being placed along his jaw line.

“Good morning,” Harry purred.

“Morning my sweet,” Lucius responded before placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. “Happy Christmas.”

“Mmm, yes Happy Christmas. But I already have everything I want right here.” Harry returned Lucius’ kiss.

“Oh my Harry, you mean everything to me as well,” Lucius responded softly caressing Harry’s face with his hand.

“Care to take a shower together?’ Harry asked.

“How about a bath?” Lucius asked in return.

Harry nodded; they rose slowly from the bed, each sore from yesterday’s numerous activities. Lucius started the bath then they took turns with their morning absolutions. They eased in together then sighed happily as the water began to immediately soothe their muscles. First they swam across the massive tub which was more the size of a small swimming pool. The men floated and swam for some time before they got down to actually bathing each other in such a gentle, tender manner, it being a very intimate act for each of them. Lucius discovered that Harry loved to have his back scrubbed. Harry found that Lucius loved to have someone wash his hair for him. They dried and dressed, working carefully not to wind up in bed again. It was difficult on each of them. Harry returned to his room to exit after Lucius. After all, if their memory charm worked, Pansy still wouldn’t know they were lovers. As they sat down to eat, Harry was wondering something.

“Lucius?”

“Yes Harry?”

“I can’t help but think perhaps we should have wiped Draco’s memory as well.” Harry bit his lip.

“Did I mention to you that Draco saw you kiss me goodbye yesterday?” Lucius asked, chuckling as he poured himself another cup of tea.

“No, you left out that little fact Lucius,” Harry said his eyes wide. “What did he see?”

“A little tongue action,” Lucius shrugged.

“What did he say?” Harry gasped in recollection of their open-mouthed tongue action, then recalled they had done that last night at dinner.

“I believe he said it was ‘totally hot’.” Lucius laughed.

“Anything else I should know?” Harry asked softly.

“He heard what we whispered to each other as well.” Harry sat back and drank his tea, his mind a whirl trying to remember what they had said.

“Stay in touch my sweet, I’ll miss you,” Lucius had whispered low.

“You are so precious to me. I’ll never have you out of my thoughts again. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I had whispered.

“Please my sweet,” Lucius whispered again.

“Oh man!” Harry said, biting his lip more as he recalled it all. “What did he say?”

“He wondered why his mother and I never did such things.” Lucius said calmly, between bites.

“What did you say?” Harry felt his heart in his chest tighten.

Lucius looked at Harry straight in the eyes. Harry saw a rolling sea of emotion in them. He couldn’t breathe. Harry never could when Lucius looked at him like that.

“I said it was because we were never in love with each other.” Lucius whispered then kissed Harry softly. A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek as his heart beat wildly in response to Lucius’ words.

“Good morning Father, Harry, Happy Christmas,” Draco said as he came around the corner a second after Lucius had kissed Harry.

“Morning,” Pansy groaned from behind Draco. “Can someone please close the shades?”

Draco stopped, seeing the look being shared between his father and his lover. He saw the single tear running down Harry’s face. Pansy crashed into the back of him.

“Is everything all right?” Draco asked with concern. But neither man seemed to have heard him.

“God will someone please kill me?’ Pansy moaned. “I don’t remember anything of last night. How much did I drink ?” >“Stupefy!” 

Harry waved in the direction of Draco and Pansy, who froze mid breath.

Harry then turned back to Lucius.

“Are you saying what I think you are Lucius?” Harry whispered, terrified of the response.

Lucius gulped, took Harry’s hands in his own then looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. “I’m hopelessly deeply in love with you Harry.” Then he put a finger on Harry’s lips before he could say anything.

“Harry, you don’t have to respond. It’s okay.”

Then he removed the finger, with pain and fear swirling though his eyes.

“But Lucius, I don’t have to wait. I already know that I’m in love with you.” Harry whispered.

Lucius closed his eyes, smiled then kissed Harry the way a man dying of thirst goes after water. It was needy, desperate and filled with love.

“Happy Christmas Harry.”

“Happy Christmas Lucius.”

Harry was about to unfreeze Pansy and Draco when he stopped.

“So Draco knew first?”

“He was just surprised that he was born into a loveless marriage.” Harry nodded in understanding.

“Finite Incantatum.”

When Draco came to his senses he saw Harry and his Father smiling brightly at each other, if possible, looking even happier than yesterday.

“Oh I guess I was imagining things. Is there any hangover potion for Pansy?”

Lucius snapped his fingers.

Pop! “Master?”

“Some hangover potion for the young lady.”

Pop! Pop! “Anything else Master?”

“Please inform me the second Miss Black arrives or is spotted heading this way.” Pop! “Father?” Draco asked as he and Pansy sat down, looking better already, having downed the potion in one go.

“Draco, I do not intend to be in that woman’s presence. Harry and I will make ourselves scarce. Pansy, I can’t express enough how imperative it is that you do not mention Harry is here. That woman has a direct link with the Dark Lord and has an outspoken hatred for me. If you have any doubt as to whether you will be able to keep it from her, I beg of you to tell me now. There will be no shame in it my dear. I will simply obliviate the memory of his being here from your mind.”

Pansy bit her lips, scissoring it back and forth.

“To be honest Lucius, she has always scared me. I’d rather stay here or go home to see my family for a bit. If I am expected to go, please wipe my memory of anything that can hurt you, Draco or Harry.” Pansy said looking scared and ashamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius took Pansy’s face in his right hand to have her look up. “That was a very brave thing to admit Pansy. I’m very proud of you. What would you like to do?”

Pansy looked thoughtful.

“I’d like to stay here but if my Mother thinks I’m here alone with you, well, it wouldn’t look proper since I take it only we and Dumbledore know Harry is here?”

“Yes, Pansy, although you might have been seen in town with Harry yesterday, so there may already be rumors about the two of you.” Lucius saw Harry roll his eyes.

“Well, that isn’t too bad. I can explain that. So if you don’t mind, Draco, I’d like to pass on seeing your mother.”

“I never knew you felt that way. Of course, you should go see your parents. Perhaps I can talk mother into dropping me off at your house before we both come back here? She’ll just drop me off and run I’m sure. After all, she will be mad to not be able to come back here and get under Father’s skin.”

“Draco, what are you keeping from me?” Lucius asked, reading right through Draco like an open book.

Draco tapped his head. Harry chuckled, trying to remember if Draco had seen that signal between he and Lucius or just happened to think like his father.

>Draco? Stupefy! Finite Incantatum. Read the card Lucius. 

. 

Reaching in, Lucius pulled out a small card.

Happy Holiday my Lucius,

These snake scales are enchanted. If the scales glow hot there is dark magic nearby. If they are cold I am waiting for you. If they are warm, I am near. I hope this helps keep you safe and us together.

Love, Harry

A large smile broke across Lucius face. “Thank you Harry.” Harry smiled and winked. “Your turn,” Lucius said. Harry opened up a metal box, which turned out to be a practice snitch from Draco with a card.

Harry,

This proves you two have my blessing.

Draco

There was a small book at the bottom. Harry could just make out the title “The Joys of a May/December Relationship” Harry blushed and nodded in Draco’s direction. “Thanks Draco.”

Pansy went next, ripping off the bows from the present from Harry. “Kewl, a Never Have a Bad Hair Day hair comb!” Pansy put the mother of pearl comb into her hair; immediately and all the morning frizz faded. “Thanks Harry!” “You’re welcome Pansy.”

Draco received a Cloak of Shadows from Harry. He put it on and vanished. It was a cousin to the Invisibility Cloak in many respects, but instead of making a shimmer, like the Invisibility Cloak did, it would cast the wearer into the shadows. It was actually an improvement over Harry’s cloak. Draco smirked happily, thinking of how he could use it back at school. “Thanks Harry.” “Just remember, ‘use it wisely’.” Draco nodded.

Harry received a ring from Lucius with a note.

My Harry,

This ring will allow you to portkey to the Manor at anytime so you don’t have to carry the key anymore. It will also protect you from most hexes. Inside is a pill that will protect you from most poisons. If you use the ring as a wax seal I will always know it is from you.

Love, Lucius

“Thank you Lucius,” Harry said, slipping it carefully onto his hand, the “H” gleaming in the fairy lights from the tree.

* It’s interesting that we both chose protecting the other as a way to show our feelings.

/ Great minds think alike, my sweet. /

Pansy gave Draco a diamond antique tie tack, which turned out to be a family heirloom. Draco was suitably impressed and gave Pansy a kiss. She also gave Harry an assortment of hair gels with different colors for clubbing. Harry thought it was pretty wicked and told her so. She was pleased. She gave Lucius a case of champagne from a vineyard in France that her family owned. He thanked her, but teased her that perhaps she shouldn’t visit there too often. Draco gave his Dad an antique sword from Russia. It turned out Lucius had an affinity for sword collecting. Harry made a mental note. Lucius gave Pansy an antique family brooch. She loved it and put it on immediately.

Lucius looked at his watch then summoned a carriage for Pansy. Lucius and Harry went outside then apparated to the stables after Lucius gave Draco a hug goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Pop!

“Master, she has arrived.”

“Do not tell her what guests are here or have been here. I left the premises, understood?”

The elf nodded.

Pop!

“Harry, I don’t trust her at all, would you mind waiting in the office?”

“I’ll transform into my bird form.” Lucius nodded nervously as he watched Harry transform into a beautiful golden eagle, then sat on a high rail in the rafters where he wouldn’t be seen.

Lucius it will be fine. Please calm down. I’ve fought against Voldemort; I can handle an ex-wife. *

/ You’ve never dealt with her. /

“Mr. Malfoy, I should have known you’d be out here. Are the mares in season? Planning on some bestiality? I’m sure it’s as close as you’ll ever get to warm flesh you old fool.” Narcissa spat as she apparated into the stables. Several vases stored in the stable attic blew up. “What was that?”

“With any luck, someone is gunning for your god awful head. Was there something you wanted Queen of the Bitches?”

“My son wants to see his fianc�e after he visits with me. I will not be a part of him shaming the family by impregnating that brat before the wedding.”

“Afraid it will ruin your line of potentials at the whorehouse so you can have money again?”

“You old bastard!” The bitch began to turn purple and swell.

“At least I’m not a whore whose hole is big enough to drive a castle through!”

“It’s a waste of time talking to such a senile old bastard such as you. My son will be brought back here before my date.”

“A regular customer or a new one?”

“I LOATHE YOU!”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Lucius leaned against a rail when she left.

Can I kill her now? *

/ Anytime you like. You lie and I’ll swear to it. /

Lucius snapped his fingers.

Pop!

“Please tell me she’s gone.”

“Yes, she is Master.”

“Thank you. When she comes back, please warn me.”

“Yes Master.” Lucius looked sideways at the elf, wondering why it had not vanished.

“Was there something else?”

“Yes Master, the elves and servants would like to thank you for divorcing her. Master is much nicer when she is gone.”

Pop!

Oh, that’s bad when the help thanks you. I guess just seeing her scared them. *

/ Harry, do you think I’m old? /

*NO. And remember, I’m in love with you? You remain off the market and mine all mine. I think if you were old you wouldn’t be able to shag me to the point where I am limp and want nothing more than to sleep. Please don’t listen to her. *

/ Did you make her swell like that? /

Yes, and I think I took out some stuff in your attic, sorry. She just made me so mad I had to will myself not to think the words to the Killing Curse. I had to keep thinking of Draco. Let me tell you how weird that is! *

/ Harry, please come down. /

Lucius felt Harry in his arms before he could blink. Harry quickly kissed Lucius in a loving and passionate kiss, one he was sure Lucius would quickly respond to. As the two men become heated in a battle of tongues they failed to notice that Narcissa had apparated back. She scowled to see the two lovers in an intimate kiss, then she saw Harry’s scar and she smiled then vanished, neither man having seen her.

“Mother, did you speak to Father about apparating me home?” Draco asked as she returned.

“No, he was busy,” Narcissa smirked and went down a side hall of her sister’s home. // Busy? Mother never stopped at anything to talk to Father. Oh man, what if she saw Dad and Harry? //

“Oh, Bella!” she sang as she walked down the hall. // OH shite! No wait, she just left, whew! But I have to find out what she knows! //

“Mother, Aunt Bella went out.” Draco called helpfully. “Can we open our presents now?” // Good Draco, stall, stall! //

“Oh, well, I suppose so. After all, I don’t want to be late for my date,” Narcissa replied with a large smirk on her face.

“So Mother, who is your date?”

“Walden McNair,” Narcissa purred. // A Death Eater, oh great! If she tells him, Dad and Harry are dead. Maybe I can stop them. Damnit! Why me? //

“Oh, when are you expecting him Mother?”

“Not until five.”

“Oh good then we can spend some time together.” // And I can have some time to figure out what to do! //

Harry woke from another incredible shagging, still feeling like a puddle of flesh, when he felt something in his heart. He sat bolt upright.

“Harry my sweet, did you have a bad dream?” Lucius said, as he ran a hand up and down Harry’s back.

Turning and looking in his lovers eyes to express his seriousness Harry said, “Lucius, I have a really bad feeling. I…I’m scared.”

Lucius sat up. “Did you have a premonition?”

“No, but, oh God Lucius, I don’t know how to describe it.” Harry looked panicked.

Lucius took him into his arms. “There, there my sweet. It’s okay.”

Harry pushed away. “No, Lucius this is important, I know it. Please help me.”

Lucius nodded seriously then took Harry’s hands, holding them tightly.

“Close your eyes.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. “Empty your mind. Allow it to drift. Let pictures flow past you.”

“Some one is upset.” Harry sensed.

“Good Harry, very good, now relax. It is their emotions not your own. You are calm and with me. Reach into that person.”

“They are scared for us.” Harry was tensing and Lucius pulled him into his lap. Harry relaxed and breathed Lucius’ cologne in deeply. “I see presents, but feel fear. I’m trying not to shake. I can’t be found out. I must stall.”

“Where are you Harry? Look around the room” Lucius prompted.

“There’s a dark brownstone fireplace. Black china dishes. Pictures on the mantle that move.” Harry sank further into Lucius arms.

“Who’s in the pictures Harry?” Lucius implored, having a bad feeling now himself.

“Pictures of Draco, of Narcissa and an oil painting of Bella LaStrange.” Harry whispered the last part before he passed out in Lucius’ arms from the exertion.

“That’s Bella’s house, Narcissa must be there. Oh god, Draco! Why would Draco feel in danger? Why would he be scared for Harry and me?” Lucius asked out loud. He gasped. “She knows. She’ll tell the Dark Lord.” Lucius held Harry’s limp body close and buried his face in Harry’s neck. “What do we do?” he moaned. He allowed himself only a minute of pity before he decided she would not win.

“Enervate.” Harry’s eyes fluttered open. “Lucius?”

“Yes, my love. We need to work fast. I think I have a plan.”

Harry listened intently as Lucius outlined his plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco sat at the table where he was served tea. His mother was watching and smiling, a little too content for Draco’s taste. He’d made it through presents and idle conversation but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Just as he was about to take a sip of tea he felt something.

* Draco? *

// Oh, Harry! Thank god! My mother, she knows about you and Father! I’ve been stalling and acting along but I have to take tea with her now! What if there’s something in it? //

* Hey, Draco we know. Your dad has a plan. He is working on a trap for Voldemort and any Death Eaters. I am here to help you. *

// Geez Harry. It was so much easier being your enemy! //

* ::chuckle:: Welcome to my world. Don’t forget you are a Malfoy. You can do anything. *

// Right. Good point Potter. So, should I drink this stuff? Wait until her back is turned and make some vanish with a spell. If she starts to ask you questions then we’ll know. But if you have to eat or drink something that has Veritaserum in it I will take over your mind and actions with the Imperio. //

* But that’s an unforgivable curse! *

// No one will know but you, me and your Father. //

* Right. *

// Oh man, Walden McNair just arrived! //

* Calm Draco. You are a Malfoy. *

// He’s sitting down to tea. But he’s not eating anything either. Mother wants to know why I’m not eating. //

* It’s okay Draco, go ahead if you have to. *

// She’s whispering to him. His eyes have gone wide. Damnit, she told him. Yeah, she did, there he goes. Okay I better eat something, ready Harry? //

* Yes. *

// Oh man, I feel weird. //

* Imperio! *

“ Draco darling, is your father in any relationships?”

* Answer “Not that I know of.” *

“Draco,have you had any dealings lately with Harry Potter?”

* Answer “ St. Bloody Potter? I think not!” *

“Well, at least he hasn’t corrupted you. Here Draco, drink this.”

* Drink it all Draco. *

// :::flicker of reality :: //

* Finite Incantatum *

// Harry? Did it work? //

* Yeah, good work Malfoy. *

// Whew. Oh, McNair is back; he looks pleased. Mother is whispering to him. Now he looks worried! HA! //

* Draco, when are you coming home? *

// They will port key me home now. No wait, they want to go by Floo with me. McNair has an idea. //

* Stay calm, we are ready. *

Lucius sat in the sitting room in front of the fire waiting. Harry sat next to him under Draco’s cloak of Shadows. Lucius Malfoy was the model of calm and collected. His smug Malfoy smirk was firmly in place. Harry was in awe of what a consummate actor his lover was. A sound came from the fireplace and Draco fell through.

/ Ready my sweet. /

* Draco, smirk in place! *

// Huh, okay I get it. //

Narcissa and McNair walked in. Then they both bowed down as Voldemort came in after a few seconds. Lucius got down on one knee.

“Happy Christmas My Lord. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Ah Lucius, Happy Christmas to my most faithful servant. I come today because these two,” Voldemort waved a hand in the direction of Narcissa and McNair have told me the most ridiculous thing. They seem to think you are involved romantically with Harry Potter!” Voldemort chuckled. “Tell me Lucius, is this true?”

“My Lord, I would never think to consort with our enemy! They lie!” Lucius yelled in protest.

“Have you any proof to offer me?” Voldemort drawled to Narcissa and McNair. They shook their heads no. “You dare come to me with such an accusation of my most Faithful Servant? AVADA KEDAVRA!”

Narcissa and McNair slumped to the floor dead, surprise written on their faces. Draco closed his eyes but said nothing.

“I regret bothering you with this Lucius. You understand I had to check for myself.”

“Certainly my Lord.” Lucius stood defiantly and Harry stood beside him under the cloak. “I have a present for you my Lord.”

“Really!”

“Yes My Lord.”

“Well, bring it here.”

“As you wish.”

“AVADA KEDAVRA! Harry and Lucius yelled together, their hands intertwined; a beam of red and green light shot out and Voldemort fell lifeless to the floor.

“Happy Christmas Voldy,” Harry sneered, whipping off the Cloak.

Lucius sagged limply back onto the couch.

“Mother,” Draco gasped, falling to his knees in front of Narcissa. “Mother, I had to. Father means everything to me. But Pansy was right about you. I just never saw it before now. I was a child when you manipulated me Mother. You never noticed that I’ve grown into a man. A man who saw you for the bitch that destroyed my father. Go to hell, Mother.”

A lone tear fell down Draco’s cheek as he turned to face Harry and Lucius. “I think we should contact the Order, Father.”

“Already done.” Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Draco spun around in amazement to see the entire Order of the Phoenix hidden under Harry’s Invisibility Cloak to which an engorgement charm had been used.

“Headmaster?” Draco gasped.

“Yes, an ingenious plan, Lucius. How did you ever think to summon Voldemort here with such a ridiculous rumor?” Dumbledore said, very happy indeed, his eyes twinkling suspiciously.

“Miss Parkinson actually. Mr. Potter happened to sit under the mistletoe next to me at dinner last night. She was quite difficult to put off.”

Several members twittered. “I’m sorry about your mother,” Dumbledore looked sadly at Draco.

“We all know what kind of person she was, but thank you.” Draco nodded. Dumbledore waved a wand and the bodies all vanished. Most of the Order members were offering their wishes for a happy holiday before leaving. Soon, only Dumbledore and Severus Snape remained. Severus gasped.

“Lucius look!” Lucius pushed back his sleeve where the Dark Mark had vanished. Lucius sagged in relief.

“Draco, call Pansy and bring out the champagne!” Lucius said happily. Draco left and only the four men remained.

“Lucius, care to explain how you and Harry came to be bound?” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

“His powers have been leaking out ever since he came here. I’ve been mentoring him and monitoring his progress. He was doing a spell when we happened to brush against each other and a red beam shot out. It was a personality charm on Draco actually. He’d become an insufferable little brat.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “So you grounded him by touch?”

“Yes.”

“Harry, could you please demonstrate?” Dumbledore looked very excited.

“Chess piece again?” Harry sighed. Lucius nodded. “There is a chess board set up in a small alcove off the main corridor where Harry and I played. Try to apparate the Queen.”

“But you don’t know how to apparate yet!” Snape cried.

“He does, I assure you,” Lucius drawled. “As I stated before Headmaster, I thought that his attitude toward you was affecting him.” Dumbledore nodded.

All eyes turned to Harry but he could not do it. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder and the Queen apparated to his hand, then apparated away.

* What next? *

/ Your eagle. /

“He is also an animagus.” Lucius said proudly, as Harry transformed into a Golden Eagle with bright green eyes. The two professors sank down into armchairs.

“He can also do mind links.” Lucius stated. “Ask Draco to bring a piece from the chessboard.”

“ The white king,” Dumbledore said.

* Draco could you do us a favor please? *

// Sure. What’s up? //

* Your father is showing off my powers. Can you bring the white king from the chessboard when you come with the champagne?” *

// I’ll be right there. //

“He says he’ll be right here.” Severus shifted in his seat. Dumbledore smiled brightly.

Draco entered the room a minute later with a house elf carrying a tray of Champagne and flutes. He walked up to Harry and gave him the white king.

“How far can you extend this Harry?”

“With help, I can contact Draco from London.”

“However, when I apparated to London and he tried to connect to me it caused him severe pain. I believe he has many more powers that are yet to be revealed.”

“Well Harry, I will need to talk to your Professors about this development. I may need to talk further with each of you. However, I don’t wish to further disturb your holiday.” Dumbledore nodded and vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

“So Lucius.” Severus grinned “You dog. How did you convince that bitch you and Harry had a relationship? I noticed you conveniently left that out.”

SHITE! He would notice! *

/ Easy my sweet. /

“Harry implanted the idea in her mind.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Right. Lucius really. Give me credit.” Snape sat further into his chair, drinking deeply of the Champagne. “It must have been good eyewitness testimony to get Voldemort here.”

“I didn’t bother to ask Harry what sort of idea he’d implanted.”

“Ah, Harry now is it?”

Draco started laughing. “Guys give it up! You both look guilty as hell.” Severus smiled,” This is the most fun I’ve had for quite sometime seeing Mr. Potter, oh ‘Harry’ and you both on the spot at once? Happy Holidays to me, what a fine present!” He chuckled merrily.

“DRACO?” Pansy called from the hallway.

“In here Pansy,” Draco called merrily. “You’re just in time for the story behind the story. Have a drink dear.”

“Pansy?” Severus said in amazement at her makeover.

‘Oh, hi Professor, Happy Christmas.” Pansy smiled happily. “I don’t want anything to drink after last night. I still can’t remember a thing!”

“Oh really? Don’t you remember telling Lucius and Harry that they had to kiss because they were under the mistletoe?” Severus drawled.

Harry pinched his nose to stave off another migraine. Lucius followed suit then took another glass of champagne.

“Can I help, Miss Parkinson?” Severus drawled happily. She nodded. “FINITE INCANTATUM!” Snape roared.

Pansy blinked once, then twice. She saw Harry and Lucius, then blushed vivid red. Then she stared down at her toes. She smiled again, grabbed Draco by the hand and dragged him smiling from the room.

“Hmm, now I wonder what could provoke such a reaction?” Severus mused. “I think I’ll just wait here to find out, so I can ask her when she returns with my Godson.”

“G-godson?” Harry blurted. Lucius nodded, “Yes, he’s family.”

Well, you did say it should stay in the family. He can’t be any worse toward me then he already is. *

/ Yes, I think I must. Sorry my sweet. /

Harry nodded then sank into a couch, prepared to drink himself into a stupor. He summoned the elf over for a bit of the bubbly.

“I’m waiting Lucius, Harry,” Severus said before taking another flute of champagne from the now very busy house elf.

“How much will this cost me Severus?” Lucius drawled.

“Nothing, but I demand to be kept updated. It will be so wonderful to have one up on Albus!” Severus smiled and toasted the air before downing another flute of champagne. “Must have been some kiss to make Pansy blush; she has the goods on everyone at Hogwarts.”

“Well she was rather insistent,” Lucius began.

“Let me guess, you two decided to give her a show then wiped her memory, right?” Severus cackled.

“Yeah,” Harry said, downing his champagne and beckoned for another.

“HA! I knew it! Lucius, you sly bastard. The last I remember you were moaning and groaning about being so old no one would want you. Then you catch Harry Bloody Potter! What are you Lucius, 33, catching a 17 year old? Good show ‘old man’, HA!” Severus chortled. “Hmm, looks like I’m not alone?”

Lucius chuckled then shook his head.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“Severus and Miss Granger have had a dalliance for ages.” Lucius explained.

“No!” Harry yelled, “But she’s dating Ron.”

“Ha! Oh please, that is just a cover. He just follows her all around so she went along with it. Trust me, he has had nothing.” Severus laughed.

Harry groaned, trying very hard not to picture it. He finished his champagne and beckoned for another.

“Actually, we are expecting this fall.” Severus said, smiling happily.

“WHAT?” Harry roared.

“Oh yes. She’ll be very happy that you know Harry,” Severus said plainly.

“Congratulations Severus,” Lucius beamed happily.

The Gryffindor finished his flute of champagne and was about to have another when Lucius stopped him.

Please? This is too much. *

/ Patience my sweet, I don’t want you to be too drunk for tonight. /

Tonight? *

/ Ah yes, we must celebrate, for the Wicked Witch is dead! /

Harry burst out laughing. “Fine I give whatever.”

“So do I get to see the kiss that sent Pansy blushing?” Severus drawled amused.

“NO!” Harry yelled.

“I imagine you’ll catch us in the act yourself soon,” Lucius smiled.

Draco and Pansy entered, positively reeking of sex. Lucius shook his head while covering his nose discretely. Snape did the same.

*Scourgify!* Harry thought and pointed a finger in their direction. He nodded and smiled at Lucius.

/ All clean. So, should I wipe Pansy’s memory while I’m at it? /

No, I suppose not, she’s practically family now. *

“Ah Pansy, what do you think of the new couple?” Severus asked.

“You know?” she gasped.

“Yes I know, although I wish I had seen what you had,” Severus smirked.

“Oh, well then, I think it’s great! They look SO HOT together!” Pansy gushed.

Harry and Lucius blushed.

“Sorry Father, but she’s right. I couldn’t even watch the whole thing before I attacked Pansy.” Draco laughed.

“Will you be staying for dinner Severus?” Lucius said, deftly changing the subject as he sat next to Harry on the couch.

“Yes, thank you. I also sensed there was something else, in the way of your transfigurations, Harry, that you were keeping a secret as well?” Severus looked pointedly at Harry.

Lucius? *

/ The panther for now. /

Harry stood up, then transformed into a green eyed Panther. Lucius patted his lap and Harry jumped up on the couch laying his head in his lovers’ lap. The sight of Lucius Malfoy petting a large black panther just made the man look more regal than ever. He stroked the panther’s head and Harry began to purr loudly.

PPURRR-RRRR-RRR

“OHHH” Pansy said and come over to pet Harry. He lifted his head and curled it into Pansy’s hand. Severus was studying Harry a moment, then said,” there’s more isn’t there.”

“Just one other, but we would have to show you outside.” Lucius said as Harry put his head in his lap again. Pansy smiled and sat near Draco on the other couch.

“If this is his powers just now leaking out, he has incredible potential. I shudder to think with his lack of emotional stability…”

R-R-ROOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

“Temper my sweet,” Lucius said, continuing to pet his panther lover. The panther snapped at Snape, then lay back down.

“Well, there’s no doubt you have a calming influence on him,” said an ashen Snape, looking warily at the panther.

“Is that true?” Lucius said, smiling happily down at the jungle cat.

PPURRR-RRRR-RRR

“Dumbledore informs me that Harry had several magical incidents before coming to Hogwarts. He apparently blew up a family member, trapped his cousin in a glass cage at a zoo, and apparated to the top of his school. They say Merlin did much the same in his youth.”

“Is that true Harry?” Draco asked in astonishment. The panther nodded then hid his head in Lucius lap, turning away from the gathering.

*May I go for a run? *

/ Embarrassed, my sweet? /

Very. *

/ I’ll be out in a minute and we can go for a fly. /

Kewl. *

Harry waved a paw at the nearby window, licked Lucius on the neck, then jumped off the couch before leaping out the window.

“He needs a run.” Lucius explained. “He gets restless in that form. Perhaps we can adjourn outside so you can see his next form?”

“Can we go Father?” Draco asked, hoping to see his father transform.

“Yes, but I must impress upon you Pansy, that everything you learn in regards to relationships or magic remains here.” Lucius said sternly.

“Yes, Lucius.” Pansy agreed, happy to be brought more into the family fold.

The gathering moved outside to the gardens.

“Harry!” Lucius called. The black panther ran out from the woods in a black blur, then padded slowly over to them before coming to sit at Lucius’ feet.

*Did you miss me? *

/ Of course. Ready for some flying my Harry? /

Yes, if you are. *

/ Very. /

Harry changed from a black panther to a Black Pegasus with a lightning bolt scar and green eyes. Lucius pet the muzzle of his Pegusus lover thinking of his feelings for his lover then transformed into his own Palomino Pegusus form. Then the two nuzzled each other before taking to the skies.

“Go Dad!” Draco cheered. Snape grabbed his shoulder for support as his knees had just gone weak. He had not seen his friend transform since high school. As far as he knew, Lucius would never transform again.

“Oh my God, that was them yesterday?” Pansy gasped.

“Yes Pansy, it was them. That’s when I gave them my blessings. I’ve never seen my father as happy as he is with Harry.” Draco said smiling, watching the Pegasi fly together through the grounds, lightly skimming over tree tops.

“Are they in love Draco?” Snape whispered.

“No I don’t …wait…,” Draco said trying to remember what his Father had said the other day.

“That’s because your mother and I were never in love.”

“I think they are. Father tried to tell me before but I wouldn’t listen.” Draco replied, stunned at his own ignorance.

They watched in awe as the two magical horses flew together, swooping and playing together. It was a thing of beauty, which brought Pansy to tears. Snape raised an eyebrow at her and yet again as Draco put his arm around her. Things seemed to have changed dramatically between the two.

“Draco, have there been any problems with Harry controlling his magic?” Severus asked curiously.

“Yes, he’s blown up glasses, vases and lamps,” Draco replied chuckling.

“That was Harry?” Pansy asked.

Draco nodded, pointing as the two lovers landed and cantered alongside each other, nipping at each other’s necks and flanks. They walked to a halt then nuzzled each other one last time, before they transformed back to human form, laughing happily.

“Have you tried any other forms Harry?” Snape asked.

“No.”

“Are you up to trying?” Lucius asked.

“Sure.”

Harry closed his eyes and thought of Lucius’ confession to him.

“I’m hopelessly and deeply in love with you Harry.”

Picturing in his mind a small garden snake he began to sweat. He shook his head. Lucius took his hand and suddenly found a snake in it, which wound itself around his arm. Lucius held up his arm and noticed the snake had green eyes. He smiled. “It’s him.”

“But he needed your help to tap his powers again.” Snape concluded.

“Harry, turn back, you need to rest.” Lucius said softly.

Harry turned back but leaned against Lucius for strength. Lucius put his arm around him.

“Excuse us,” Lucius said, apparating inside with Harry to lay him down upon the bed.

“Can you stay with me?” Harry asked as he yawned.

“I’m sorry, but I have host duties. I don’t have to leave right away though.”

Lucius smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck, drawing him down into it. Several minutes later Lucius left his lover to sleep while he saw to his guests. Draco and Pansy went off together to leave Severus and Lucius to talk alone. They discussed the future of the Order, other Death Eaters that had to be confronted if they came forward, and Harry’s future at Hogwarts. Snape wasn’t sure Harry should go back to Hogwarts with his magic so vulnerable. Lucius was concerned he would miss his friends and feel trapped in their relationship. Snape decided he would talk to Albus and Lucius privately thought he should talk to Harry. But he didn’t want to push things. Dinner was served and Lucius went to wake his lover.

“Harry my sweet, dinner is waiting,” Lucius whispered in Harry’s ear, giving it a soft lick, then nibbling at the lobe.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled.

“It’s Lucius the man who’s in love with you,” Lucius whispered.

“My precious Lucius,” Harry mumbled. Lucius was started to feel Harry move upwards.

He sat back and then stood up as he watched Harry levitate off the bed. Lucius took a step back in shock then apparated to Severus, grabbed him by the arm, and apparated back. Snape stood, his mouth wide, as he watched Harry levitate half a meter off the bed, roll over and kept sleeping. The two men then left the room as they had come.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco and Pansy went off together to leave Severus and Lucius to talk alone. They discussed the future of the Order, other Death Eaters that had to be confronted if they came forward, and Harry’s future at Hogwarts. Snape wasn’t sure Harry should go back to Hogwarts with his magic so vulnerable. Lucius was concerned he would miss his friends and feel trapped in their relationship. Snape decided he would talk to Albus and Lucius privately thought he should talk to Harry. But he didn’t want to push things. Dinner was served and Lucius went to wake his lover.

“Harry my sweet, dinner is waiting,” Lucius whispered in Harry’s ear, giving it a soft lick, then nibbling at the lobe.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled.

“It’s Lucius the man who’s in love with you,” Lucius whispered.

“My precious Lucius,” Harry mumbled. Lucius was started to feel Harry move upwards.

He sat back and then stood up as he watched Harry levitate off the bed. Lucius took a step back in shock then apparated to Severus, grabbed him by the arm, and apparated back. Snape stood, his mouth wide, as he watched Harry levitate half a meter off the bed, roll over and kept sleeping. The two men then left the room as they had come.

“Do you know I was playing chess the other morning with Draco and Harry apparated me away to bed?”

“Good grief Lucius, do you realize how powerful he will be?” Severus said, paling slightly.

“More than Merlin, I know. I better try to wake him again,” Lucius said before vanishing.

“I don’t think his classmates will react well to this my friend,” Snape whispered to the empty air before turning quickly on his heel to head for the dining room, deep in thought.

Harry was still floating above the bed when Lucius returned. Taking Harry’s hand, Lucius felt a tingle along his hand as Harry slowly floated down to the mattress.

“Harry?”

“Mmm, Lucius. I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep through dinner did I?” Harry asked, stretching out then sitting up slowly.

“No, you didn’t, but Harry …”

“What is it?” Harry looked concerned at both the tone and posture of Lucius.

“My sweet, you were levitating off the bed.” Lucius giggled.

“Really? Wicked.” Harry grinned. Lucius smiled, happy at Harry’s reaction, then led Harry to dinner. Lucius noticed the mistletoe was there. He tapped his head. *Yes? *

/ Please get rid of the mistletoe. /

*Incendio! *

The mistletoe shriveled into ash. Harry waved his wand hand to remove the mess and smell. Severus smirked.

I know you and Snape go way back but maybe next time we could have Hermione here as well? He, um, puts me off. *

/ Yes, of course, if you insist. I’ll be on even footing then because she puts me off. I will, however, have to talk to Draco about it. Unless you wish to? /

Draco? *

// Yes, Harry? //

The next time Snape comes over would it be acceptable to have Hermione come as well? If it’s okay with you and Pansy. *

// I suppose, just don’t leave her alone with me. She has a mean right hook. //

Of course, thank you. *

*Lucius? *

/ Yes, my sweet? /

Draco says it’s okay. *

Lucius nodded as he poured himself some wine.

“Severus, Harry suggested that perhaps the next time you visit, Miss Granger could accompany you?” Pansy smirked; she evidently knew about the couple.

“I shall ask,” Severus said coolly.

“Father, the Parkinson’s were wondering if I could visit for a few days.” Draco began.

“I have no problem with that Draco.” Lucius said smoothly. Pansy squeezed Draco’s arm happily.

“You realize, Harry, that the press will be after you tomorrow for an interview?” Severus smirked.

Lucius reached out a hand quickly before Harry banged his head on the table.

“We will make a press release tonight Harry,” Lucius said calmingly. “One that clearly states ‘no interviews’.”

“Thank you so much Lucius. I hate the press.” Harry groaned.

“It’s a shame really. You’d make an excellent Minister of Magic.” Lucius said simply.

Harry choked. “Me the Minister of Magic? I don’t think so.”

“Weren’t you going to go play for Puddlemere?” Draco smirked.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea anymore,” Harry said, coolly glaring at Draco. Pansy giggled.

“Why not Harry?” Severus smirked.  
“That is not a matter to be discussed at the dinner table,” Harry snarled.

Lucius? *

/ Yes? /

An old boyfriend is on that team, that is why I no longer wish to be on it. *

/ Thank you. /

“Perhaps Harry would be interested in another team more equal to his qualifications, such as England?” Draco asked, seeing the look in his father’s eyes.

“If I do then you should too,” Harry complimented back. The rest of the table smiled. “Actually, I’ve not given much thought of what to do after graduation.”

Lucius noted the Harry unconsciously rubbed the arm with the glamour on it.

“So are the wedding plans still in place?” Lucius asked Draco, noting the relief on Harry’s face at the change in topic.

“Yes Father,” Draco said, smiling at Pansy who beamed back at him.

“Good, then perhaps the line will continue after all?” Lucius drawled, then noticed Pansy flush brightly. He raised an eyebrow.

No worries. *

/ Do you think so? /

Are you kidding? You’ll have another Malfoy by next Spring. *

Harry noted that first Lucius looked very happy, then very sad, then very upset.

“You will excuse me,” Lucius said, suddenly getting up then apparating away. Harry gripped the side of the table. He realized he couldn’t feel Lucius anywhere.

Lucius? Lucius? *

“Harry calm down,” Draco urged over the sound of things breaking in the house.

“Harry, sit down.” Snape urged.

“He’s gone. I can’t feel him.” Harry said, panting heavily in a panic before he apparated away to look for his lover.

“HARRY!” Draco yelled as Harry vanished.

Harry apparated from spot to spot in a frenzy, each time he tried to feel Lucius or sense the man anywhere, to touch his mind. Finally, not knowing where else to go, he went to the only place he ever loved, the Quidditch pitch.

“Where is Harry?” Lucius asked when he returned from atop the Himalayas, apparating to the dining room.

The party of three looked at each other, then at Lucius.

“We don’t know Father. He left once he realized he couldn’t feel you.” Draco whispered. “Severus went to look for him but gave up and came back to wait with us.”

“I contacted everyone at school, even his muggle relatives, I don’t know who to ask next,” Severus said.

“Oh God, what have I done?” Lucius said as he sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. Draco came around the table and put his arms around his father.

“It’s okay Dad, we’ll find him somehow,” Draco whispered. He was surprised to feel tears on his hands but didn’t mention it.

Severus crossed the room and leaned against the window, gazing up at the beautiful moon. He almost chuckled. Whenever he saw the full moon he always thought of Remus Lupin the werewolf. Severus gasped.

“MOONY!” Severus apparated away.

RRRR-RRRRR-RRR

Even thought the werewolf was in chains he was still frightening. Severus knew the man couldn’t take the potion every transformation, but this was still frightening. He apparated back to the Manor.

“I need something personal of Harry’s, anything, preferably clothing.” Severus said quickly. Lucius looked up, his face tear streaked, suddenly understanding. He vanished to Harry’s room, grabbed his pillowcase, then apparated back.

“Please bring him back,” Lucius said, feeling Draco steady him. Nodding, Severus vanished to reappear in front of the werewolf.

RRRR-RRRRR-RRR

“Moony, it’s me. You know me, it’s Severus.” The werewolf looked at him then something passed through his eyes. Then it tilted its head and sniffed.

“Harry needs you. You remember Harry?”

AAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

“God I hate it when you do that!” Severus rubbed the back of his neck where hair was standing on end. “Here, catch!” the werewolf grabbed the pillow in its long jaws and shredded the pillow to bits, but not before another look of recognition passed its eyes.

“I’m going to release you to find him. Full moon ends tonight. Bring him to Malfoy Manor if you find him. Godspeed Moony.” With a wave of his wand the chains fell away and the werewolf was free. Severus vanished quickly.

“God, give me a drink!” Severus said as he reappeared, shaking visibly and grabbing the open bottle of wine and drinking deeply.

Lucius stared out the window then ran outside to change into his Pegasus form and began to circle the grounds in wider and wider arcs.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had no idea how long he stood there in the snow. Nor was he aware of the white out condition his emotions and powers were creating until suddenly he felt fur surround him and fell into it willingly. He sensed them, could smell his family. He ran to join his pack and they accepted him freely. Then he ran and ran with his new family, feeling complete, feeling for the first time ever that he had a real family. He knew upon instinct that he would die for any member of his new family. He felt intensely protective and rejoiced in knowing he was protected as well. Nothing was expected of him except loyalty. Then there was a new smell and they turned as one and ran no more. There behind a tree was a new pair of eyes. It smelled wrong.

RRRR-RRRRR-RRR

Harry heard the growl and returned it, “GRRRRR-RRR!” The sound was echoed through the pack. He arched his back and bared his fangs at the intruder. The other members of the pack attacked first and were injured severely. Whimpers of pain resounded through Harry’s ears and, laying them flat on his head, he charged his enemy with intent to kill. The werewolf had one second to register the green eyes and different smell of the wolf before it was upon him. He rolled it over and they vanished. The pack scattered in fear.

AAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

“It’s Moony; he’s here!” Severus shouted then apparated to the back yard, leaving Draco and Pansy to run outside.

Up above, a Pegasus saw the two different wolves face off as the moon lowered to the horizon. Harry was dazed and confused, but he smelled the weird smell and attacked.

RRRR-RRRRR-RRR

The wolf flew threw the air at the werewolf and they battled fiercely as the moon fell. Lucius landed nearby and whinnied loudly. The wolf and werewolf separated immediately. A second ago they were enemies, now they had their sights set together on something new, food. They began to slowly approach their new prey, drool dripping from their jaws.

“LUCIUS NO!” shouted Severus as he ran from the house. Hearing the warning, Lucius lifted off quickly, kicking into the air as the werewolf just missed him when it attacked. The green-eyed wolf looked confused, its head turned toward the human who had yelled, then looked into the sky as the moon vanished. 

“AAAAAHHHHHH” Remus screamed as his flesh ripped and bubbled into its human form, bones snapped into place, fur boiled away and the screams ripped from his lungs then he lay there naked and bloody on the snow. The wolf cocked its head looking at the man. “Harry,” Remus gasped.

AAAAAOOOOOOO! The cry of the lone wolf for its mate echoed through the night air.

The Pegasus landed again, then transformed into Lucius, who stared hopefully into the green eyes of the wolf. “Harry?”

Draco, Pansy and Severus looked on nervously as Lucius stood defenseless before the wolf as it slowly approached him. “Harry my sweet, transform.” Lucius whispered, tears running down his cheeks. The wolf ran to Lucius and sprang into the air as the four onlookers screamed in warning. They watched in amazement as, halfway through the leap, the wolf transformed into a man who fell into his lover’s arms and began to cry.

Severus ran forward, threw a cloak over Remus, and helped him into the house to tend to the injuries Harry and the pack had given him. Draco and Pansy ran in after him to help.

“Lucius, I was so scared. I couldn’t feel you. I thought you’d left me …” Harry sobbed.

“My Harry, please forgive me. I never gave a thought to how you’d react; I was just emotional and upset. I needed time to think. I’m so sorry,” Lucius begged.

“Please tell me…” Harry asked before he passed out in Lucius’ arms.

Lucius tried to adjust to the sudden weight in his arms. He swept Harry up then, when he saw the blood on his arms, Harry’s back, chest and throat, a scream of horror ripped from his throat as he vanished, to reappear a minute later at Remus and Severus’ side.

The two men worked feverishly side by side to save the other two. Draco summoned the family healer, who adamantly refused to work on Remus, so they let him to tend to Harry while they worked to help Remus, who had taken on a whole pack of wolves by himself to save Harry. The healer left the next day but couldn’t give them any hope, saying only it was up to the men themselves. Dumbledore came the next day to hear the story and check on the two men. Pomfrey came with him and gave them an intense healing treatment each, then said happily that she expected a full recovery. Lucius could barely contain himself and kissed the Medi-witch, causing her to blush profusely and, oddly enough, to make Dumbledore glare angrily at him. Two days before New Years both men awoke. Remus woke first.

“Harry,” he gasped. Lucius gave him some water, which he drank gladly. “Harry is fine Remus, or at least he will be; you saved his life. I can never thank you enough.”

“Where?” Remus tried to sit up and Lucius helped him so he could see Harry in the next bed. “What happened?”

Lucius sighed and explained what he could without divulging too much, but the werewolf was not fooled.

“So how long have you and my pseudo-Godson been lovers Lucius?” Remus said curtly.

“Since shortly after the winter break began,” Lucius admitted as he sat between the two men.

“If he doesn’t pull through I’ll kill you,” Remus said with a growl.

“You won’t have to, I think I’ll die of heartbreak,” Lucius said sadly.

“Lucius?” Harry moaned.

“HARRY!” Lucius yelled with joy, throwing his arms around his lover and gathering him in his arms.

“Lucius Malfoy?” Remus asked in astonishment having never seen Lucius act in such a manner in his life.

“Harry you are NEVER to transform into that animal form ever again do you understand me?” Lucius ordered in a serious tone.

“Yeah, it’s you,” Remus chuckled.

“Trust me I never WANT to wolf out again! So don’t you dare do that to me again Lucius Malfoy!” Harry hollered.

“Oh, Harry, Lucius, I believe you two deserve each other!” Remus said and burst out laughing.

“Moony, hey, thanks. I think you came just in time. Much longer and I would have stayed a wolf.” Harry said softly.

“Yeah boy-o; care to explain that blizzard I found you in?” Moony asked.

“My powers have been coming in,” Harry admitted.

“You controlled the weather?” Remus gasped.

“Well, if Lucius had been around I wouldn’t have gone off and I wouldn’t need to have my powers grounded,” Harry complained.

“Grounded? Lucius can ground your powers? You two are bound?” Remus whispered.

“Yes, I’m the only one who can calm him down or help him focus. He’s amazingly powerful,” Lucius beamed proudly. “Why do you know he can levitate, apparate someone else as well as his self, mind link from London and do wandless and thought magic?”

Harry blushed. “It’s not that much really Lucius,” Harry mumbled.

“Yes, well you explain that to my house elves who have been quite busy repairing all the things you broke this week every time you became upset!” Lucius admonished with a smile of pride at his lion.

“You can’t be serious!” Remus yelled. “Are you two telling me he can really do all this? Harry, you can’t go back to school like this!”

“Oh wait, I forgot the three other animals you can transform into, PLUS he killed Voldemort,” Lucius beamed.

“Excuse me, we killed Voldemort!” Harry corrected, beaming at Lucius.

“What? When did this happen?” Remus choked out.

“Oh, I guess you would have missed that since it was during the full moon cycle?” Harry asked looking at Lucius who nodded his head. “Oh, and McNair and Narcissa are dead; Voldy killed them.”

“Although we were already divorced. I’m simply a very free man now,” Lucius said smiling.

“Just off the market,” Harry said smiling.

“That goes two ways, love,” Lucius purred.

“Oh, I think I need to go home,” Remus groaned, his head spinning.

“Well feel free to pop in New Years,” Lucius smiled.

“Uh, right, bye,” Remus said, then apparated home to drink himself into next year.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry drank some water then looked seriously at Lucius.

“Why did you run off like that? Why couldn’t you talk to me?” Harry whispered.

Lucius hung his head; he’d been dreading this question.

“I told you mentally that I thought there would be a new heir by next spring then all these emotions passed through your eyes and face.”

“Well of course I’m happy that there will be another Malfoy heir.” Lucius replied.

“Go on.”

“Then I realized I would be a grandfather and I felt like my life was done. I had always pictured myself as a Grandfather of course, but in my advanced years not my thirties, and suddenly I just felt absolutely archaic. Of course she always told me how old I was too. Even Severus joked about it the other day with our age difference. That’s when I began to wonder if you would want to be with an old grandfather. Then I remembered how I always wanted a big family of my own. Of course with her I just fulfilled my duty and moved into another room. Draco was always so lonely. I wondered too if you wanted a family or if you had even considered a future with me. I know we haven’t been together long but you already mean so much to me. Oh God, listen to me ramble on like the doddering old fool that I am.”

“So you became so upset you left to think about it. Where did you go Lucius?”

“To the Himalayas, I like to just sit on the tallest mountain in the world and try to understand.”

“Oh sure, why didn’t I think of that?” Harry threw his arms up in the air in disgust.

“I should have at least told you where I was going. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t trust me to be able to handle it.”

“It wasn’t that. I just didn’t know how to describe it. Malfoys aren’t known for expressing emotions well.”

“Funny, you just did an excellent job.”

“Well I had time to think about it.”

“So what did you finally conclude after you meditated at the top of the world?”

“That if I really loved you I should let you go.”

Silence.

“Then I came home and you were gone. I was terrified.”

“Of what?” Harry asked very coolly.

“I was terrified that I had already lost you. It made me realize as I sat there crying in Draco’s arms that I couldn’t go on without you in my life. No matter if you wanted a family or not, if you wanted to be with an old man or grandfather. I knew I could never leave you again. So whatever time you are willing to give me I will happily take, even if it has to last me a lifetime. But I can’t willingly push you away, even if it’s for your own good.”

“Let me tell you something. I may be seventeen on the outside but on the inside I think I am more mature and older then you. I’ve faced death, seen death, suffered abuse, neglect, loneliness, despair, adoration and suicide. It’s more than most people face in their entire life, sometimes several lifetimes. Don’t tell me what is for my own good. There is enough darkness in my soul to make a shadow bright by comparison. Anything that gets me through another day is to my benefit. With you, for the first time in my life, I have a future. Not a destiny, but a future. I can think about having a family, a relationship and allowing myself to love and be loved in return. I would have none of this if it hadn’t been for you. But I am not here with you out of gratitude. When I couldn’t sense you my heart ripped, my soul crumbled and I was sure my life had ended. I was ready to stay with that wolf pack forever. There was very little time left for me to transform back, but without you there was nothing, no hope, no love or future. You are my yesterday, my today, my future, my life and my world. Try to get it through that thick head of yours that I love you. I don’t give a DAMN about how old you are or think you are. I love you for what is inside of you, what I see looking back at me through those incredible eyes of yours, and that I love you for loving me. I’d like the chance to be with you when you become a grandfather. Maybe we will have kids. I think it would be pretty kewl actually. I’m not sure about the whole pregnancy bit, but we have time. We have a world of time, Lucius, to be together; yet I want to live everyday with you to the fullest. You are the only certainty in my life. I guess I should have told you before; it was my fault too. I can’t even picture a future without you in it everyday of my life.”

“God Harry, make love to me.” Lucius whispered.

“What? Don’t you have that a little backwards? You always take point.” Harry said softly, amazed at what he was hearing.

“Not this time my sweet love, not this time.” Lucius whispered before they apparated to the bedroom together.

Harry surrounded the room in candles with a wave of his hand. As the candles were lit he turned to see his lover, awash in candlelight. He almost lost all self-control on the spot. The sight of a now naked Lucius under the black satin sheets, his hair picking up every glimmer of light, while his skin seemed darker, richer and more sensual as it bathed between the flicker of candlelight and shadows of the room, took Harry’s breath away. The Seeker, with a lurch of his heart, knew this was somewhere he belonged forever; his family was this man. A wolfish glint passed through his eyes and fear crossed Lucius’ face for a moment. Harry saw it and chuckled softly.

“No, no turning back now my precious lover.”

It was a night Lucius would not forget. He never thought it could be so intense to relinquish command to such a passionate lover. Very simply, he had never done so in his life. As he was brought to climax yet again he concluded Harry was the best part of him. No one could see inside him the way Harry could, every need and desire was fulfilled before he knew himself. After a last shuddering, body-racking climax Lucius succumbed to sleep in his lover’s arms.  
The next morning Lucius woke to the aroma of roses. His eyes fluttered open to see a room covered in rose petals. A smile covered his face as Harry entered, carrying a tray of food.

“Good morning my sweet lover,” Lucius whispered, too moved to find his voice properly. “The room is beautiful, like you.”

“Good morning to you too, you silver-tongued devil of mine. I’m glad you liked it. Ready for breakfast?”

“Starved actually” Lucius admitted, sitting up in the bed.

“Hmm, I thought so.” Harry chuckled.

“You are like a wild animal unleashed sometimes, did you know that Harry my sweet?” Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“No, actually I didn’t,” Harry blushed slightly.

“We really must do that again sometime,” Lucius purred between sips of tea.

Knock Knock

“Father?” Draco called from the other side of the door.

“Yes, come in Draco,” Lucius called.

Draco opened the door and stopped cold. His eyes went wide at the burnt down candles, the red rose petals covering the floor, bed and all surfaces. Then there was his father, looking thoroughly sated, blissfully happy and obviously still unclothed. Harry saw the last look, where Draco had taken in his father’s muscular bare torso covered in love bites. He blushed and waved his hand, covering Lucius in a black silk pajama set. Lucius smiled appreciatively. Harry smiled, kissed his cheek and left the room to go lay down on the sitting room couch a bit.

“Father, I never once thought I’d see you of all people covered in rose petals,” Draco drawled, highly amused.

“Well, it seems Harry is quite the romantic at heart,” Lucius grinned.

“You certainly look happy this morning,” Draco said honestly.

“I am happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I seem to becoming more so every day.” Lucius choked. Draco felt his eyes brim with tears as he nodded.

Lucius cleared his throat. “So, have you and Pansy settled on a date yet?”

“Actually father, we were thinking of a rather long engagement.”

“How long?”

“Several years. Neither one of us is ready for marriage yet.”

“Ah, so I won’t be a grandfather anytime soon?”

“No, do you mind?”

“Actually no. I am looking forward to it. But I am far too young to be a grandfather yet.”

“Father, that’s the first time I ever heard you call yourself young. Which, by the way, I agree you are too young to be a grandfather.”

“Thank you. I was actually considering another shot at fatherhood. Not to take anything from you, but perhaps to take the pressure off you.”

“Who are you kidding Father? You want a house full of Malfoys running through the Manor. How does Harry feel about that?”

“I’m happy to say he’s not opposed to the idea.”

“You two became very serious rather quickly didn’t you?” Draco teased, half serious, half concerned.

“We both know too well how precious and short life can be.” Lucius suddenly wondered if that was why Harry referred to him as ‘precious’.

“Father?”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to marry him?’

Lucius blinked. He had planned an entire world around Harry but never once thought about it. Lucius felt very foolish for a moment. He and Harry had discussed children but not marriage. Of course, it would not do to have a house full of illegitimate children. He and Harry’s children undoubtedly would all be striking in appearance. Yet why had he never thought of marriage? It had only been a short time ago that he had been legally declared a free man. But then Harry had swept him ‘off-market’ before he knew what hit him. That day where they had innocently flirted in Dumbledore’s office seemed a million years ago. Then the death of Voldemort removed any real danger to their lives. Lucius felt certain the rest of the Death Eaters, like himself, would no doubt be relieved to have the Dark Lord gone. Well, perhaps not Bella, but he felt certain the Death Eaters were all being rounded up to make certain where their allegiances lay. Then, with the passing of Narcissa, it removed yet another barrier in their lives. Several people already knew of their relationship and, while shocked, there had been no demands for their separation. Although not everyone would be supportive but perhaps they would be happier to see Harry in a conventional relationship. If he were to marry Harry they would become a powerful force in the world of politics and influence. The Malfoy name would instantly command more respect. Harry might even help to restore the family name to what it was before the Dark Lord. Any children would be very powerful indeed. The only downfall was the fact that Harry was still in school. Finally, it would be down to Harry. Did he want to settle down so fast?

Draco watched in quiet fascination as a wealth of emotions crossed his father’s face. It was rather amazing to him that his father had not even considered this seriously. It was also incredible how much the man in front of him had changed. Draco idly played with the rose petals on the bedcover. Only a month ago he had been bitter enemies with Harry Potter. St. Potter, Potty, Scarhead were only some of the names he had called his classmate. Pansy had revealed the secret of the personality charm but Draco had understood the reason deep down and let it slide. He had become a reflection of his family. His mother had been revealed to be a cold-hearted bitch ready to murder his own father. His father had been a bitter, cold man who was lonely and empty. Never had any positive emotions crossed his father’s face before. Loathing, hatred, revulsion, anger, disgust and disappointment were the mainstays of the senior Malfoy’s face. Many a person had cowered in fear just by seeing a glimpse of the cold exterior. It was a relief that Voldemort was dead. Draco had little faith that his father could pull off being a spy for the Order now. He had never seen his father this happy. Lucius smiled almost constantly and had cried in his arms when Harry was missing. The love that Harry and his father shared seemed evident to everyone. It was a foregone conclusion to anyone who saw them that they would stay together, as they had become inseparable. Even their powers had combined. After the other night, it was obvious they couldn’t bear to be apart for any length of time. Hadn’t Harry even helped Pansy and him? Somehow he had gone from an enemy to an important member of the household. Life was strange. Draco was startled out of his reverie by the sound of Pansy screaming; he ran from the room, leaving his father, who was still unfazed, lost in his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Running toward the sound of the scream Draco skidded to a halt as he saw Pansy with her hands over her mouth staring at Harry, who was floating mere inches away from the ceiling.

“Harry?” Draco sputtered.

“I’m fine, really, just very happy. Can you try to calm Pansy down?” Harry said casually as he continued to hover near the ceiling, his hands behind his head, looking completely at ease.

Draco walked numbly over to Pansy and gathered her in his arms, never taking his eyes off the flying Gryffindor.

“Do you need help to get down?” Draco asked, trying to be helpful while staring dumbstruck at the sight before him.

“No thanks, I’m okay.” Harry replied. “Lucius will come out eventually and he can help me down again.”

“A-again?” stammered Pansy.

“Yeah, I did this the other night. Lucius will have to ground me.” Harry laughed.

“I-its just most people don’t float around the house Potter,” Draco offered as a point of decorum.

“Can’t help being happy Malfoy,” Harry joked, rising another inch.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” came a voice from behind Pansy and Draco. They turned to see Hermione Granger passed out in Severus Snape’s arms.

“POTTER, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” Severus yelled, gathering Hermione in his arms to revive her.

“No can do Professor, too damn happy,” Harry smiled as he rolled over and rested his head on his hands.

Severus revived Hermione, who gave a little squeal to see Harry again floating by the ceiling, so close now his hair was lightly brushing the surface.

“Hi Hermione, have a nice holiday?” Harry said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat Hermione thought. She shook her head and smirked.

“Apparently not as good as you,” she teased her friend. “How long have you been like this Harry?”

“Oh, half an hour or so,” Harry guessed. “When Lucius comes out he can help me down.” Hermione looked questioningly up at Severus who nodded.

“I think I better go get Dad,” Draco said distractedly, walking down the hall but not looking away from Harry.

Knock Knock

Lucius shook his head at the sound. Then wondered where Draco had gone. He looked down at his tray realizing he had eaten but didn’t recall doing so.

“Come in?” Lucius called still in a daze.

“Dad, Harry’s floating and we have company.” Draco called from the other side of the door, his eyes riveted on the figure by the ceiling who was now doing laps around the room.

Lucius waved a hand over his clothing while muttering a cleansing, refreshing and grooming spell distractedly. He walked out past his guests then casually reached up to Harry’s hand without taking the least bit of notice that his lover was doing the backstroke around the room. His guests watched in amusement as the Lord of the Manor was smiling broadly, muttering to himself, his eyes glazed and unfocused as his lover floated down into his arms. They stood fixed to their spots as Lucius kissed Harry without a second glance or thought to propriety, not seeming to notice it was making Harry float several inches off the floor.

“LUCIUS! HARRY!” Severus bellowed in his most authoritative tone, coming to his senses first.

“What?” Lucius said coming out of his daze “Severus, Miss Granger whenever did you arrive?” Hermione snickered along with Pansy and Draco.

“We’ve been here for a while, now will you kindly bring Harry back to earth? It is most disconcerting to have him floating about like that!” Severus snapped.

“Hmm, oh,” Lucius laughed seeing Harry was indeed floating off the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Harry love, come down.”

Still smiling deliriously, Harry floated the last few inches down to the carpet. They beamed at each other then both began to float off the ground. The girls giggled. Draco’s jaw hit the floor was he watched his Father and Harry float upwards together.

“LUCIUS! HARRY! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!” boomed Severus as he strode over and grabbed them both then yanked them down. “REALLY!”

‘Oh, did you say something Severus?’ Lucius asked distractedly, finally taking his eyes off Harry.

“GOOD GRIEF LUCIUS! PULL IT TOGETHER MAN!” Severus boomed.

Draco began to laugh. The laughter became contagious and soon all parties were laughing, even Severus. The lovers, finally embarrassed, were able to sit down. Lucius sat by Harry, his arm around the back of the sofa; Pansy sat by Draco on a loveseat and Hermione sat next to Harry with Severus at her side. Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into his arms then seeing the look on Severus’ face chuckled and let her go.

“Congratulations Hermione,” Harry said sincerely.

“Thanks Harry. I’m so happy, you know. I was ready to burst not being able to tell you! Can you imagine Ron’s face?” Hermione asked.

Draco and Pansy almost fell on the floor laughing.

“Yes, well I don’t think he’s going to take the news of Lucius and I well either. But I don’t care at all,” Harry smiled.

“Hmm, so what had you two floating off the ground?” Severus lived for moments like this. The new Lucius was SO easy to tease. Hermione watched in amazement as the calm, cool, collected Lucius Malfoy she had known blushed in front of her, as did Harry.

“So Dad, did you get to think about what we discussed this morning?” Draco chimed in, joining in the fun.

“Yes, actually I think you might have an excellent point. I’m taking it under immediate consideration.” Lucius faltered slightly.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco who then raised both eyebrows. The game was afoot and they were the key players.

“Very good Father, I assume you’ll talk about it later with Harry.” The Gryffindor Seeker looked curiously at Lucius.

“Um, yes Draco, perhaps later,” Lucius stammered, much to Severus’ amusement.

“New Years might be a good time,” Draco drawled, amused; watching his father squirm slightly.

“Lucius?” Harry asked, concerned.

“Later my sweet,” Lucius replied.

Pansy and Hermione watched with great interest as they watched their men try to get Lucius to confess something.

“So Severus, did you two set a date yet?” Draco drawled.

Severus tilted his head at Draco’s change in topic.

“I was hoping for a simple wedding during Spring Break or right after graduation,” Hermione gushed happily.

“Draco and I are going to put our wedding off,’ Pansy said smiling, not the least bit upset.

“Why?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Father is much too young to be a grandfather; besides, I think we might travel a bit.” Draco replied. Pansy nodded happily. “Besides, the Manor could be filled with little Malfoys by then.”

“Lucius?” Severus asked, while Hermione gaped and Pansy giggled. Harry blushed.

“Yes?” Lucius drawled while smiling.

“Are you thinking of having more children?” Severus drawled.

“It has been discussed in passing,” Lucius replied, reveling in Harry’s blush.

“Really Harry?” Hermione asked, glee in her eyes.

“Easy Hermione, I’m not pregnant,” Harry chuckled.

“Suprisingly enough,” Draco drawled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry queried.

“Oh Harry, we have to talk RIGHT NOW!” Hermione said, dragging Harry to his feet.

“That’s an excellent idea my dear, since we need to discuss a family matter, don’t we Lucius?” Severus smirked. Hermione dragged Harry outside then closed the doors behind them.

“Geez Hermione what’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“Harry, most of your lovers have been muggles!” Hermione yelled.

“Don’t tell me you have a problem with muggles?” Harry joked.

“HARRY!” Hermione wrung her hands. Harry reached an arm out and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hermione honey, calm down, it’s not good for the baby,” Harry whispered. She nodded and Harry could see her willing herself to calm down.

“Harry, how many wizard lovers have you had? I mean there was just Oliver right?” Hermione asked carefully.

“Yes, just Oliver, although technically we, um, never did IT. We did a lot but he said we shouldn’t because of my age.”

“THANK YOU OLIVER!” Hermione wrung her hands again. “Why don’t they teach this at Hogwarts? I really need to talk to Severus about this.”

“About what Hermione, what are you getting at? And please calm down!” Harry was getting more and more concerned for Hermione’s baby. He led her to a bench and they sat down in the gardens.

“Harry, oh God, I can’t believe I have to do this! Didn’t Sirius and you ever have the talk?” Hermione asked nervously.

“No, are you kidding, Sirius? If I so much as looked at someone like that he turned bright red and ran for Remus.”

“REMUS! There you go, maybe he should have this talk with you,” Hermione smiled brightly.

“The last time I saw him he said he was going to drink himself into a stupor after finding out about Lucius and me. But Hermione, really, I mean I know all about sex.” Harry shook his head.

“Not in the magical world you don’t.”

“There’s no difference, except they are more accepting of gays and age differences, thankfully.” Harry smiled.

“Oh Merlin Harry you are so na�ve! Don’t you ever read?” Hermione asked, for the millionth time it seemed.

“Hermione, for the sake of the baby just close your eyes and say it.” Harry said holding her hands.

“Harry, male wizards of a certain age can get pregnant by another male wizard,” Hermione said as she kept her eyes closed.

“Right, some potion, I gathered that,” Harry replied.

“POTION!” Hermione yelled her eyes suddenly wide. “Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?”

“Well I just assumed…” Harry began.

“UGH! Haven’t you heard about that word? It makes an ‘ass’ out of ‘u’ and ‘me’.” Hermione shook her head.

“So it’s a spell then? Lucius hasn’t cast any spell on me!” Harry defended.

“Are all Gryffindor men this thick or just my best friends,” Hermione moaned. “Harry, Lucius can get you pregnant the old fashioned way unless one of you used a protection spell! Did either of you discuss protection?”

“OH GOD,” Harry said before he fainted into Hermione’s lap.

“Fainting is not a good sign oh thick headed hormone driven friend of mine.” Hermione whispered. “Enervate.”

“Harry is there any chance you could be pregnant?” Hermione asked seriously. Harry fainted again. “Oh this so does not look good.”

“OH MY GOD! Don’t tell me Harry doesn’t know about male wizards getting pregnant?” Pansy gasped.

“He was raised by muggles Lucius,” Severus drawled.

“Please, Harry has had lovers before me,” Lucius replied casually.

“He and Oliver were together,” Draco stated.

“Oliver is so cute!” Pansy gushed. Lucius sneered.

“Oliver Wood, his team captain? But Harry was underage; if he was caught he would have been expelled at least!” Severus replied.

“He was a Gryffindor, so probably far too noble to do that to Harry,” Draco drawled.

Lucius paled. “Surely there were other wizards?”

“Nope, not that I know of, and I know all the rumors. There certainly have been a lot of guys who tried to catch the Gay Gryffindor but Harry seemed to prefer older men right from the off.” Pansy said.

“Father, you really should consider that discussion we had earlier a bit more seriously.” Draco drawled.

“Yes, Lucius, do tell. What was that little chat about?” Severus asked happily.

“Draco was wondering if I was going to marry him,” Lucius replied softly.

“OH MY GOSH! LOOK!” Pansy pointed out the glass doors to where Harry had just fainted into Hermione’s lap.

“Father, this is just a wild guess on my part but I think Harry just got the talk from Hermione,” Draco laughed.

“And, as usual, was absolutely clueless,” Severus smirked.

“Oh, poor Hermione!” Pansy laughed out loud. “OH NO, LOOK!” Pansy gasped falling on the floor. They all turned once again to the French glass patio doors where Harry had just fainted for the second time. Pansy and Draco fell over themselves laughing at the Gryffindors.

Severus smiled at his old friend who had a very interesting smile spreading across his face.

“Enervate.” Hermione said for the second time. Harry blinked.

“Hermione?”

“Harry, you had no clue did you? And you never used protection?” Hermione asked.

“Um, no on both counts,” Harry whispered.

“Did Lucius know that you never had a wizard lover?”

“He knew I had lovers.”

“So he must have thought you knew about this. Therefore he never used protection. Did he ever mutter a spell before you had sex?”

“Not that I’m aware of Hermione.”

“Harry, have you talked about getting married?”

“No. I mean he just got divorced. She was a horrible woman though. He said they hadn’t slept together since she conceived. I can’t say I’m the least bit upset the bitch is dead.”

“Harry, what are you going to do if you’re pregnant?” Hermione whispered.

“I don’t want to trap him into marriage; he had a forced marriage once. I…I guess I’d leave, but I love him so much,” Harry began to cry.

He was sobbing so violently he didn’t notice right away that the arms holding him felt different. He looked up through tears to find Lucius was holding him.

“I don’t want you to leave whether you are pregnant or not,” Lucius whispered as he kissed Harry’s tears away.

“Oh lord Lucius, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered, the pain evident in his voice.

“I’m not,” Lucius beamed.

“What?” Harry gasped.

“Draco asked me just this morning if I was going to marry you. I hadn’t even thought about it. But once I did I couldn’t stop thinking about it. That’s why I was so dazed this morning, and why I was floating with you. Although I must admit to still being rather dazed by last night’s lovemaking.”

“Lucius, I don’t want to trap you. She did that,” Harry whispered.

“Love is one word she and I never used. It never existed for us. I never loved her. I love you.” Lucius whispered before kissing Harry softly. Then, for a better position, he stood and straddled the concrete bench. “Come here,” Lucius said, and Harry wrapped his legs around Lucius’ back and kissed him in return. “I love you too Lucius.”

“So, personally I’d be thrilled if you were. But I know you had reservations about it. What would you want to do?” Lucius held his breath in fear.

“Well, I would never give it up and I wouldn’t ever consider the alternative.” Harry said firmly. Lucius released his breath.

“Well I would never allow a child of mine to be a bastard,” Lucius said just as firmly.

“Agreed,” Harry whispered nervously, hoping he wasn’t trapping Lucius.

“You know I can see right through you on this one my lover. I don’t think you are trapping me.” Lucius chuckled.

“But others will think so,” Harry groaned.

“I don’t give a DAMN what other people think about us Harry, just what you think and feel about me.” Lucius said honestly. “Do you still love me even though I may have seriously damaged your reputation?”

“Of course I still love you Lucius, don’t be silly.” Harry chuckled.

“See, that’s better. The problem is now that if I ask you to marry me now you’ll think I didn’t want to ask you before. You’ll think you forced me into it. Of course, Draco could vouch for my innocence.’

“You innocent?” Harry teased, not wanting to give away how excited he was at the prospect of marrying the man he’d fallen in love with so quickly and deeply.

“Hmm, and I suppose you flirt openly with all your schoolmates’ fathers?” Lucius drawled, happy to ease the tension.


	16. Chapter 16

“God, what is taking them so long?” Draco growled. “Come on Father how hard can it be?”

“Come on Lucius!” Severus chimed in.

“Oh Harry, please don’t blow this one!” Hermione bit her lip and crossed her fingers.

“Wow, what is so hard about saying, ‘Harry will you marry me?” Pansy ground out between gritted teeth.

“Oh but Harry is SO stubborn! He probably will refuse just because he is scared he’s trapping Lucius!” Hermione wailed.

“If he doesn’t hurry up I will ask him for him!” Draco growled.

“Ten galleons says he is pregnant!” Pansy cried.

“Ten galleons says Lucius chickens out,” Severus said.

“Ten galleons says Harry will be stupid and refuse,” Hermione wailed.

“If Harry doesn’t accept I will render him incapable of ever having children!” Draco growled angrily. “But ten on the pregnant bit.”

“WHY is it taking so long?” Pansy wailed.

The foursome turned again to stare out the glass doors eagerly awaiting the results.

*******************************************************************

“No Lucius, I only ever flirted with you. But I suppose you often invite your son’s school mates over to seduce them?” Harry retorted.

“Don’t be silly, just you, there’s only ever been you Harry,” Lucius whispered as he kissed Harry again. He broke off and looked deeply into his lover’s eyes. His heart melted as he looked into the emerald depths of the man he loved. Harry felt his heart skip wildly in his chest, his breath gone from his lungs.

“Harry my love, my sweet, do you still think you’re trapping me, even after last night?” Lucius whispered. He shook his head at the look of fear in his lover’s eyes. “Go ahead Harry, reach in my mind. I understand you need to.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispered and reached carefully into Lucius’ mind. He carefully avoided the worst memories, and the embarrassing ones. He looked only for things that concerned him. With amazement he found a large portion of Lucius’ mind was devoted solely to him. There were memories of kisses and lovemaking, of talks and laughter, of hopes and dreams, but through it all was pure unselfish unconditional love. Harry felt tears running down his face that were tears of happiness. He pulled away, grateful for the trust and understanding Lucius had showed him.

“I love you too Lucius,” Harry whispered, unable to find his voice. Lucius stroked the side of his face, still wet from tears of joy.

“Harry, my sweet, wonderful lover, my world, you are the better half of me. I love you more than life itself; will you marry me?”

“Yes, my precious Lucius, yes,” Harry gasped before his words vanished into the mouth of his lover in the most intense, mind blowing kiss they had shared yet.

“Tomorrow.” Lucius gasped before ravishing Harry’s neck with love bites.

“But school,” Harry groaned grinding into Lucius’ lap and tossing his head back to reveal more of his neck for his lover.

“Exactly, no bastards,” the Lord of Manor growled as he ripped off Harry’s shirt, lowering him to the bench to play with his navel piercing.

“OH GOD LUCIUS!” Harry screamed as Lucius dipped his tongue into his navel sucking and nibbling.

“That’s a yes,” Lucius said, before apparating them both to the bedroom. ***************************

“OH HERA THAT WAS HOT!” Hermione gasped fanning herself.

“I think that constituted a ‘yes’.” Severus gasped as he looked over to find scattered remnants of Draco and Pansy’s clothing on the floor but them no where to be seen. “Oh, my love, we are alone; let me show you the West Wing,” Severus purred before he and Hermione vanished. **********************

“Harry my love, did you want to use something this time to prevent…” Lucius said, looking seriously down at his lover lying naked in his arms.

“No,” Harry whispered, gazing up at Lucius, his emerald eyes filled with love.

“Are you sure?” Lucius asked, choking back tears.

Harry reached out a hand and stroked his lover’s face.

“Yes my love, very sure.”

“I love you too.” Lucius said before he lowered himself into his lover.

******************************************************************

Over an hour later the group reassembled. There was an awkward silence at first. Draco was the first to end it.

“So, how did your talk go?” Draco looked pointedly at his father.

*It’s okay Lucius, go ahead. * Harry smiled at his lover.

“Harry has consented to marry me.” Lucius beamed happily at his son.

Cheering erupted in the room and Draco summoned a house elf for the Champagne from Pansy’s family vineyard. Hermione had some pumpkin juice. Harry had some too. Hermione dragged Harry off to a corner.

‘Harry, I’m so happy for you. It’s easy to see how much you love each other.” Hermione said through tears.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Hormones, just ignore me.”

“Hermione, I can tap into thoughts and minds now, would you mind if I?” Harry pointed at Hermione’s stomach. “I won’t touch its mind; I just want to see if I can hear a heartbeat. If I can, then I can share it with you.”

Hermione smiled eagerly and closed her eyes. Harry reached out tentatively into his friend’s mind. He very carefully avoided her thoughts and just listened. It took him a minute to concentrate hard enough to pick out Hermione’s heartbeat. It was a very solid rhythm.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Harry smiled and listened very closely then he heard it.

*Hermione, this is your baby. *

SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH

Hermione started to cry and Severus hurried over, seeing Harry’s hands over her stomach.

“Severus, Harry is helping me hear our baby!”

The Professors face dropped as he looked at Harry, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything because his heart was in his throat.

Here, Severus, is your baby. *

SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH

Harry smiled and walked away from the couple to leave them alone. He was careful to leave a small link between them and the baby for a moment so he could leave unnoticed.

“Harry, what did you do?” Lucius whispered as Harry sat down next to him on the couch again.

“I let them hear the baby’s heartbeat.” Harry smiled.

“That was a very kind thing to do my sweet.”

“Well, this way I know that I will hear ours as well -someday.” Harry blushed.

“What was that?” Draco had jumped over the back of the couch gracefully landing next to Harry. “Are you two PLANNING on making me a big brother?” The room went silent to listen for the answer. Harry blushed crimson.

“Yes, I suppose we are. Is that a problem Draco?” Lucius drawled, loving the blush on Harry’s face.

“ARE YOU KIDDING? I always wanted a brother or sister!” Draco yelled happily, punching Harry playfully on the arm. “So when’s the big day?”

“Tomorrow,” Lucius said simply. “New Years.”

“WHAT?” yelled the room in unison, causing Harry to leap backwards into Lucius’ arms.

“Lucius wants to get married before I return to school, just in case,” Harry blushed.

“But Dad! You’re a Malfoy marrying one of the most famous Wizards of all time; this should be huge!” Draco yelled. “Imagine what it will mean for the family name!”

Lucius started laughing. “Oh I have got it bad,” Lucius smiled and snuggled the lion in his arms. “Draco, I don’t give a DAMN about the family name anymore. I only care about Harry.”

The people in the room stood gobsmacked to hear the almighty Lord of the Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy, make such a declaration about the family name. At the look upon their stunned faces Lucius and Harry both began to laugh.

“If it means that much to you Draco, we can have a big reception during the summer where we can announce that we eloped.” Lucius smiled.

“Oh Lucius, thank Merlin, you gave us all a scare. I thought Mr. Potter had made you mad!” Severus proclaimed.

“Mr. Harry James Malfoy,” Hermione said. “It has a nice ring to it actually.”

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry said smiling.

“Yes, thank you Miss Granger,” Lucius offered.

“Hermione, please.”

“Then you will have to call me Lucius.”

“Oh! I have to tell Moony!” and with that Harry ran from the room.

Lucius laughed and had another glass of champagne. Hermione followed Harry out while Draco and Pansy left for her house. Severus slapped Lucius on the back.

“Well, I guess we are both a pair of crazy old fools Lucius.”

“Speak for yourself,” Lucius laughed as they toasted to their future.

Harry sat nervously in front of the fire as Hermione sat next to him; he gave her a weak smile.

“It will be okay Harry; he loves you too.” Harry nodded and threw the ashes into the fire while saying “Remus Lupin.”

“Remus?” Harry poked his head into the fire. “Hello, Moony?”

“Shhh, Harry not so loud, eh?” Remus wandered over to the fireplace with a bottle in his hand.

“Um, I have something to tell you Moony,” Harry stammered nervously.

“Oh God Harry, what now?” Moony groaned.

“Well it’s about Lucius and I …”

“If he hurt you I’ll kill him Harry,” Remus glared into the fire.

“Oh no! Nothing like that see, um…” Harry blushed profusely.

“Whew! So quit beating around the bush boy!” Remus growled, sounding just like Sirius.

“He asked me to marry him and I said yes and we are getting married tomorrow and we are planning on having kids if I’m not already pregnant,” Harry said all in one breath.

Remus smiled, nodded his head, rolled his eyes back in his head, and passed out. Hermione started to giggle. She poked her wand in the fire. “Enervate.”

“Huh oh, Harry, Hermione, I just had the craziest dream!”

“Um, no dream Moony.” Harry blushed. The man’s eyes went wide and his face ashen, then he began to chug the remaining wine in the bottle he held.

“Please Remus, they really are very happy together and Lucius is nothing but kind to him. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.” Hermione added. Harry nodded.

“Harry Malfoy? Oh man. What would your dad say? I’ll tell you what James would say! He’d say I was one dead werewolf! Oh, and Sirius, well he would have done anything to make you happy. Then again, James and Lily would have too. Are you happy Harry, be honest with me,” Remus sobbed drunkenly.

‘Yes Moony, I am. I’d like you to be best man for me Moony.”

“Sure,” Remus choked out. “I’ll just pop over tomorrow okay?” the man began to cry and left the room. Harry pulled back out then turned and cried on Hermione’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Harry. If anyone understands I do. Imagine how Ron will react when he finds out I’m going to be Hermione Snape! And that I’m pregnant!” Hermione looked terrified. “I, uh, broke it off with him. I’m afraid it hurt him pretty badly. I told him I’d been seeing someone else and I loved him like a brother. He’s really going to need you Harry.”

“Oh yeah, he’s going to go ape when he finds out I’m Harry James Malfoy!” But in spite of himself Harry smiled. “You know Herm’, I really don’t think I care. So just think of what that man out there means to you and forget all about Ron, he’ll be okay. We will just match him up with someone right away.”

Harry helped Hermione up, “Come on Mommy, you should probably get some rest.”

“Oh, not you too! You sound just like Severus!”

“Look, no reason to get mean,” Harry joked and got an elbow in the ribs for it.

Walking out into the sitting area rubbing his ribs, Severus took one look at Harry and started to laugh.

“Told her she needed to rest?” He chortled.

“Yeah, see if I do that again.” Harry glared at Hermione.

“Well, we ought to be going.” Severus announced, seeing that Hermione did indeed look very tired. Lucius and Harry waved, and then the couple vanished.

“Lucius, would you mind if I went for a run. I need to do some thinking.” Harry asked carefully.

“Is everything all right Harry?” Lucius asked with concern.

“Yes, it’s just Remus didn’t take it to well. He did agree to be my best man, but he was crying.” Harry bit his lip.

“By all means Harry, I just have a favor to ask in regards to your transformations from here on out.”

“What Lucius?”

“Nothing smaller than your human form, in case,” Lucius smiled. Harry smiled, then transformed into his Panther form and ran out into the back gardens.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius made several important contacts in regards to the elopement tomorrow then went for a long soak in one of the hot tubs.

“Really Albus he’s a danger to himself and everyone around him,” Minerva scolded.

“But Minerva it’s Harry’s last year of school he deserves to have as much time here as he can.” Albus replied.

“As long as he has a mental link to Lucius he should be all right. He’s already apparated items through the wards. I dare say if he gets too upset he can apparate to the Manor.” Severus offered.

“If he becomes pregnant his powers will be too hard to control,” Madame Sprout put in.

“I completely agree. Perhaps he should not be allowed to play Quidditch either,” Poppy stated.

“Please ladies, Harry will know himself when he is pregnant. I’m sure he’ll be happy to return to his husband when he finds he is.” Severus argued.

“You mean it will be beneficial to Hermione!” Minerva snapped still horrified that Snape had impregnated the best Witch in her house.

“Quite true Minerva yet another reason he should stay,” Albus agreed.

“Perhaps we can find a way to make it easier on both of them?” Hagrid asked.

“Excellent idea. With Hermione’s love of books I’m sure she can help Madame Pince. She really needs the time off.” Albus stated.

They all nodded quickly, the Head Librarian had an irritable temperament.

“If we can convince Remus to come back temporarily Harry can help with the DADA class.” Severus replied thinking of how unhappy Remus had been with the whole situation. He also thought it would help in case Harry became a wolf again, but decided it was best not to mention it.

“Wonderful then it’s decided Harry will stay at Hogwarts until he becomes pregnant, if he does that is. He can help out with DADA classes and Hermione can help out in the library.”

“But what about his N.E.W.T.’s?” Professor Flitwick asked.

“We will test him immediately. What he doesn’t pass he can continue in those classes only with his schoolmates.” Dumbledore said with a finality that stated the meeting was over.

As they all shuffled out of the office Dumbledore walked over to pet Fawkes. “Thank goodness he already killed Voldemort, eh?” The Phoenix bobbed its head up and down in agreement then sang happily. Dumbledore smiled and sat back down, “Yes, Happy New Years to us all.” Then he sat down to write a letter to Harry & Lucius. Another was also sent off to Remus Lupin who gratefully accepted the position to be able to keep an eye on Harry.

*******************************************************************************

Pop! Master?

“Yes?” Lucius drawled reveling in the soothing bubbling water.

“Two owl posts have just arrived.”

“Mmm, who are they from?” Lucius asked without opening his eyes.

“One is from Hogwarts another from a Mr. Wood for Mr. Potter.”

Lucius sat up quickly and looked angrily at the letter from Wood. What did Harry’s old boyfriend want? He could feel anger and jealousy surge through him.

Lucius? What’s wrong love? *

/ You received some mail Harry. /

Oh, who from? *

/ Hogwarts and Oliver Wood. /

Jealous? *

/ Yes, so what! /

I love you. I never felt that way about him. It was just a crush. *

/ Well. I still don’t like it. /

I’ll be right there. *

/ Good. /

::snicker ::: *

Harry soon apparated to Lucius’ side stripped quickly and lowered himself into the tub alongside his lover. He climbed into Lucius’ lap and kissed him until he felt he had calmed down then opened the letters. He cleared his throat and read them out loud.

Dear Harry & Lucius,

I’d like to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. I wish you happiness and fulfillment in the years to come.

In regards to your further schooling Harry, the staff and I agree that it would be best for you to return to school. Because of the possibility that you either are or will soon be expecting you will be put on a lighter schedule. We want you to take your N.E.W.T.’s upon your return as we feel you will test out of several classes immediately because of your level of powers. I have asked Remus Lupin to return to the position of DADA Professor so he can be there for you and you can assist him with the class.

If you are or do become pregnant during the rest of the school year we insist you return home to your husband. Your powers will be uncontrollable for any of us to regulate during a pregnancy. We believe your mind link with your husband will help you maintain a semblance of control. Severus also believes that you will be able to apparate to him if you become too upset.

Lucius, you are of course welcome to visit at anytime. Hermione and Harry will be set in rooms separate from those of their year due to the extra medical attention they will need. If either of you have any further suggestions or changes you wish to make to this plan please contact me at your earliest convenience.

Albus Dumbledore

Ps.

Harry shall we address you as Mr. Potter in school or Mr. Malfoy? I will also see about moving the Quidditch schedule up.

Harry paused between letters.

“What do you think Lucius?” Harry asked.

“It sounds adequate. I am relieved to hear they will put you on lighter duty and have taken suitable precautions. Harry please tell me the second you realize your pregnant. You won’t keep it from me to play Quidditch will you?”

“No, I won’t risk the baby. Don’t worry.” Harry smiled and Lucius relaxed for a moment then he stiffened recalling the other letter.

“I really don’t know what he wants Lucius,” Harry said seeing his lover tense then opened up the letter from Oliver.

Harry my love,

Why haven’t I heard from you about the Seeker position on the team? Where are you? I came to visit you at the school and they said you’d gone. But I know you hate the Dursleys and you weren’t at the Burrow. Ron is worried too. No one will tell us where you are. I’ll hang on as long as I can for your answer and to get to see you before I go. I’ll be at the Burrow. I really hope you take the position. The team needs a good Seeker. I’d like the chance to pick up where we left off if you are still interested. If not let me know who he is and I’ll kill him. Just kidding. I can really expect that you’d stay single all these years. But the position is yours no matter what happens or doesn’t happen between us.

Yours always,

Oliver

Harry gulped and lowered the scroll looking nervously over the top. Lucius was furious.

“I love you Lucius.” Harry whispered nervously.   
Lucius calmed slightly. Harry put down the scroll from Oliver and climbed back into his lovers’ lap. He looked deeply into the gray eyes until he could barely breathe.

“I love you Lucius Malfoy, no one else. I am marrying you Lucius. There is a chance I may even be carrying our child, already. By the time I see him again, I will already be a Malfoy. I love you. I will tell him ‘no’ plain and simple. We are friends only. If he tries anything I can let Moony, Draco or even Severus loose on him, okay? Feel better now?”

“Yes, I suppose so. But I get to kill him first.” Lucius growled.

“Just because you’re jealous?” Harry pouted.

“Because I love you,” Lucius purred sensing what Harry needed to hear.

He brightened up at the words and snuggled in for a nice long snog session with the blond. It made Lucius feel better too. Harry soon found out how better when Lucius began to make love to him again. But Harry also knew that Lucius needed to re-stake his possession of him. Lucius allowed his lover to feel all of his emotions, all his intensity and passion as he made tender, long, slow love to him. He knew that time was slipping away from him and that Harry would soon be leaving for school. As he thought about it the loving became desperate and needy. Harry almost melted underneath him as he retook him time and time again. For the first time when Lucius finished making love to Harry the raven-haired man curled around him and cried. They both seemed to understand time was growing short for them. It was a long time before they could let go of each other. A shadow of knowledge had seemed to settle over them that Harry was leaving for school the day after tomorrow.

Lucius suddenly smiled. “Harry you know what we need to do?”

“What?” Harry whispered his voice raspy from crying.

“We need to buy rings and plan our honeymoon.” Lucius said as he kissed Harry gently.

“Oh, hey you’re right,” Harry perked up a little at this.

“Of course we could go on lots of mini-honeymoons every weekend until you’re so pregnant you waddle,” Lucius teased.

Harry splashed him while blushing madly and soon the two men had a full out splash war going on. It cheered them both more then they would admit.

“We’ll go look for rings right after dinner,” Lucius said when they finally got out of the tub completely water logged.

“Okay,’ said Harry smiling brightly again.

“Then we can plan where our first few honeymoons will be tomorrow,” Lucius said happily feeling better knowing he would see Harry every weekend.

“Okay but remember we might have to come back if I have a game,” Harry recalled.

“As long as we are together,” Lucius smiled.

They quickly dried and dressed then ate. After dinner they apparated to Tiffany’s in New York City. Harry was overwhelmed by the jewelry store and loved the Big Apple. The couple decided it would have to be one of their honeymoon destinations. Lucius demanded to see only the very best and most exquisite diamond settings. Harry would have settled for a simple band but Lucius raised an eyebrow and chuckled in a way that distinctly said, ‘I think not.’ All the trays of diamonds presented for their approval dazed the Gryffindor. Lucius beamed with pleasure when Harry gasped at a diamond from South Africa that was set in France. It was set very neatly in the band with scatterings of platinum twisting around the edges to offset its beauty. The combination of the diamond, with the brushed gold and platinum was simple, intricate and elegant. They bought the set, which a wizard in the back room sized to their individual needs.

The happy couple apparated home with their wedding bands. Neither wanted the day to end so they snuggled by the fire in the Master Bedroom before going to bed.

“Harry?”

“Mmm?”

“What will you go by at school?”

“I doubt I’ll have much say. I’m sure Severus will revel in calling me Mr. Malfoy just to drive my housemates crazy. McGonagall will not be able to say it so she’s likely to call me Harry from here on. Professor Sprout is a romantic so she’ll call me Harry Malfoy. Professor Flitwick was scared to have Harry Potter in his class having Harry Potter Malfoy will terrify him. So he’ll just call me Harry too. Pompfrey is very proper so she will use my married name. I think Dumbledore is asking because he doesn’t know whether to openly show approval by using my married name or whether to ignore that it happened while I was away with his approval. Since I am the only Harry in the school, I may let him off the hook and let him just use that. Besides, technically I will be part of the staff, so that would be even more readily accepted by my classmates.”

“You’ve really given this a lot of thought, haven’t you?”

“How can you tell?”

“Harry my love you are so quiet most of the time that if you ever use more than two sentences in a row I know that you’ve either given it a great deal of thought or are very passionate about the subject.”

“Really?” Harry blinked but the more he thought about it he realized Lucius was probably right. After all couldn’t he and Ron talk for hours about Quidditch? Harry sighed as he thought of the redhead knowing it would be very hard on him.

“You’re thinking about that Weasley boy again aren’t you?”

“Yes, but how did you know?”

“The pain that crosses your face. Does he really mean that much to you?”

“Well he and Hermione were my best friends.”

“Yes, Draco wrote me all the time about the Holy Trio.” Lucius chuckled. “He really hates him a great deal.”

“Why?”

“Because he became friends with you before him. If he had known it was you in the robe shop that day he would have been a great deal nicer. Draco grew up hearing your name. He always felt that the power of the Malfoys should be teamed up with the great Harry Potter.” Lucius laughed as he said this. “Then there’s always the fact that despite being atrociously poor that boy had all those brothers and even a sister, as well as parents who gave open affection and loved each other.”

Harry was quiet a minute letting all that sink in. It made an incredible amount of sense from Lucius’ perspective. Shaking his head at his own one-sided view of Draco for years he marveled at the amount of time and energy that had been wasted upon arguing.

“Do you think Draco will settle down with Ron now, and not fight so much?”

“It’s possible. I think it will all depend upon how bitter Mr. Weasley is about losing you and Hermione in one go.”

“Do you have any advice to offer as to how I should handle it?” Lucius chuckled.

“Just one off-hand but I don’t think your Gryffindor nobility will approve.”

“Please Lucius, I really want to know.” Lucius smiled glad his lover took his view and opinions seriously.

“Put him in a full body bind complete with gag and force him to listen to you, Draco, Severus and Hermione maybe even Pansy until you’re completely talked out. Then let him simmer a bit before you let him loose.”

“Hell, bloody damn good idea really.”

“Harry!” Lucius admonished.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry blushed knowing his language had been a little too colorful for Lucius but it had slipped out. Lucius saw the blush and knew Harry had understood but could resist teasing a little more.

“Please don’t use language that anymore, the baby might hear it!” Harry turned so red that Lucius began to laugh.

“Stop making me blush Lucius! I swear you do it on purpose.” Harry rallied.

“Of course I do.” Lucius purred.

“But I might not even be pregnant!” Harry retorted.

“It won’t be for lack of trying lover,” Lucius growled then looked at Harry like he was the last antelope on the African Plain and he was a starving cheetah.

Harry’s eyes went wide then fluttered shut as Lucius pounced to lay claim to his lover once again starting with devouring his mouth then his chest and finally swallowing his raging hard on whole. Harry sank both hands into Lucius long flowing mane of hair before screaming his release. Then with a look of desperate longing and hunger he returned the favor before making love to Lucius in front of the fire. A long time later the two lovers fell asleep in a tight embrace on the sheepskin rug. When Harry woke the next morning it was Lucius’ face he saw as he was carried to the bed before Lucius made love to him. Harry’s screams of passion filled the manor reverberating off the walls as Lucius pounded him into the mattress over and over. In a trembling heap of orgasmic bliss he finally collapsed into Harry’s arms and they both fell asleep again, dead to the world.

It was almost noon the next day when Lucius woke up. The room was filled with vase after vase of long stem red roses and Harry was carrying in a tray to him.

“Good morning husband to be,” Harry purred as he placed the tray over Lucius’ lap.

Then stole a piece of toast from it. Lucius shook his head wondering how he ever got so lucky.

“I love you too,” Lucius said as a way of a greeting. “Are you ready to be a Malfoy?”

“You tell me,” Harry chuckled. “Am I Malfoy material?”

“No, you will never be Malfoy material. You are more than that much, much more. You are the man that I love.”

“Oh Lucius, I love you too!” Harry cried crawling over the tray to kiss his fianc�. Smiling and floating slightly off the floor again Harry went to take a shower.

Lucius was almost done with his tea and tray when he heard Harry scream in his head.

* OW! Lucius help! *

Bolting quickly out of the bed Lucius ran into the bathroom to find Harry pushing against the ceiling. Lucius held up a hand and grounded Harry’s powers when they touched he held on tightly until Harry came down to terra firma.

“Love, what happened?” Lucius asked with concern. Harry turned beet red then took Lucius’ hand again to make sure he wouldn’t have a repeat performance.

“Well I started to think about last night and getting married today then I hit my head on the ceiling.” Lucius shook his head smiling in understanding then dragged Harry from the shower tossing a towel at him.

“Come on, you’re going to use up all the hot water,” Lucius teased before he yelped as Harry towel whipped him. Lucius charged out after Harry to make him pay he trapped him on the bed leaving a very, very large hickey on his neck before he rolled him over and swatted him on the ass. Harry rubbed his ass cheeks but sighed happily at how good the hickey felt. He had secretly wished that Lucius would mark him with something like that so he would have a memento during the week. He floated up and grabbed some clothes having to swim over to them. By the time Lucius came out Harry was laughing heartily as he did Superman impressions from one side of the room to the other.

“Are you going to be like this all day? Maybe I should just tie a sting to you and carry you around like a balloon?” Lucius laughed floating up a bit himself. He got dressed and grabbed a flying Harry by the hand so he could follow out of the room. He wondered vaguely in the back of his head why he couldn’t ground Harry today not noticing he was levitating ever higher himself.

“Did you eat Harry?” Lucius suddenly wondered as they reached the sitting room.

“No, I’m too excited.” Harry said happily.

“Harry please don’t start skipping meals. At least have some fruit and milk.” Lucius implored then dragged Harry down into his arms causing them both to soar together.

“I’ll eat if you give me one of your famous open mouthed kisses,” Harry teased lifting a little higher.

“Harry you know that always leads to making love. Even my bum is sore this morning,” Lucius protested.

“Ahem, well I could have done without that knowledge,” Remus kidded as he stepped from the fire.

“Moony!” Harry yelled happily zooming through the air at his dear friend and pseudo-Godfather.

“HARRY!” Moony yelled seeing the speeding bullet that was Harry flying toward him.

“What?” Harry asked putting on the brakes and hovering a meter off the ground.

“Do you always fly through the house?” Moony gasped.

“Only when he is this happy,” Lucius chuckled as he walked over a half meter off the ground himself.

“You too?” Moony gasped looking at Lucius seemingly walking on clouds.

“What can I say Harry has me walking on air too,” Lucius shrugged with a grin plastered across his face.

“So is this a formal wedding?” Remus asked.

“Dress robes will be provided,” Lucius said as he snapped for a house elf.

Pop!

Master?

Please bring the dress robes for Mr. Lupin to try on and bring breakfast for Harry.”

Pop!

“Lucius I said I wasn’t hungry,” Harry moaned.

“Harry my sweet, please eat something you haven’t had anything but a piece of toast since dinner.” Lucius implored. “Is he always this stubborn Remus?”

“ALWAYS!” growled the wolf. “Harry James you will eat something this instant I will not have James’ grandchild starved because you are too in love to eat!”

Lucius laughed.

“Remus we don’t even know if I am pregnant, so you can stop treating me like a china doll.” Harry growled back while lowering slightly.

“UGH you are so much like James and Sirius its like Lily never entered into the equation!” Remus snarled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry retorted as he lowered again.

Pop! Pop!

“That you are all so STUBBORN!” Remus threw up his arms in the air.

Lucius took Harry’s hand.

“Come on down love, you lost this war. It’s time to eat. For me?”

Harry smiled and sat down to eat.

“I don’t believe it. You actually listen to someone?” Remus fell into a chair in shock. Then he looked up at Lucius appreciatively. “You just got my blessing. I need all the help I can get with him.”

Lucius snickered then handed Remus his robe. “Thank you for the blessing.”

“Thank you for being able to tame my Godson!” Remus cried in aggravation while tossing on the robe haphazardly.   
Lucius shook his head then straightened out the robes. He pinched the top of his nose to stave off a headache at Remus’ appearance. Harry smiled and waved a hand in the direction of his best man instantly straightening his clothes, robes, tie and hair. Lucius beamed at Harry in gratitude and Harry stood up to go over to him then blinked and swayed on the spot. Harry found Lucius’ arms around him in a flash.

“Whoa.” Harry said leaning heavily into Lucius. Sitting back onto the couch Lucius pulled Harry into his lap giving him a minute to recover. Remus blinked in surprise at the loving and protective man when it came to Harry. Lucius sat and rubbed a hand up and down Harry’s back while the other held his head against his shoulder.

“Harry are you okay or should I call someone?” Lucius asked with concern.

“No I’m okay, I either got up too fast or went without food too long,” Harry replied sounding much more steady.

“Well you’re not budging from this spot for a few minutes so just get comfortable,” Lucius said seriously.

Remus raised an eyebrow, he never saw this side of Lucius it was shattering his previous misconceptions of the man. After a minute or so Harry began to squirm and Lucius let him up reluctantly. Remus noticed after that Lucius’ eyes never left Harry for more than a second or two. When Severus arrived with Hermione in tow, Lucius implored Remus to keep a close eye on Harry then dragged his friend off to the side.

“What is it Lucius?” Severus asked sharply seeing Lucius’ face.

“Harry had a bit of an episode earlier.” Lucius said running a hand through his hair distractedly.

“What do you mean?” Snape snapped.

“He got up and I thought he was going to pass out. We got up late and he only had a bit of toast since dinner and it was after noon. He said that it was either the lack of food or that he’d gotten up too soon. I’d appreciate it if you helped keep an eye on him at school and tonight. Just in case.”

“Of course,” Severus inclined his head slightly then watched as his friend hurried protectively back to Harry. He walked thoughtfully back to Hermione.

“Severus honey?’ Hermione asked with concern.

“Did Harry act funny to the other day?” Severus asked.

“He fainted twice. Why?” Hermione asked.

“Lucius is concerned.”

“What happened?” Hermione whispered urgently.

Severus quickly and quietly explained. Hermione wrung her hands and bit her lip. It made Severus concerned seeing her reaction. He watched her fidget for several minutes before she seemed to come to a decision and walked up to Lucius.

“May I speak with you a minute please?” Hermione asked softly and nervously. The elder Malfoy still intimidated her at times. He nodded his head then looked pointedly at Severus and Remus.

Hermione walked a bit down the hall before she turned.

“Lucius I did some research on Harry after I left here in regards to him having children. “

Lucius blinked in wonderment at the witches’ resourcefulness.

“I found two important things. One is his Grandfather on his paternal side had an unusual problem with very low blood pressure and because of some Vampire blood in him was highly allergic to garlic which also made him pass out. So Harry must eat on a regular basis in case this is one of his inherited traits. The second is that most male wizard pregnancies exhibit signs earlier than muggle one or even witches.”

Lucius gulped.

“How early Hermione?”

“Well with me I didn’t show signs until two weeks while my muggle mother was three or four weeks. If Harry is he could show signs as early as a week. But history shows the more powerful the wizard the quicker the body reacts. Godrics’ brother knew in four days. And everyone keeps saying that Harry is more powerful than Merlin or at the very least his equal. I don’t mean to worry you unnecessarily but he did faint twice the other day when we had our talk. When he did it the first time I thought it was just the shock but when he did it the second time I knew it wasn’t a good sign – that is if he didn’t want to have children. But then with the excitement of the wedding I forgot. I know it isn’t my place but I’m, well worried.” Hermione bit her lip.

Lucius recalled as well seeing Harry faint but had also chalked it up to the discussion he’d been having with Hermione.

“I appreciate your concern Hermione. I know how close you two are. Tell me did your research say when the heart of the baby first beats?”

“Yes, not for twenty days, almost three weeks.” Hermione bit her lip again.

“Thank you Hermione,” Lucius said placing an impulsive quick kiss to the top of her head before rushing back to Harry gathering him in his arms.

“Hey!” Harry said suddenly squished. “AIR!” Lucius chuckled at his own enthusiasm and held out his hand to his lover.

Harry looked at him funny but took his hand and let himself be guided to the couch to sit in a very possessive embrace. Harry thought Lucius’ possessiveness was a tad strange but chalked it up to it being their last day together. Severus stepped up for his fitting next as Lucius’ best man and winked at his friend as he passed. Hermione watched Harry like an eagle and kept seeing his eyes blink and swim out of focus. She began to wring her hands again.

Draco arrived with Pansy and Severus dragged them off to update them quickly. They swore to help in watching Harry.

Remus watched his Godson behaving more oddly as the afternoon progressed ever closer to the wedding. He could also smell the anxiety in the room thanks to his werewolf senses.

“L-Lucius?” Harry said in an odd tone from where he was still seated firmly in Lucius’ embrace.

Lucius looked down at his lovers eyes saw them swim out of focus then roll back in his head as he went limp in his arms.

“OH GOD Harry!” Lucius yelled pulling the limp body close to him. “That’s it someone get a healer fast!” Lucius yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

Moments later a healer, a Mr. Hale, arrived to check on Harry. It took Severus, Remus and Draco combined to pull Lucius away from Harry long enough for the healer to have a good look at him. Harry regained consciousness during the examination in the Master bedroom and was rather stunned at all the sudden attention, before he passed out again. After several agonizing minutes for Lucius, which seemed like hours he was allowed to talk to the Healer.

“Is he alright?” Lucius croaked his throat tight with worry.

“Yes Mr. Malfoy he is going to be fine. His blood pressure is very low as is his blood sugar. His iron is also low. Is he a vegetarian?”

Lucius nodded.

“Well I want him to start taking these Iron potion supplements daily. He should have a small meal every 4-6 hours but if he gets hungry in between that’s fine.”

“Lucius?” Harry said regaining consciousness once again. Lucius quickly gathered Harry in his arms. The healer chuckled.

“Oh yes, no strenuous activities at all. His vision should return to normal once he eats something more. Ice cream might help him with his sugar level and dairy intake, oh and he also needs Folic Acid mixed in with his Iron potion. Here’s some.” He handed placed a pouch on the nightstand with the Iron potion.

“He is an animagus as well can he still transform?” Lucius asked.

“Only large animals, such as horses, bears and stags. I take it by his physique he is an athlete?” Mr. Hale replied.

“Yes he plays on a Quidditch team.” Lucius smiled proud at his lovers physical prowness.

“Not anymore he’s grounded.” Mr. Hale ordered.

“WHAT?” screamed Harry sitting up quickly then fell limply back into Lucius’ arms.

“Oh yes. Get a second opinion if you wish but it’s too far dangerous. Oh my yes dangerous sport Quidditch. Delicate, powerful, wizard, hmm.” The healer brushed a lock of Harry’s hair off his forehead and his eyes went wide then he nodded as if the scar explained everything.

The healer gathered up his potions and left the room. Lucius lay Harry back on the bed and hurried out of the room into the hall filled with family and guests.

“Thank you for coming over so quickly Mr. Hale.’ Lucius said as he shook the healers hand. The older man looked over his glasses at Lucius.

“May I ask Mr. Malfoy what your relation is to the man in the room there? Is he the Harry Potter? ”

“Yes he is Harry Potter.” Lucius responded wondering why the question was asked. “But he is also my fianc� and we are getting married tonight.”

The healer smiled happily. “Excellent, very good to hear that. Glad to catch these things early you know. If he hadn’t of fainted I wouldn’t have thought to check. Of course he’s only about a week gone, if that, amazing to see it so early really. I should think it’s only a few days. He must be quite powerful of course I suppose he must be for it to make such a difference in him. Well, well, well Harry Potter. Do you know he kept floating off the bed? Shocking amount of power.”

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.” Lucius stated in confusion at the ramblings.

“Mr. Malfoy your fianc� is pregnant, congratulations.” Lucius smiled a large goofy grin then passed out into the arms of Draco and Severus. Remus was next toppling over into the arms of Hermione and Pansy.

Mr. Hale laughed and vanished, giving his card to Draco before he left. It took Severus and Draco several tries before they could stop laughing long enough to say “Enervate” successfully. Lucius blinked several times then began to float off the floor. Pansy and Hermione giggled wildly while trying to revive Remus.

“Harry’s pregnant,” Lucius whispered beaming like a wild man.

“Yeah Dad congratulations,” Draco said laughing and patting him on the back. “It’s about time you made me a big brother!”

“Couldn’t let me be the only one, eh Malfoy?’ Severus teased then poked his head into the bedroom and saw that Harry was sound asleep evidently from something the healer gave him the way he was snoring. “The little woman is fast asleep by the way.” Draco burst out laughing.

Remus sat up and began to hit Lucius repeatedly around the head before he too began to laugh watching the once mighty Malfoy cower.

“Well this certainly throws a monkey wrench into things doesn’t it?” Hermione said with her hands on her hips. Severus rolled his eyes at her muggle terms that no one ever understood.

“What?” Lucius asked still brightly smiling.

“Everyone went to all that trouble to make preparations for Harry to come back to Hogwarts and keep me company too!” Hermione wailed before she burst into tears sobbing into Severus’ arms. The dark hair man rolled his eyes, “Hormones, oh just wait Lucius Malfoy just you wait! You got off easy with Draco I remember Narcissa packing up and leaving for her mothers! “

“Did she really?” Draco asked.

“Yes, I told you we hated each other. I don’t want to miss a minute of this.” Lucius beamed floating off the floor a bit more.

“Dad, stop it, you’re embarrassing!” Draco teased.

“What?” Lucius asked. “Why?”

“Floating?’ Remus pointed at the half meter between Lucius and the ground.

“We’re going to need rope to tether these two down for the vows!” Pansy giggled.

“The vows,” Lucius whispered floating higher.

“Gads, the once great imposing tower of the Lord of the Malfoy Manor reduced to a smiling, floating, puddle of happiness,” Severus smirked.

The wedding party burst into laughter. Lucius just sighed happily and floated a little higher.

Lucius sat for some time on the side of the bed looking at Harry. He fussed with his hair, held his hand and beamed. Finally seeing how late it was getting he knew he had to wake Harry to tell him the news and get him ready for the vows.

“Harry, my sweet time to get up,” Lucius whispered placing light kisses on Harry’s lips.

“Mmm, don’t want to go to class today,” Harry mumbled.

“Hmm, I don’t think you’re going back to school lover,” Lucius purred.

“Huh? Oh Lucius, what’s going on? Did I faint again?” Harry asked with concern.

“Yes, my darling you fainted again. But everything will be just fine,” Lucius said beaming.

“Then why did that weird guy say I was grounded from Quidditch?” Harry said starting to get upset.

“Shhh, my love, stay calm. He had his reasons and I agree with them.” Lucius said soothingly.

“Why should I stay calm? I can’t leave the team! They need me! What reasons?” Harry growled.

“Easy my lion you shouldn’t get upset, it’s not good for the baby,’ Lucius beamed.

“W-what?” Harry gasped out.

“Yes Harry, we’re going to have a baby. Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

“Um, no. You’re serious aren’t you? But it’s so soon.”

“Yes well, it seems the more powerful the wizard the sooner the pregnancy shows itself. You’re only a few days along. But your sugar and iron are both low. No more skipping meals for you.”

“I’m pregnant,” Harry whispered floating off the bed. Lucius held him, but he was so happy he floated upwards too.

Draco peaked in the door and saw the couple floating in the air.

“Hey is this a private party or can anyone float in?” Draco teased.

“Oh hi Draco,” Harry beamed.

“Congrats Harry.” Draco smiled.

“Thanks Draco, I really appreciate how you’re taking all this,’ Harry said in all seriousness. Lucius looked proudly at his son.

“What’s not to be happy about? Slytherin is a shoe in for the cup with you out of the game,” Draco smirked. Harry threw a pillow at him.

“I suppose you ought to get ready Harry. That is if we can get down from here,” Lucius said laughing at their altitude.

“Bet you I can do it with a few choice words,” Draco drawled in amusement,” since both of you seem to be on emotional highs we just need a few lows. Hmm, let’s see, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black and Oliver Wood.”

THUMP.  
The couple was down to earth again and looked more serious but still very happy. He left feeling smug at his ingeniouity so the couple could get ready. In a few minutes they walked out. Lucius had a very protective grip around Harry’s waist.

“Umphf!” Harry got out when Moony hugged him. The werewolf was beaming at him. “Congratulations Harry.” He ruffled his hair before Harry was hugged again.

“Oh Harry! I’m s-so h-happy for y-you!” Hermione began to sob before Severus pulled her off.

“Hey Harry, thanks for getting Draco and I off the hook for a little while!” Pansy teased. “Congrats!”

“Yes Harry congratulations,” Severus added,” But we really should be going.”

The party apparated off to a secluded chapel in France for a quick and brief ceremony by the a French official. Since the Malfoys were of French descent the vows were spoken in French. Remus translated for Harry. He allowed Harry to tap into his mind to make it easier.

“Nous allons proceder au marriage de Monsier Lucius Malfoy et de Monsier Harry James Potter.

{ We’re being welcomed to your wedding. }

“Selon la loi (art. 75 du Code Civil), nous allons vous donner lecture des articles du Code Civil sur les droits et devoirs respectifs des epoux.

{He’s going to read the civil codes that state your duties and rights as a spouse.}

“Article 212. Les �poux se doivent mutuellment fidelite, secours assistance.

{ You pledge each other faithfulness, help and mutual support. }

“Article 213. Les �poux assurent ensemble la direction morale et mater�rielle de la famille. Ils pourvoient � l'�ducation des enfants et pr�parent leur avenir.”

{ You’re both responsible for the moral and material management of the family. You will provide for the education of the children and prepare them for adulthood.}

“Article 214. Si les conventions matrimoniales ne r�glent pas la contribution des �poux aux charges du mariage, ils y contribuent � proportion de leurs facult�s respectives.”

{ In the absence of a marriage contract, you each agree to contribute to the expenses of the household and family in proportion to their income. That’s rather fair. At least you won’t have to worry about using all money or his.}

Harry elbowed Remus. {Hey!}

“Article 215. Les �poux s'obligent mutuellement � une communaut� de vie.”

{ You are both committed to a life together.} Monsieur Malfoy, Lucius. Consentez-vous � prendre pour �poux, Monsieur Potter, Harry James? {Does Lucius take you as his husband?}

Lucius turned to get the wedding band from Severus then slipped it on Harry’s hand, whispered, “Yes,” for Harry to hear then said loudly, "Oui!"

Monsieur Potter, Harry James. Consentez-vous � prendre pour �poux, Monsieur Malfoy, Lucius?

Harry turned to get the wedding band from Remus who was crying slipped it on Lucius’ hand, whispered, “Yes,” for Lucius to hear then said loudly, "Oui!"

AU NOM DE LA LOI

Je d�clare Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter unis par le mariage! {In the name of the Law he now around the waist for a long passionate kiss dipping him down slowly and then slowly and gracefully brought him back to standing. Harry was totally dazed by the maneuver and melted into his husbands’ arms.

After congratulations all around they all apparated together over to the Eiffel Tower for the countdown to the New Year.

“TROI!”

“DEUX!”

“UNE!”

The bystanders went wild and the newlyweds kissed their way into the New Year. They only stayed a few minutes before they apparated back to the Manor where Lucius firmly planted Harry in a chair. After some more congratulations and wishes for the happy couple each went their separate way. Only Draco remained.

“Well I think I’ll stay with the Parkinsons’ tonight but I’ll be back first thing in the morning to pack. Harry maybe you should consider a brief visit to get your school affairs in order?” Harry nodded and chuckled at how much Draco sometimes sounded like Lucius. Draco hugged his father holding back tears.

“Congratulations Father, I’m very happy for you.” Draco said struggling now to hold in the tears. He turned to look at Harry, “ Welcome to the family. You’re a Malfoy now don’t forget it. Well then, Congratulations Pop!” Draco smirked then port keyed over the Parkinsons’. Harry laughed. Lucius took Harry in his arms.

“Ready for bed Mr. Malfoy?”

Harry nodded and they apparated to the Master Bedroom. Lucius and Harry kissed for a long time before it became serious. They made love that night of their wedding very slowly and tenderly.

It seemed to seal them somehow to know they would always be together forever. Instead of their usual screams there were moan and groans of ecstasy instead. As they slipped away spent from each other’s bodies they curled into each other to sleep with one difference.

Harry took note with a smile that one of Lucius’ hands was now on his stomach in a very protective manner, before he fell asleep. Lucius lay their for sometime thinking that this had been the best winter holiday of his life and why. With a smile on his face, he to finally succumbed to sleep.

Lucius woke up first the next day. He propped himself up on one elbow to gaze upon the face of his husband. Harry really looked the picture of happiness and innocence. But sometimes Lucius would see Harry rub his left arm when he was upset.

It would always be a concern in the back of his head. The baby would be a blessing for both of them. Lucius knew even if they ever had a falling out the baby would always give Harry a reason to go on. But there was also the issue of control. Harry had to learn control before the baby came or he could hurt them both.

Lucius couldn’t risk anything happening to either of them. He wondered if Harry had any idea of how many times a day Lucius thought only of him. Harry rolled slightly and his scar became visible. With another twinge of concern he wondered if the Death Eaters had been rounded up yet. But only one truly concerned him; his ex-sister in law, Bellatrix.

He tried to put it out of his head as Harry started to show signs of waking up. It would not do for Harry to see him worry the day after their wedding. It would be hard enough on Harry to see Draco go to Hogwarts without him. But secretly Lucius was thrilled they had conceived so soon. It was this dazzling smile of impending fatherhood that Harry woke to.


	20. Chapter 20

“My precious husband,” Harry brushed a finger over Lucius’ cheek. “Good morning my sweet husband,” Lucius replied gently turning to kiss Harry’s finger then leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you Lucius,” Harry said sitting up slightly. “Whatever for Harry?” “For making my life so completely wonderful.” Lucius smiled happily at the words and felt lightened. “Just returning the favor my love.” Lucius watched Harry sigh happily and a smile fill his face. The couple kissed for a few minutes before they got out of bed, went for a long bath together and took care for of their morning absolutions. They were just finishing their breakfast when Draco arrived. Harry left the two alone to write a letter to Dumbledore for Draco to take with him. Headmaster Dumbledore,

My husband I thank you for your wishes in regards to our recent nuptials.

We have other news to pass on as well. I am in fact already expecting. Until the pregnancy is further along we prefer to keep the news to a minimal amount of people. As it is the news of our nuptials will be shocking enough and I cannot afford to be upset. As you pointed out my powers are out of control, especially at this time. If any questions come up as to why I have not returned please feel free to use my powers as a reason or that my husband and I are on our honeymoon.

We greatly appreciate the trouble that you and the staff went through to try to make a comfortable environment for me at Hogwarts so that I could finish my year there. While I am thrilled to be expecting I will greatly miss the halls of Hogwarts.

If perhaps Professor Snape or Lupin would be kind enough to tutor me in subjects I have remaining to fulfill the necessary requirements to take my N.E.W.T.’s.

H. J. Malfoy

Oliver,

I appreciate the offer of a position on the team. However, I cannot accept for several reasons. I hope you understand.

While I enjoyed our time together at Hogwarts, I have indeed moved on. In fact, you may want to sit down Oliver this is going to be a bit of a shock I’m sure. I just got married to a wonderful man, Lucius Malfoy. We are both extremely happy.

So you see our friendship will remain simply that. I hope you can accept that.

Harry

Harry rolled up the scrolls and took them out to show Lucius. He seemed very pleased, but even more so with the letter to Oliver. Harry took them from him and handed them to Draco who rolled his eyes.

“Really Harry, you are a Malfoy you can’t send out a post like THAT.” Draco shook his head.

Lucius chuckled. “Draco has a point. I suppose it’s time you had one of these.” Lucius walked over to large painting and opened up a vault behind it taking out a small metal box, took something out then closed everything back up. He walked over to Harry and slid something on his index finger then sized it magically to fit.

“Lucius?” Harry looked down onto a ring with a raised family crest and a saying underneath it in French. He looked back up into his husbands gray eyes.

“The Malfoy Family Crest ring we use it on all our mailings and correspondence. The crest alone commands respect. “ Lucius said proudly sitting very aristocratically.

Draco showed him how it was done then Harry sealed both of his letters as a Malfoy would. Nodding his approval Draco tossed the scrolls into his bag.

“So if anyone asks me you two are on your honeymoon right?” Draco asked.

“Yes, that would be best for now,” Lucius replied. Draco acknowledged this with a nod. He turned to go then turned back to look at his father with his arm around his new husband who was starting to look upset.

“I expect you two to take care of each other so when I come to visit I don’t have to spend the time counting broken lamps,” Draco teased. “I’ll see myself to the station. I’m picking up Pansy along the way. Goodbye Father, bye Harry.”

Harry looked up at Lucius with tears in his eyes and walked out the back doors transformed into a panther then ran off. Lucius watched the panther knowing Harry was in pain. He sat and waited for him to return.

The animagus ran and ran to try to escape the pain and sorrow. He padded softly through the grounds as he became tired. The thoughts of his friends in Gryffindor overtook him. The idea of no Quidditch or laughs in the Great Hall became too much. He lay down in the grass put his head between his paws and cried.

Lucius sat inside the Manor trying to read the paper, but he was having difficulties keeping his mind off his husband when he noticed the paper was getting wet. He looked up to see the water was dripping off the ceiling. No sooner did he realize this that it began to rain inside the house. Lucius looked outside where it was also raining.

“Harry.”

With concern Lucius grabbed an umbrella opened it up cast a repelling spell on the paintings in the house then went outside. After walking for awhile he gave it up tossed the umbrella angrily aside transformed into a Pegasus and took to the air to find his husband. Finally along side the forest on the property he saw a black lump he flew quickly down and transformed back.

“Harry?” Lucius touched the back of the soaking wet panther. The head picked up and green eyes met his own. Harry transformed back and dove into his husbands arms. Lucius wrapped his husband in a tight embrace.

“I love you Harry. You can always visit Hogwarts. Anyone you want to come visit you here is more than welcome. But for now why don’t we go inside and pick out our first honeymoon destination.”

With relief Lucius felt the magical rain slow.

“Anywhere you want, my love. Just please try to stop crying its not good for the baby or you, or even the house.”

“House?”

“My love it’s raining out here and inside the manor.”

“What? Oh man, I’m so sorry!”

Lucius felt the rain stop as Harry stopped crying. Harry waved them both dry and Lucius apparated them both to the Manor. He opened up the French doors and water poured out of the house. Lucius looked at Harry and began to laugh.

“Oh honey I hope I didn’t ruin anything.”

“It’s okay the carpets needed to be cleaned anyway. But can you try to think the house dry? It was a bit of a strain on me just to make all the paintings safe.”

Nodding Harry closed his eyes. Lucius sighed with relief as the house went back to normal. “Thank you.” Harry opened his eyes and nodded happy at the results. Pop! “Master?”

“Yes?” Lucius drawled.

“Wedding presents have arrived.”

“Kewl!” Harry said and chuckling Lucius noticed a rainbow had suddenly appeared outside.

“Bring the presents here along with a tea tray.”

Pop!

“ACHOO!” Harry sneezed and flowers appeared on tables throughout the Manor.

“Um, Harry?” Lucius blinked at the sudden flowers.

“AA-AA-AAA-CHOO!” Harry sneezed again and balloons filled the home. Pop! “Master where did all these balloons come from?”

“Master Harry has a cold, please call the Healer.”

“AAA-AAA-AAAA” Lucius quickly put a hand under Harry’s nose.

“Whew, thanks love.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHO!” Harry sneezed again.

Confetti fell from the ceiling throughout the Manor.

“Harry I think we better get you to bed.”

“Hello?” Mr. Hales face appeared between some balloons.

“OH Mr. Hale my husband seems to have caught a cold.”

“Yes, I, um, see, Harry? Where are you?” Mr. Hale asked trying to see past the balloons.

“Over here Mr. Hale,” Harry called his face peeking out from behind some balloons that said ‘Congratulations’ on them.

Lucius’ raised an eyebrow at this. He began to add it up, flowers, balloons, confetti and congratulations. Ah, so Harry was also upset they never had a reception or party. He made a mental note of this while he went through the Manor with a large pin happily blowing up balloons. Lucius started to formulate a plan of who Harry might like to have over once he was better. When he cleared some room he penned a letter to Hermione.

Dear Miss Granger,

It would seem that Harry is a bit sad about not having a reception or party. Of course he was very upset about not going to school with the rest of you. I wonder if you would be so kind as to help me formulate a list of who Harry might wish to have. It goes without saying it should only be those who took the news well. We could have it here at the Manor perhaps this weekend?

Thank you,

Lucius Malfoy

After sending the letter off with an owl Lucius went back to the fun task of destroying balloons.

“Um, Mr. Hale?” Harry sniffled as a party favor tickled his nose. Party favors had fallen like rain in the Manor only moments before.

“Yes, Harry?” The Healer replied while searching for another potion ingredient.

“So how do wizards give birth?” Harry asked in one breath nervously.

“When you start showing signs of contractions I will apparate it out. Your stomach will get rock solid then I will know you are ready. I believe the muggles call them ‘Braxton Hicks’. You’ll be about 40 weeks along by then. Sorry Harry but you have a long way to go,” Mr. Hale chuckled. “You have the most interesting side effects for cold, must be your powers.”

“So how far along am I?”

“Oh not much we caught it very early a week I should say but I will take some blood while I’m here to check. I want to recheck your sugar and iron levels anyway. Have their been any other problems or questions?”

“It is still safe to, um,” Harry blushed. Mr. Hale got the idea. “Yes, quite safe its actually a good idea to keep up all your regular activities to keep your muscle tone. And get plenty of rest but your body will let you know when.’ Harry drank the potion as Lucius the balloon killer came into view.

POW! Mr. Hale jumped as he finished taking a blood sample. Harry giggled. “So everything back to normal?” Lucius asked while picking out his next target. POW! Mr. Hale jumped again. “Yes I think I’ll just be going then.” POW! “Lucius you are a big kid, honestly!” Lucius laughed evilly. “Take that!” POW! He handed Harry a pin and laughing evilly together they killed many innocent balloons until all that remained were up by the ceiling.

Exhausted but smiling, they sat down to the tea, which they had to magically warm. They had some snacks then Harry curled up for a few kisses before he snuggled into Lucius’ arms and fell asleep. For a long time Lucius’ sat there playing with Harry’s dark hair until he too fell asleep. When Lucius woke again he had horrible cricks. He delicately moved Harry off his lap, slipped out back transformed and took to the air again. When Harry woke up he looked for his husband. He heard a horse neigh out back and saw Lucius in the sky. For a long time he stood and watched the enjoyment Lucius was obviously having. Deciding his new husband needed some time alone he penned some post.

Dear Ron.

I suppose by now Hermione has told you the news. I wanted to tell you myself but it didn’t work out that way. Try to understand I’m really very happy. We did a personality charm on Draco together so he is easy to get on with now. That should definitely help. I won’t be coming back to the team this year. I might even stay on at the Manor and get a tutor. And before you even ask, no I’m not under the Imperious Curse. Remember I can shake that off. I really do love him. I hope you can learn in time to accept it Harry

PS. Look at it this way, Draco has to be nice to me now.

Dear Hermione,

How is it going? Did Ron explode? I bet he did. I’m sorry. Try to stay calm. I hope you can come visit soon. I really miss being there. So much that I cried until it rained outside and in the Manor. But Lucius cheered me up. He’s out flying right now. Well, I’m getting hungry so I better go. Let me know what is happening!

Harry

PS. Can you have one of the House Elves send me my stuff?

Dear Hagrid,

I guess by now you’ve heard. Yes, I’m very happy. You should see my ring! We bought them in New York City! We got married in France! It was so romantic. Then we celebrated New Years at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. Lucius gave me the Family Crest ring this morning.

My powers are coming in big time and they are whack. But Lucius has been great about it, even when I made it rain in the Manor. But he had a lot of fun when I filled the Manor with balloons when I sneezed. He went around popping them with a huge pin. Honestly, he’s a big kid. Pet Fang for me!

Love Harry

PS. Lucius and I did a personality charm on Draco together. He’s quite easy to get along with now. Lucius hadn’t realized what a git he was. If it starts to wear off for any reason let us know IMMEDIATELY.

Dear Aunt Petunia,

Don’t worry I still won’t be coming back. But just in case you care I got married. If you need to reach me, though I can’t imagine why, send it to Malfoy Manor. The post office will get it to me eventually. Try to have a decent life.

Harry

“Harry?” Lucius asked he’d been reading over Harry’s shoulder for some time.

“ACK!” Harry jumped.

“Sorry my sweet I didn’t want to disturb you. Harry why are you writing to that dreadful Muggle woman?” Lucius sat down to look quizzically at his husband.

“You know, I was just wondering that myself. Some sense of duty I suppose.”

“How did they treat you?”

“Locked me in a cupboard for eleven years, lied about how my parents died, gave me used socks for Christmas, ignored my birthday, told me magic didn’t exist, punished me without food when my magic leaked out, made me a servant in their home, put bars on my windows, never allowed me my own clothes, stuff like that. You know you’re right. Why am I writing to her?”

Lucius smiled as Harry waved a hand over the letter and it vanished.

“So the stories Draco told me were true? Dumbledore kept you their because of the blood magic of old, you know that?”

“Yes.” Harry said hate raging behind his eyes and a lamp blew up down the hall. Lucius took his hand.

“It’s in your past now my sweet. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lucius was happy to see the love return to his lions eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry sealed his letters with his Malfoy crest ring, Lucius beamed at how quickly Harry was adjusting.

“Would you like to go out for lunch?” Lucius asked.

“Where?” Harry replied.

“Do you like Chinese?” Lucius smirked.

“LOVE IT!” Harry answered brightly as Lucius took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Holding a dazed lion in his arms they vanished and reappeared in Chinatown in New York.

Harry gasped. “Are we in New York again?”

“Yes we are my sweet. I thought since you liked it so much last time…” Lucius didn’t finish before Harry kissed him.

“Whoa dude, check out the threads, man,” someone pointed to Lucius. Harry smiled and dragged Lucius into a doorway. He waved a hand over his husband.

Lucius looked down in amazement at his navy blue silk shirt and black jeans. “What are these?” Lucius asked rubbing his hand over the pants.

“Jeans, also called denims.” Harry enlightened him and changed into a pair of stonewashed ones himself.

“Very comfortable for muggle attire, isn’t it?”

“I could live in them myself. SO where are we going to lunch lover?”

“Lee’s Garden,” Lucius led him through the crowd and took Harry into a small restaurant that didn’t look like much from the outside but inside the smell made Harry drool.

The married couple sat at a small table and a man appeared at their side. He seemed to know Lucius and they began conversing in what Harry could only assume was Chinese very quickly back and forth. Then Lucius seemed to remember himself in a rapid tongue he introduced Harry. The man saw the Malfoy Family Crest ring and the wedding ring then if possible began to talk faster. Then he ran into the back.

“Sorry love, Mr. Lee and I go way back. I trained with him. I just told him about us. I think he went to get his wife.”

Sure enough an adorable petite woman ran out from the back wiping her hands on an apron and bowed profusely to Lucius then began to speak rapidly as well. Then Mr. Lee gestured to Harry. The woman ran forward, bowed then took a deep look at Harry’s eyes. Harry blinked profusely. The woman smiled and turned back to Lucius speaking even more rapidly then ran into the back yelling. Soon she came out and put a cup in front of Harry gesturing wildly to his stomach and bowed happily. Lucius bowed and seemed to be thanking them. Harry was blown away and totally confused. Lucius shook his head.

“I must teach you the translation spell my love. Mrs. Lee brought you out a cup of her special Ginseng tea for the baby. She knew you were pregnant.”

“How?”

“She said she could see the light of the baby’s soul in your eyes. I’ve never seen her so excited. You must drink all the tea or she will be very hurt.”

Harry nodded and drank the tea without any sweetener to his disdain for Lucius had shaken his head when he reached for the sugar.

“I still don’t understand what they are teaching at that school. But here is the spell for languages you need to be completely open when you say it. Repeat after me. “Vetere, Reddere, intepretari”. After three tries Harry had it down. He was able to think the spell. When Mrs. Lee came back out he was ready.

“Did he like his tea Lucius?” the petite restaurant owner rattled off quickly in Chinese.

“Yes I did very much.” Harry replied in perfect Chinese.

“How did you learn the spell so fast?”

“I have an excellent teacher,” Harry replied and Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgement of the compliment.

“But that takes many months to learn!”

“Perhaps I failed to mention that my spouse’s previous name was Harry Potter.” Lucius said with a wink. “He is simply flattering me.”

The woman began to laugh. “I think you have met your true match Lucius. I will make you a special meal Harry for you and the baby.”

“I am a vegetarian!” Harry yelled after her as she ran into the kitchen.

Harry looked seriously at Lucius. “I don’t want to always be reminded of being Harry Potter. That is not who I am now. If you must say who I was please say that I am Harry Potter Malfoy. I am so sick of the adulation!”

Lucius took his hands in his own. “I am sorry Harry. Thank you for saying something to me. I never meant to upset you. I am thrilled you took my name so willingly.” He bent over slightly and kissed Harry’s hands receiving a bright red blush from his husband for his efforts.

“Thank you my love.” Harry sat back and admired Lucius’ change of attire. Lucius looked at Harry then looked down at his silk shirt.

“Is there a problem? Did I get something on it?” Lucius looked carefully at the shirt for spots.

“No Lucius. I was just thinking how wonderful it is to see you out of those robes.”

Lucius flushed slightly. “Do you really? I was wondering about a change of clothes. After all the woman bought me those other things. Made me feel like my grandfather whom she adored, but it worked well for politics.”

“You mean scaring people. And why do you carry a walking stick love?”

“Same reason I suppose. I used to carry my wand as you do.”

“I rarely use it since I can use wandless magic with you.”

“Why didn’t you use it at school?”

“It would have scared the other students and I was trying to keep things from Voldemort. SO I can’t help but notice how we go to muggle places together. Why?’

Lucius was silent for just one moment too long and Harry knew at once he was formulating an answer. This meant either he didn’t want to upset him. Or it meant he was about to dance around the truth.

* Lucius the truth please *

/ Drat! I keep forgetting you can do that. /

Are you ashamed of me or worried for me? *

/ I love you I would never be ashamed of you. Aren’t you comfortable in the muggle world? /

Oh I get it you are protecting me from the Death Eaters. *

/ Harry please I don’t want to worry you. /

Don’t play the Dumbledore card on me. *

/ Was that necessary? /

Look if you tell me I’ll let you tie me up again. *

/ You really enjoyed that didn’t you? /

Let’s get this out of the way then we can talk sex. *

/ You are as stubborn as Remus said! Fine, I’m worried about Bellatrix. /

Fair enough. She is a powerful, evil witch with a grudge against us both. *

/ Sex? /

Harry began to laugh and the meal was served. Mrs. Lee gave Harry a beautiful steamed vegetable plate, the food arranged in the shape of a star. Harry told her how beautiful it was and she seemed very happy before she ran off again. The men tucked into the meal lost in their own thoughts. They ate their meals, thanked the Lee’s then traveled home. Lucius and Harry snuggled together on a couch in the library. The blond carefully moved behind Harry so they could speak freely without embarrassment.   
"Harry, did you want to have sex along those lines?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Well, I thought it was torture not being able to touch you, so I understood that it was a punishment, but I came so hard and it was so wonderful to give my body to you in complete submission, so it was also fantastic. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I must admit I have a bit of an interest in it as well. I've always fantasized about doing that. Perhaps you noticed how I relished that as well?"

"That was part of the turn on for me too." Harry replied.

"I loved the control you gave me, besides the trust." Lucius admitted.

"I sometimes wonder if that was the night I got pregnant."

Lucius kissed Harry's head.

"Harry, I would need absolute trust from you to keep things along that line if you wanted to. But I swear that I would never hurt you or endanger our child."

"I know that Lucius. I do trust you completely."

"We would have to work out some ground rules. What we both get rewarded for and punished for, plus safe words. But nothing beyond bondage and submission would exist. I had my fill of pain as a Death Eater. I want you to think very seriously about this Harry. It would help you with your control. But I am perfectly content with our relationship in the bedroom as it stands."

"Okay."

"As embarrassing as this all is, I might as well say how much I appreciate what a romantic you are. The whole rose petals, candles and roses really touched me so much."

"I am not alone. A wedding in France, vows in French, and New Years at the Eiffel Tower? It was the most romantic night of my life. I never even dreamed of a wedding night like that. It was incredible Lucius; I loved it all."

"I am happy to hear you did. So, we are looking for a bit of kink with romance mixed in, is that right?"

"Don't leave out the sex in the water; that was so erotic."

"So, no complaints in the sex department my love?"

"None."

"Harry this whole talk ..."

"Yeah, raging hard on; race you to the bedroom!" Harry began to jump up when Lucius said, "Oh no, I have another fantasy." Lucius said, as he and Harry apparated to the dining room.

"Lucius?"

"Your safe words?"

"Um, yield or desist?"

"Fine."

Lucius covered the table in a blanket then Harry's eyes went wide as metal clips next appeared in the ceiling. He looked at Lucius who seemed to have some rope in his hands.

"Harry, if you want me to stop for any reason use your words, but otherwise I need you to trust me."

"Ok Lucius."

"No, not Lucius for now. Until I make you scream out my name I will accept only 'Sir'."

Harry blinked but smiled and said "Yes, Sir."

"You will only speak when spoken to unless you are begging or screaming out my name."

"Yes, Sir."

Lucius rose a silencing charm, a protection charm and a proximity alarm.

"Take off your clothes Harry."

Harry blushed then began to strip.

"Slower."

Harry blushed even more then did as he was told, until he was naked in front of a still dressed Lucius.

"Kneel on the table."

Harry wondered where all this was going, but it was hard to ignore the erection it was giving him. The way Lucius was moving in his chair he had to have one too.

"Play with yourself."

Lucius watched as Harry began to masturbate in front of him.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Harry was panting heavily within minutes.

"Stop."

Biting his lip, Harry fought off a whimper.

"Control, my sweet."

With a wave, Harry found his wrists tied together, his arms above his head and roped to the metal links in the ceiling.

"Merlin, you are so beautiful Harry." Lucius groaned.

Harry sat on his knees, his arms above his head and his erection standing proudly before him, parallel to his stomach. Lucius sat down at a chair at the dining room table. He put a napkin in his lap and leered at Harry. Pulling Harry gently forward he began to bite and nibble at his thighs, then worked his way up to the erection and began to lick and suck the rock hard cock. Harry was moments away from orgasm when Lucius stopped, got up, and strolled casually around the table. Occasionally he would stop and nibble and bite where he chose. Harry's mind grasped at straws to avoid moaning. He wondered vaguely what the House elves would think to see him on his knees, tied to the ceiling naked, looking like a main course. But then he was brought to his senses as Lucius had climbed onto the table and began to play with his navel piercing while on his hands and knees. Harry broke.

"Please, Sir."

Lucius looked very pleased as he gave a quick nibble to one of Harry's nipples.

"What do you want?" Lucius purred.

"Please, fuck me, Sir."

Smirking wickedly, Lucius waved his wand, and Harry felt the ropes loosen, before they uncoiled like snakes then retied themselves to two legs of the table. Harry felt Lucius' arms dragging him forward until he was on his back, arms still tied. Lucius sat calmly back down and began to take off his clothes so slowly that Harry thought he would scream with desire. After an agonizingly long time, where Harry's cock began to throb, Lucius finally prepared them both, then stood, dragged Harry to the very edge of the table, and entered him. Lucius took him again and again as Harry screamed out his name over and over. With one final shudder they both could barely move. Lucius was just barely coherent enough to release Harry and apparate them to the bedroom where they fell instantly asleep.

Della the house elf looked quizzically at the clamps in the ceiling, the ropes on the table legs and the blanket on the table; then, with a bright blush, she apparated away.

It was late that afternoon before the lovers woke, cleaned and left the bedroom. Lucius snapped his fingers.

Pop!

“Master?”

“Tea for two please.”

“Master?”

“Yes, Della?”

“Um, should I remove what is in the dining room?” The house elf blushed almost as brightly as Harry.

“Please have the blanket cleaned; then return the rope and D-Clamps to our bedroom closet.”

Pop!

“Oh man, that was SO embarrassing!” Harry moaned.

“Is it so wrong to have an active sex life?” Lucius replied.

“No, it’s just embarrassing!” Harry turned brighter red.

“She did not see us. I fail to see what embarrasses you.”


	22. Chapter 22

Harry turned such a bright shade of red he could no longer talk so he instead picked up a wedding present and placed it in Lucius’ lap. They opened present after present each more exquisite than the last. It was the present from Moony that made Harry cry. Lucius looked over his shoulder, then understood. It was a teddy bear for the baby. It started to drizzle inside the Manor.

“Harry my sweet, control,” Lucius pulled Harry into his arms and the rain dissipated.

Harry waved a hand to dry everything off, but it took a lot of kisses on Lucius’ part to get Harry’s mind off things. When Harry finally melted into his arms Lucius took the bear and tossed it into a nearby chair. That was when Lucius noticed something else in the box. He pointed it out to Harry. It was an old letter tucked into a silver framed picture of Lucius and Harry from their wedding in France. Lucius was very pleased by the picture and got up to place it on the mantle. Harry turned the letter over which was dressed to Remus and was slightly yellowed with age. Lucius sat back down as Harry took the letter out.

Dear Moony,

Just wanted to give you an update. Lily is doing fine, just exhausted. The first trimester is really hitting her hard. We decided if it was a boy to call him Harry James. If it’s a girl we will call her Rose Lily. If during this war with Voldemort, well, you know things could happen. I really hope you and Sirius can keep a watch over our child. You two would make great parents. We don’t want anything to happen of course. I guess Fatherhood is making me sentimental. But if something ever does happen can you please see that he or she is happy? Just so long as I know that someone is looking out, okay?

Prongs

Lucius held Harry very close and tried to keep his crying under control.

“My sweet why did your father call himself Prongs?”

“Dad was an animagus, in the shape of a stag.”

“Ah, yes I had forgotten.”

“I can’t believe Moony held onto this for so long.”

“Just imagine you could have been Rose Lily Potter.”

“Humph, sounds like a potted flower plant.”

They both began to laugh then Harry decided to go for a run. But Lucius managed to change his mind and they both changed into their Pegasus forms instead. Lucius didn’t want to leave Harry alone after that letter. Harry was exhausted after the flight so he went to lie down. Lucius checked on him for dinner but he was still fast asleep. Thinking of what a long day it had been he decided just to let Harry rest and caught up on some paperwork.

Harry had the strangest dream that night. He saw a white stag come to him through a fog of blue haze. Then it began to talk.

“My son you have fulfilled your destiny but your job is not yet complete.”

“Dad?”

“Harry your powers will become unstable. You must use the gift that Lucius has given to you to win.”

“Dad what gift? What is it I still need to do?”

“Look to Lucius to guide you. His love for you makes you both strong. In his fears lies your destiny. My grandchild will help you win.”

“Dad I don’t understand!”

“Only those who love him can find him, goodbye my son. May you always be happy and loved.”

“DAD!” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Lucius was startled from his paperwork to hear Harry screaming. In a panic he apparated to Harry’s side and wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Harry?” Lucius asked with concern.

“Paper! I have to write this down!” Harry tore out of Lucius’ arms.

“Harry?” Lucius sat in confusion as Harry ran around the room to find a quill and parchment only to begin scribbling frantically on it.

“I saw Dad in a dream and he had a message. I have to write it down before I forget!” Lucius chuckled softly at Harry.

“Accio Pensive!” A silver sterling Pensive flew into Lucius’ outstretched hand. “Harry love, put it in here.”

“Is that yours?” Harry asked tentatively.

“No, actually I bought it as a present for Draco in case he became a Death Eater. Trust me there are some things you do not wish to recall. I never did give it to him, thank goodness. You may have it.”

“Thank you Lucius,” Harry said as he placed the memory of the dream in the Pensive.

“You’re quite welcome. May I?” Lucius gestured toward the Pensive. Harry nodded, “Please perhaps you can help me understand it.”

Lucius watched the dream very carefully. “Evidently our baby will be the next hero in the family.” Lucius looked very thoughtful. He snapped his fingers and a full dinner tray for two complete with Harry’s potions on it appeared. Harry dutiful downed his potions and supplements then ate. Soon Harry fell back to sleep leaving Lucius to figure out the dream. Eventually he undressed and took Harry in his arms who automatically snuggled in to his favorite spot. Lucius lay there a long time sorting out Harry’s dream before he too fell asleep.

Between their lovemaking, trip to New York and everything else that had happened the previous day the two men were absolutely exhausted and didn’t wake until almost noon the next day. They showered then began to get dressed when Harry had a bad dizzy spell from missing breakfast. So they both sat down to a rather large brunch.

“You’re doing it again Lucius.”

“What?” Lucius replied with frank curiousity.

“Hovering. I’ll be fine love.”

“Am I really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Harry snickered.

“Look its wonderful spending all this time with you but surely I am keeping you from things. What did you use to do to occupy your time before I came into the picture?”

“Sick of me already Harry?” Lucius asked behind a smirk but he was concerned.

“No not at all. I just don’t want to keep you from anything.’ Harry said then having finished eating snuggled into Lucius. Lucius sighed a breath of relief.

“Well I would get up quite early then exercise, train, sometimes go to the Ministry or work on matters concerning money, the Manor, stocks that sort of things. Some days I would check on the horses. We own quite a few for breeding, racing and so forth.”

“What do you do for exercise and training?”

“Sword work, tai chi, various forms of martial arts, swimming or riding.”

“So ever since I’ve been here you stopped doing everything you enjoy. Lucius we have a lifetime together why didn’t you tell me you had things to do?”

“Because I’d rather be with you.”

“Well I don’t think I can do a lot of that with you. I wouldn’t mind watching.”

“I think the tai chi you could do as well as the swimming. But I would welcome the company, my sweet. I really am getting stiff now that you’ve brought it up.”

Lucius took Harry the hand and they started to walk down the East wing. “So besides keeping you looking fantastic why all the training Lucius?”

“Thank you,” Lucius replied dropping a kiss on Harry’s hand. “You never know when you might lose your wand. As well very few wizards can handle a physical battle.

“So yesterday at lunch you said that you trained with Mr. Lee. How?”

“Mr. Lee used to run a Dojo where I learned various martial arts and swordplay. When he retired he opened up the restaurant.”

“I feel so lazy all I’ve ever done is Quidditch. I have a few hobbies but that’s about it.”

“Don’t downplay Quidditch my love, it’s done wonders for you.” Harry blushed. “What hobbies do you have?”

“Singing, gardening and the computer.”

“Kom pewter? What is that?”

“It’s a muggle invention, bloody fantastic thing really. I was going to buy one when I got my own place.”

“So why don’t you?”

“Well they run on electricity so it wouldn’t work here. I suppose I could magic it like I did to my cd player.”

“CD?”

“Compact disc it’s another muggle invention. It let’s you listen to your favorite songs any time any place.”

“I should like to see that sometime. AH, here we are the pool.” Harry blinked it seemed to come out of nowhere. Behind a very ordinary door was a swimming pool the size of a football field. Harry was still stunned into silence as Lucius walked him into the pool room. That’s when he realized he was also naked.

“LUCIUS!” Harry yelled in embarrassment.

“What?” purred the blond.

“Why did you take my clothes off?” Harry stammered.

“Same reason I always do, come here my sweet.” Lucius growled huskily.

“Are you always this insatiable?” Harry teased as he felt his husbands arms embrace him.

“For you,” Lucius said before he kissed Harry ferociously. “But if you don’t want to…” Lucius said then with an almost dolphin like leap backwards swam away.

Harry was shaking his head at being so easy to tease then quickly took off after his husband. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Lucius was doing laps with very powerful strokes cutting through the water like butter. After awhile Harry just watched the muscles ripple thought the arms, shoulders and back of his husband. Then there were the occasional glimpses of his ass to content with as well. When Lucius was done he swam quickly back to Harry who had quite the hard on by the scene.

“Mmm, is this for me?” Lucius said reaching down and stroking Harry’s length.

“Oh god Lucius,” Harry panted while wiggling around. “Do you have any idea how hot you are?”

“Come on love, lets move to higher ground.’ Lucius breathed into Harry’s ear. They swam over to the edge and Lucius lifted Harry up with ease out of the water sitting him on the edge then engulfed the entire length of Harry’s shaft in his mouth.

“Lucius, oh god, oh yes,” Harry gasped.

“Mmm, you were very good yesterday I need to reward you. This time no ‘sir’ or ropes. I want to hear every whimper, gasp and moan you feel. Understand, don’t hold back,” Lucius whispered from somewhere around Harry’s thighs.

“Ah, ok, right, um, I can do that, no problem!” Harry screamed as Lucius took his length into his mouth again. He licked the length as Harry began to fuck his mouth.

“Oh Lucius, aw fuck, aw damn OH yes just like that oh man oh my god Lucius I can’t take much more…’

“SO come for me my sweet pet,” Lucius purred while playing with Harry’s sacs.

“LUCIUS!” Harry screamed as he came violently. Lucius chuckled softly at his limp lover, kissed his cheek then took off for a few more laps.

Harry just had his breathing back under control when he felt Lucius climbing on top of him straddling his hips. He placed a towel down on the floor beside them before he deftly flipped Harry on top.

“Mmm, ride me my pet,” Lucius moaned while he played with Harry’s opening as Harry suckled a nipple.

Harry waved a hand to quickly prepare himself before he lowered himself onto his husbands’ steel-like erection.

“OH god Lucius,” Harry panted, “Oh yes.” He gasped as he began to ride his lover’s length.

“Faster Harry,” Lucius moaned while stroking Harrys’ new erection in time to his lovers’ thrusts.

Lucius drove his hips upward as Harry repeatedly raised and lowered himself onto his husbands’ shaft. Sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air until the two men roared their release. Harry collapsed into Lucius’ arms then they both got into the pool again. Wrapping his legs around Lucius’ waist Harry began to kiss his husband tenderly while they slowly waltzed through the water together. Eventually they got out, dried, dressed and Harry went to get something to eat while Lucius went to do some swordplay.

It was while Harry was having a light spinach salad with cheese when letters came for him. He was thrilled to see they were sent by Hedwig. Harry spent sometime finding a treat for her then settled her into her new home before he returned to read what she had brought.

Dear Harry,

Blimey Harry, Lucius Malfoy! Well I never saw that one coming. I’m glad you’re so happy. I just can’t get over it! Lucius Malfoy? Well, he better treat you right is all I’ve got to say. You say you’re wedding was in France, blimey. Well, I suppose he’s off to a good start. But, why did you get married so fast, Harry? You made it rain, inside? You sneezed up balloons? Sounds like it’s a good thing you aren’t here if your powers are that strong. Lucius Malfoy is a big kid? Is this the same Lucius Malfoy I know? I just can’t get over it, my little Harry all grown up and married. Bloody hell, I’m going to miss having you around here.

Love Hagrid

PS. That there personality charm you did has been a godsend to the whole school. I don’t know how to thank you.

Harry chuckled and began to open the next letter.

Dear Harry,

I’m fine, thank you for asking. Ron thought I was kidding when I told him about you and Lucius. Then when Draco came over to tell him it was true Ron got really angry. He won’t talk to anyone. Ron seems to see it as a personal betrayal to him. I’m sorry Harry. Now you can understand why we decided to wait until after graduation.

You made it rain inside the Manor? Lucius wasn’t upset? I can’t believe how different he is with you. Classes are awkward since Ron won’t talk to me but Draco will. It’s like the whole school got turned upside down. I’ve started using a glamour this week. I really wish you could be here but if your powers are that wild I suppose its for the best. Please listen to Lucius Harry he really does seem to love you and want the best for you and the baby.

Hermione

PS. Hedwig is carrying letters for you first then the rest of your belongings will be apparated from Hogsmeade.

Harry bit his lip nervously as he opened up the last letter.

Harry.

I just have one thing to say to you mate, ARE YOU MAD? LUCIUIS MALFOY??? He was a death eater! He’s Draco’s FATHER! How can you be happy with HIM? Are you sure that when you did a charm on Draco that Lucius didn’t cast a love spell on you? Draco is acting very nicely toward Hermione. He’s even tried to be friends with me but I REFUSE. That whole family is rotten to the core. If you’ve really joined up with them willingly; well then I guess this is goodbye.

Ron

PS. GROSS!


	23. Chapter 23

Harry’s stomach clenched then he ran for the loo. When he got out he began to shake with anger at Ron’s reaction. Lucius was just finishing up his sword exercises when he fell to the floor. He couldn’t fathom what made him suddenly lose balance when he noticed various items slipping off shelves and the ground shaking beneath him. Then it clicked.

“Harry.”

Lucius apparated to Harry’s side and held him close until his shaking stopped. He noticed that the shaking of the Manor happened to stop at the same time. Running soothing hands up and down his husband’s back he waited until Harry was ready to talk.

“I…I’m sorry Lucius,” Harry finally stammered bitterly.

“Easy my love, it’s okay we can fix everything. What’s wrong?”

“Ron …he…” Harry choked out.

“Ah, he didn’t take the news well. Yes, well did you really think he would?”

“No, I suppose not. I just hoped, when he knew how happy I am.”

Lucius picked up Harrys chin to look him in the eyes. “Do you regret marrying me Harry?”

“What? No, no Lucius. Please don’t ever think that! I love you. I don’t want to lose you. I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life with you. “ Lucius sighed a breath of relief.

“Well then if he really was such a good friend he might come around in time. Prepare yourself my sweet, for the worst possible reactions. If the reactions are favorable then it will be a pleasant surprise. I don’t want you getting yourself upset. Perhaps I should screen your mail first?”

“No, I appreciate the offer Lucius, but I need to learn to control my emotions.”

“Yes, of course. Perhaps after you get some rest I could show you some tai chi? It’s very soothing.”

“Right, I guess I should fix things then.” Harry stated and closed his eyes picturing everything as it was. Lucius noticed they seemed to be glowing slightly red as Harry tapped into his powers. Lucius supposed this heart and soul connection of theirs is what Harry’s father had meant in his dream by “the gift.” With a slight shudder Lucius imagined what Harry would have been like at Hogwarts with powers completely out of control and no one to ground him.

“Why don’t you go for a flight Lucius? I think I could go for a cat nap out in the sun.” Lucius agreed and the two animagus’ went outside. Harry turned into his panther form and went to search for a nice spot of sunshine while Lucius took to the air. When Lucius landed almost an hour later he found Harry sound asleep in the grass purring slightly as he slept. Lucius bent over to pet him whispering softly, “ I love you Harry.” He began to wish he too had a cat form when with amazement he watched his hand glow red. Then his hand turned black and he began to transform.

Harry woke up feeling much better with a feeling he was being watched. With a start he saw the legendary Fen Tiger standing by him. He jumped up and bared his fangs ready to protect not only himself but the baby. The tiger winked at him then transformed into Lucius. Harry quickly transformed once he recognized his mate.

“Have a nice nap my sweet?” Lucius chuckled.

‘Lucius, you …you have another form now?” Harry smiled and threw his arms around his husbands’ neck. Lucius swung Harry around in a circle beaming with joy.

“Yes, apparently if I touch you and think of the Fen Tiger I can become one. I must be getting some of your powers when I ground you.”

“You scared me!” Harry yelled lightly smacking Lucius in the arm.

“Sorry love, but it was nice to see you’ve become so protective of our child.” Lucius beamed before kissing him passionately.

Harry looked into Lucius’ eyes in a daze when Lucius pulled away. Looking into those eyes Harry once again couldn’t breathe. He wondered if it would always be that way, when Lucius kissed him again, leaving no doubt in his mind that yes it always would be. But there was a little something bothering him, and it seemed as good as time as any to bring it up.

“Um, Lucius,” Harry began while they started to walk back to the Manor arm-in-arm.

“Yes, my sweet?” Lucius replied.

“Now don’t get me wrong, I’ve enjoyed what we’ve done but I don’t want to be the sub all the time.” Lucius stopped in his tracks. Then a very large smile appeared on his face. Harry sighed with relief.

“You have had top a few times, but I sense you mean in regards to our other more intense activities?”

“Yes, exactly.” Harry bit his lip to fight off the blush he could feel trying to rising into his cheeks.

“Did you have something in mind, love?” Lucius purred.

“Several things actually,” Harry whispered against Lucius’ neck no longer able to fight the desire he was starting to feel at the thoughts filling his mind.

“Is now good for you?” Lucius gasped as Harry found the tender spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Harry smirked held onto Lucius and apparated them to the bedroom.

“Ready my precious?” Harry purred as he sat down in a chair.

“Yes Sir,” Lucius grinned.

“Get undressed like you did the other day,” Harry whispered in Parseltongue then repeated it so Lucius could understand him. Harry smirked as Lucius visibly trembled at hearing the snake tongue.

Harry had to fight not to attack the now naked form of his husband but went over to the closet to get the rope. Lucius stared in amazement as Harry began to wind the rope around him in a very purposeful pattern, licking and teasing as he did so. The rope was soft yet binding enough it left no doubt as to who was in control this time. Harry took off his shirt when he was done. Lucius was covered from his chest to his wrists to his ankles in an intricate rope pattern.

“Touch me,” Harry whispered. Lucius smiled and began to caress Harry’s torso, shoulders and arms.

“Get on the bed my precious,” Harry softly commanded. Then he waved his hand and Lucius found his hands tied to the top posts of the bed but his legs were still free.

Harry stood there a minute enjoying the view. “Damn Lucius you are so bloody hot.” Harry waved a hand over the rest of his clothing which instantly vanished. He climbed on top of Lucius careful not to press any of the roping into his skin unduly. Straddling Lucius’ chest he began to play with himself.

“Tell me what you want,’ Harry whispered.

“I want to taste you then I want to be fucked senseless, sir.” Lucius groaned eyeing the precum on Harry’s cock.

“Mmm, good answer,” Harry purred then moved carefully forward. He lowered his cock to Lucius’ lips slowly tracing them while Lucius’ darted a tongue out to taste it.

Harry pulled it back, “ Control my precious.” Harry grinned. Lucius flared his nostrils in warning and Harry let Lucius suck him. Harry knew it was an awkward position so he didn’t force Lucius to do it that way for long.

“Are you ready to go?” Harry purred as he moved down Lucius’ body, speaking once again in Parseltongue first before translating.

“Yes, sir.” Lucius gasped.

Harry chuckled quickly preparing them both then entered his husband. Lucius wrapped his legs around Harry allowing him more control.

“Talk to me my Lucius,” Harry gasped while thrusting faster and faster, his hand stroking Lucius’ throbbing erection in time to his thrusts.

“Oh please faster, gods yes harder!” Lucius screamed. “HARDER DAMNIT!” Harry was in a full sweat pounding Lucius into the mattress grunting sounds filling the air.

“Come for me Lucius NOW!” Harry yelled and Lucius bellowed as he shook and shivered with his release clenching onto Harry’s shaft inside him as he did so causing his lover to climax at the same time. Panting for oxygen Harry waved a trembling hand over Lucius to release him from all the rope and binds. Then Harry lowered himself to Lucius licking chest and stomach clean. Lucius was shaking so violently that Harry looked with concern into the gray eyes of his husband.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked half smiling half smirking.

“OH yeah I think I’ll just pass out now,” Lucius whispered before he did exactly that and passed out under Harry. Harry chuckled and continued to lick Lucius clean. Then he waved a hand over them both and sat watching his lover playing idly tracing patterns over his chest.

A few minutes later Lucius blinked then opened his eyes. “Harry?” Smiling Harry leaned over Lucius looking into the stormy gray eyes which always took his breath away.

“Yes, my love?”

“Where did you learn that?” Lucius gasped.

“I am not as innocent as everyone thinks I am,” Harry chuckled.

“I’m impressed my sweet,” Lucius smiled happily.  
“You will have to wear long sleeves for tonight at the very least,” Harry smiled pointing at the intricate pattern now branded onto Lucius body. “You were also naughty and didn’t use ‘sir’ each time. I’ll have to punish you later.” Harry winked then got up to shower.

Lucius sighed happily and fell asleep.

Pop!

“Master, Master you have a letter.” Lucius woke and took the letter angry at being disturbed from his afterglow. He glared at the elf who vanished.

Pop!

But then he began to laugh as he heard Harry start to sing in the shower, “I wish, I wish, I wish it was all that easy”

Lucius opened up the letter.

Dear Lucius,

The news didn’t go over very well at all. Perhaps your original idea of a summer reception would be best. I think everyone needs time to get used to the fact that Harry is now married into the family of his old rival. I wish I had better news to relate. If its any consolation I don’t think they will be happy about Severus and I either. Oddly enough all the girls in the school seem to think it is wonderful and totally hot. It’s just the guys that are not handling it well. They didn’t do well when Harry came out either. But most of them are very immature. I think Draco and Harry are the two most mature men in our grade, perhaps because of all they have been through.

Regretfully,

Hermione Granger

Angrily Lucius got up, tossed the letter into the fire, got dressed and left the room. Harry got out of the shower and noticed with surprise that Lucius was gone. He reached out with his mind to make sure he could feel him. Harry dressed quickly but then blinked several times feeling faint, just before he slumped to the floor.

Lucius stormed into the stable and taking the most high-spirited stallion he owned rode full out across the grounds.

/ How dare they treat Harry that way! He saves them from Voldemort and the second he tries to have some happiness they turn their backs on him? How can they completely disregard everything he has done for them? All the Quidditch games and House Cups he secured for them mean nothing? Were they ever friends? Did Harry have nothing but fans and admirers but not true friends? Oh Harry I am so sorry. I never thought they would turn their backs on you and ignore you in such a fashion! How can I tell you? This is going to hurt him so much. Then Lucius recalled with pain one of his first conversations using the mind-link with Harry.

/ But who was ever there for you? /

No one. 


	24. Chapter 24

Then just recently Harry had said he “wasn’t as innocent as everyone thought.” Perhaps Harry knew that he was surrounded by false friends? /

Lucius was still angry but had calmed down a great deal. The stallion was in a full lather and panting heavily when Lucius realized how hard he’d been riding. He patted the horse on it’s neck, turned it and let it walk back. It was then that he realized how odd it was that Harry hadn’t come looking for him or even mind-linked with him. After all he’d been riding for almost an hour. Where was Harry? With increasing intrepidation Lucius apparated from the stable to the Manor.

“Harry!” Lucius called but it was silent in the house. He apparated to the sitting room, swimming pool and tubs, but still no Harry, Lucius was starting to panic. Finally deciding that he should check where he’d last seen him and start from scratch he apparated to the bedroom where he saw Harry unconscious on the floor. Lucius picked him up and put him on the bed. “DELLA!” Lucius screamed.

Pop!

“Yes, Master?”

“Fetch Mr. Hale immediately.”

Pop!

Mr. Hale arrived moments later to see a very concerned Lucius rubbing Harry’s hands.

“What happened?” Mr. Hale asked rushing forward to check on Harry.

“I don’t know I found him on the floor. It’s my fault I should never have left him alone. I don’t even know how long he was there.” Lucius said with confusion and concern.

“When was the last time he ate?” Mr. Hale asked while taking more blood.

“Well we rose late this morning and had a large brunch. I don’t think he had anything since then.” Lucius realized with a start.

“What has he done today?” Mr. Hale was shaking his head while getting potions out of his bag.

“Well we went swimming today, then we, um…”

“Yes, yes, I get it go on,” Mr. Hale sounded aggravated.

“Then we transformed and Harry took a nap then we um…”

“Twice with swimming and only one meal? I thought I made it clear that your husband needed to eat on a regular basis even more so if you are going to continue the level of sexual encounters you seem to have each day. He must take these potions and he is to have bed rest for the rest of the day. Let him wake on his own I don’t want any spells used on him if it can be avoided. I cannot stress enough Mr. Malfoy if Harry doesn’t take care of himself he will lose the child. Male pregnancies are very delicate. I will be back in the morning to check on him. “ Mr. Hale looked very disappointed at Lucius before he vanished.

When Harry woke up he found Lucius crying lying over the side from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Lucius, what’s wrong? How did I get in bed?” Harry asked while stroking Lucius’ long blond hair.

“Oh Harry thank god,” Lucius gasped while pulling Harry into his arms.

“Honey?” Harry asked softly from Lucius’ shoulder.

“Oh Harry I am so sorry I should have been watching you, paying more attention…” Lucius ranted.

“Easy love easy. What happened? Did I faint?” Harry whispered in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

“Yes you did. The healer was here. You have to stay in bed for the rest of the day.” Harry looked on with concern as Lucius looked like he was going to lose it.

“OH god, no tell me I didn’t lose the baby!” Harry screamed.

“No, no the baby is fine but we really have to watch it. I’m sorry Harry I guess I’m not much of a husband.” Lucius whispered.

“Stop it. This is new for both of us. Just tell me,” Harry stopped and swooned slightly.

“Ok that’s it like it or not I am going to become the most protective husband in the world!” Lucius growled.

“DELLA!” Pop!

“A full tray of food for Master Harry and a large bowl of ice cream. I will also summon you anytime I cannot be at his side to watch over him and let me know immediately if he grows tired or dizzy, is that clear?”

“Yes Master Lucius!” Pop!  
Harry sank back into the satin pillows too tired to argue the matter. The next thing he knew Lucius was spoon feeding him but since it seemed to calm him Harry didn’t say anything. He realized belatedly that the spinach salad he’d had for a snack wound up in the loo after reading his letters. When Lucius was done doting on Harry he sat beside his husband playing with his hair until he nodded off to sleep. Lucius fell asleep at his side late that night.

By Saturday, Lucius had a routine pattern down of hovering over Harry while he was awake and exercising when he was napping. While Harry napped Della kept an eye on him to let Lucius know the second he stirred. Mr. Hale had been over to check on Harry, and looked much happier at his condition. Remus came over to visit and was startled at how Lucius wouldn’t let Harry out of his sight until the werewolf had sworn to let him know if Harry got tired or dizzy. Even then Lucius only left Harry’s side reluctantly.

“Harry what’s going on?” Remus asked as soon as Lucius left the sitting room.

“I collapsed the other day and Lucius feels that he wasn’t being a good enough husband. Now he has sworn to be the most protective husband in the world. I love him but he’s driving me crazy!” Remus chuckled but was secretly thankful at how Lucius had reacted. “MOONY it is not funny! He hasn’t let me transform, go swimming, not even, um…” Harry blushed.

“Ah, now we get to what is really making you crazy! Cut you off has he?” Remus laughed.

“YES DAMNIT! My hard on has a hard on! I can’t take much more of this.’ Harry groaned.

“OH Harry too much information. You are going to have to talk to him about this. I REFUSE to talk to Lucius Malfoy about not shagging you enough!” Moony laughed heartily.

“Moony how are things at school?” Harry asked trepidation clear in his voice.

The Professor strode over to a window and looked out over the grounds. “It will take time Harry. You must give them time.” Remus turned to look seriously at Harry but was surprised to find he was no longer there. Realizing he was hearing wretching sounds he found Harry just exiting the loo holding his stomach then lying down on his bed waving a hand over his mouth to clean it.

“Does Lucius know you’re getting sick now?”

“No it only seems to happen when I get upset, so far. I’ve got to tell you, I feel awful.”

“Must be a boy you’re mother had a horrible first trimester, always tired, having fainting spells then getting sick when she was upset or thought of certain foods like sardines, kippers, yogurt…” Remus didn’t get to finish before Harry ran back to the loo.

When Harry came back out he climbed into the bed. “Moony tell my shadow I’m going to have a rest okay?” Harry tried to smile tiredly. Remus nodded.

“When you feel up to it we can start on your studies. I’ll pop back tonight okay?”

Harry acknowledged the statement before he quickly nodded off. Remus sighed got up and went out to the sitting room where Lucius was nervously having a cup of tea. Sitting down across from him Remus made himself a cup of tea then sat back.

“Did you know he’s getting sick now?’ he began.

“Yes, he’s trying to hide it from me. But I guessed.” Lucius replied with concern.

‘He asked me to tell his ‘shadow’ he’s going to have a bit of a lie in.” Remus chuckled. “He also complained about being ‘cut off’.” The werewolf suddenly took great interest in the china pattern.

“I just don’t want to take any chances,” Lucius began but Rermus put up a hand to stop him from going any further.

“I appreciate your obvious concern Lucius but Harry has had very little love in his life, don’t take it from him now. “ Remus said carefully studying a painting in the hall. “Maybe just tone it down a notch, eh?” Remus chuckled as a rope mark appeared where part of Lucius’ cuff had slipped back.

Remus smiled as Lucius actually blushed covering up the pink mark. “It was his idea,” Lucius began but Remus stopped him again.

“There are some things I just rather not be privy too. Let me keep a vision of Harry as pure and innocent as all father figures do of their sons.” Lucius snickered at Remus’ embarrassment. “Well, I will be back later tonight Harry needs to start in on his studies. Perhaps I can bring a friend of his to help. ” Remus got up to go and then stopped looking down at where Lucius was seated.  
“Thank you Lucius for taking such care of him,” Remus smiled then vanished before he could see the look of gratitude on the blonds face.

Lucius went to go check on Harry then decided to lay down next to him. He didn’t realize he’d even fallen asleep until he woke to find Harry sucking him off. Lucius’ groin was on fire, his mind went blank thinking only of how good this felt after so long. He shook violently when he bucked and climaxed into Harry’s mouth. Then he felt Harry’s hot breath against his ear as he whispered,” I want you Lucius, please don’t deny me.”

A soft moan escaped Lucius’ throat as he felt Harry begin to undress him, prepare him and enter him. Harry made sweet, slow, gentle love to his husband as he melted into the mattress with satisfaction. With a load groan after a burst of rapid thrusts Harry climaxed and lowered himself into Lucius’ waiting arms. Curling into his favorite spot on Lucius’ chest the mighty lion fell asleep once more, with a smile on his face. Lucius gently stroked Harry’s back, arms and hair as he waited for him to waken again.

Pop!

“Master Lucius you have a visitor. “ Lucius nodded slid out from under Harry, waved himself clean then dressed. He exited the room as quietly as he could then went to the sitting room to see who was there. He stopped dead in his tracks with surprise to see Rubeus Hagrid looking very uncomfortably around the room. Lucius turned to go get Harry. Hagrid was not one of his favorite people and he wasn’t very pleased to have him at the Manor.

“Harry, that gamekeeper is here to see you.” Lucius said rather coolly.

“Hagrid?” Harry said smiling happily.

“Yes, him,” Lucius said with a sneer. “I will never understand your taste in friends.”

‘Hagrid saved me from the Dursleys.” Harry said gently sensing his husbands unhappiness. He waved a hand over himself to be clean and clothed then gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek. Harry almost ran into the sitting room where Hagrid was nervously fingering his pink umbrella.

“’ARRY!” Hagrid bellowed happily as Harry gave him a hug. Lucius stood quietly in the shadows of the doorway watching.

“AIR!” Harry gasped from somewhere around Hagrids chest.

“OH Sorry ‘bout that. Just glad to see you is all. Blimey Harry how’ve you been? Seems like ages since I’ve seen you last!”

Harry beamed and motioned for Hagrid to sit down. Lucius rolled his eyes thinking that the divan now needed to be cleaned.

“Oh I’m great Hagrid really, never better.”

“Hmm, and how is that husband of yours treating you then?”

“Like I was made of spun sugar. Really Hagrid, Lucius is wonderful I couldn’t ask for a more loving husband.”

Lucius smiled happily from the doorway.

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same man? Tall, blond pompous git?” Lucius sneered in the shadows.

“Hagrid he might have been that way once but he’s changed we all have, don’t treat him by his past. I love him and I don’t like to hear him judged by the way he was. Don’t forget Hagrid he helped me to defeat Voldemort.”

“It’s just so incredible.”

“Well its true Hagrid. We are even planning on having a family.”

“As long as they don’t turn out like Draco.”

“Draco is a by-product of his mother – not his father. Lucius is a gentle, caring person who would do anything for the people he loves.”

Lucius stepped out from the shadows.” I love you too.” He sat down next to Harry and feeling suddenly possessive pulled him into his lap. Harry beamed and kissed Lucius on the cheek.

Hagrid shook his head as if everything in front of him would suddenly change.

� Lucius please try to mend things for my sake.


	25. Chapter 25

/ Oh all right, for you. /

“I realize I have not acted kindly toward you in the past. For Harry’s sake I’d like to try to rectify that.” Lucius said politely.

*Thank you I know how hard that was for you. I really do love you. *

/ I love you too but the divan will never be the same. /

Harry couldn’t help think that Lucius was right as the delicate piece of furniture gave a groan as Hagrid shifted his weight.

“Er, well, for ‘Arry. Um, Harry are you really sure about having kids?” Hagrid stammered.

Harry and Lucius exchanged a happy, loving knowing glance before Harry looked back at Hagrid. “Yes, the sooner the better.”

“So how are your classes going Hagrid?” Harry asked changing the subject to something that Hagrid would feel more comfortable with.

Hagrid beamed happily and went into a long tangent of terrifying half-breed monsters he would have that year for the Seventh Years. Lucius kept holding Harry closer and closer as if to protect him from the very thought.

*Lucius, it’s okay I’m not there remember? *

/ Thank Merlin! I must get Draco out of that class immediately! /

*Well, I can’t argue with you there. Perhaps he can help Severus with Potions? *

/ Excellent idea I shall write to him tonight! /

“So how is Madame Maxime?” Harry asked next chuckling as he heard Lucius’ next thoughts.

/ Good Lord, tell me they won’t have children! /

Harry closed his eyes and thought of a tall vanilla milkshake. Hagrid jumped causing the divan to groan as twenty vanilla milkshakes suddenly appeared.

“Kewl!” Harry said grabbing one and tucking into it immediately.

Lucius started to laugh. “Hungry my sweet?” He chuckled.

“Not really,’ Harry replied already halfway through the shake.

“Blimey Harry! Not really? Is this some of your powers being “whack” that you told me about?”

Harry nodded as he polished off the first shake and grabbed another.

“But ‘Arry I didn’t even hear you use a spell!” Hagrid said in astonishment as he watched Harry voraciously eating another shake.

Lucius chuckled before saying proudly. “Harry is quite adept at wandless magic. He has now reached the point where he only has to think of what he wants and it happens.”

“Great gargoyles ‘Arry is that true?” Hagrid said watching Harry happily devouring his second shake.

“Uh- huh,” Harry said as he polished off the second shake. Then shivered and tucked into Lucius’ arms still happily licking his lips.

“Well your appetite seems good,” Hagrid shook his head having never seen anyone attack milkshakes like that.

“If you are done, my sweet?” Lucius prodded.

“Oh right, sorry,” Harry said waving a hand leaving one shake left. He smiled up at Lucius,” I might want one more.”

“Of course,” Lucius beamed happily at Harry’s sudden appetite.

“ ‘Er, three milkshakes ‘Arry? Feeling a bit peckish?’ Hagrid said with concern. “Better watch it you’ll get fat.”

“Fat? Am I fat?” Harry stood up suddenly looking down at his frame with concern.

“No my sweet, you are as thin as ever. He was merely making a joke. Now calm down,” Lucius said softly opening up his arms so Harry could sit back in his lap again.

“Are you sure Lucius?” Harry asked once more with tears in his eyes.

“Positive my sweet,” Harry curled back into Lucius’ lap feeling at once better.

“’Er a little emotional aren’t you ‘Arry? Geez, you’re acting just like Hermione. She’s been acting mighty weird this year. Do you know when I told her that her homework was too long she started to cry!”

“Imagine that,” Lucius drawled, “I’m sure Professor Snape would have a potion for that.”

“ ‘Er yeah, how’d you know that? That’s exactly what she said before she ran off for the Dungeons, never seen anyone eager to go see him before.”

Harry smacked his lips and reached for the third milkshake as Hagrid’s eyes went wide.

“Didn’t you eat nothing today ‘Arry?”

“OH yes I had breakfast, lunch and a snack. I did get sick once though.” Harry said as he spooned out the rest of his shake, putting a finger full on the tip of Lucius’ lips and kissing it off.

Hagrid was really confused. Harry was starving. He was getting regular meals. He was getting sick and to add the swirl of confusion in Hagrids mind he was now kissing ice milk off Lucius’ mouth. It was all too much. Then his eyes went wide, rolled back in his head and with a sickening crunch the divan collapsed under Hagrid as he passed out.  
“Oh Harry, really that was a Louis XIV!” Lucius said bitterly.

Harry giggled. “I think he just figured it out.”

“Well with a craving like that I’m not surprised. It is awfully cute to see you like this though,” Lucius said before snuggling in to kiss Harry’s neck.

“OH MY!” Remus said as he suddenly appeared, taking in Hagrid out cold, the wreck of the priceless divan and three empty milkshake cups in front of Harry who having his neck attacked by his husband.

“Enervate!” Remus said helping Hagrid up, almost toppling over in the process.

“ ‘Er sorry ‘bout that,” Hagrid said looking down onto the wreckage. Harry waved a hand and the divan repaired itself then walked over to a wall changing places with a sturdy looking leather sofa that walked over and came to a halt.

“D-d-did you do that?” Hagrid stuttered.

“Yes, he did Hagrid, perhaps you should sit down,” Remus suggested ushering Hagrid to the couch.

“ ’Er, right.” Hagrid stammered while sitting down taking notice that the newlyweds were much more cuddly than before.

“Are you okay Hagrid?” Harry asked smiling happily.

“Um, yeah sure ‘Arry. I just had the craziest thought is all,” Hagrid chuckled merrily.

“What would that be Hagrid?” Moony asked.

“Ah, it’s crazy don’t think twice on it,” Hagrid chuckled.

“So Harry are you ready to start in on some schoolwork?” Moony asked. “If you are feeling up to it.”

“I’m fine,” Harry said getting up slowly from Lucius’ lap who stood up right behind him to make sure he was steady first. But Hagrid saw the protective gesture and wondered again.

“ ‘Er Harry are you…um…,” Hagrid stuttered.

Harry and Lucius turned toward the half-giant beaming.

*Should we tell? *

/ OH please let me! /

� You really are a big kid, but go ahead. *

“Yes, we’re expecting,” Lucius beamed holding Harry tightly to him.

“ ‘Er, um, er,” Hagrid stuttered.

“But it’s a secret for now Hagrid until I’m further along,” Harry smiled brightly.

“Yes, well I think I need to go home now have a bit of a nip,” Hagrid staggered to the fireplace and took the floo network home.

Moony, Harry and Lucius laughed at Hagrids stunned reaction then Harry gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek before going with Remus to do schoolwork. Lucius settled back onto the couch smiling happily at the empty milkshake cups. Eventually he got up and walked through the Manor lost in thought.

/ It’s starting to sink in now. I’m going to be a father again. Harry. All those milkshakes, but it was just a craving. Hmm, a baby after all these years; then to see him get so protective when I transformed into the Fen Tiger, Two animals now. A month ago I couldn’t even manage my Pegasus form. We really do seem to be good for each other. I’m glad he didn’t have to go back to school. I don’t think I could have stood it. Draco certainly has taken it well though. He could have made things very rough on us. We certainly did a good job of the Personality charm. No more Dark Lord either, but will there be another rising? Will Bellatrix cause trouble? Harry is only in his first trimester. The healer was certainly upset the other day. Can I really be a father again? I wasn’t much of one the first time around. This is my second chance I will not make the same mistakes again. God Harry, do you have any idea what you’ve done to me? To my life? I love you so much. /

chapter

Lucius suddenly found himself in the room with Harry and Remus. Harry smiled looking totally embarrassed.

“I guess I did it again didn’t I?” Harry grinned.

“Yes, my love you did.” Lucius smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

“What’s going on?” Remus gasped in confusion.

“Harry has done this before when he misses me. He apparates me to his side,” Lucius drawled thrilled that Harry had missed him.

“OH, well Harry perhaps I’ve given you enough homework to do. I can come back tomorrow afternoon and check on your progress.” Remus blushed slightly at the looks the couple were giving each other. Feeling totally ignored as Lucius drew Harry into his arms he disapparated quickly.

“Harry,” Lucius breathed against Harry’s lips before kissing him.

“You aren’t mad?” Harry whispered between kisses.

“No, I missed you too, my sweet. Did you and Remus eat anything?” Lucius asked with concern.

“Yes I did love,” Harry replied rolling his neck back as Lucius kissed his way from his lips to his shoulder.

“God Harry do you have any idea what you do to me?” Lucius asked.

“Show me,” Harry purred. Lucius looked up smiled and apparated them to the bedroom.  
Lucius carefully took off Harry’s shirt and then his own, his lips never straying from Harry’s. They held each other tightly enjoying the feel of skin against skin yet again. They kissed then cuddled Harry until he could stand it no longer then with a wicked smirk winked then dove under the sheets straddling Harry’s neck with his legs as he began to lick Harry’s erection. Harry eagerly licked and nibbled at Lucius’ shaft, soon they were writhing and moaning for release. With a last burst of concentration they were able to suck each other dry. Harry chuckled and dove under the covers for another kissing session before they both brought themselves to a regular position on the bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Harry woke to breakfast in bed with Lucius sitting at the bedside reading a letter.

“Morning love,” Harry yawned. “Thanks for breakfast I’m starved.”

Lucius chuckled ,” You’re welcome my sweet. I’ve already been up for hours so please don’t starve on my account. “

Harry nodded and tucked into his breakfast looking curiously at Lucius wondering what the letter was about.

“It would seem that Draco has become the center of attention at school this year.” Lucius began. Harry had a mouth full of food so he raised an eyebrow. “ Between the fact the at he is now the best Seeker at school, and the fact that you and I married he is being grilled for information incessantly. Pansy is not amused but is receiving some attention as well as people try to get a description of our now famous kiss under the mistletoe. Draco is wondering when he will be able to announce he will be a big brother.”

Lucius beamed and put the letter down.

“Well it’s nice to have some idea of what is going on there.” Harry replied softly. “I don’t want to say anything about the baby yet. At least until I’m out of the first trimester.”

“You’re still scared aren’t you?” Lucius whispered.

“Yes, I don’t want to lose it.” Harry replied wondering why he felt like crying suddenly.

“Perhaps if we found a room to use as a nursery in the Manor it would make you feel more secure?” Lucius offered.

“How do you always know what to say?” Harry wondered.

“Maybe because I love you?” Lucius purred then suddenly found Harry in his arms.

“I love you too,” Harry replied trying very hard not to cry.

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked hearing the emotion in Harry’s voice.

Harry could only nod in reply before he ran from the room to shower. Lucius was confused but left Harry to take his shower. When Harry appeared later he seemed quite eager to look for a room near to theirs to use as a nursery. They spent a good part of the day working on making it acceptable for both of them. Then they took a break for lunch where Harry was unusually quiet. Lucius tried not to worry. Soon Harry excused himself to work on his assignments.

When Moony arrived that afternoon it was to find Lucius nervously pacing the sitting room.

“Lucius? Is everything well?” Remus asked with concern.

“ Yes, well, I don’t know,” Lucius began when Severus apparated into the room.

“Lucius?” Severus looked with concern at his friend. Remus shrugged and went to go find Harry.

“What is it Lucius?” Severus drawled with amusement seeing his calm, collected friend so unhinged.

“Harry is acting oddly today.” Lucius continued to pace.

“How so?”

“Well first he seemed happy then on the verge of tears then affectionate then on the verge of tears again. Then he was very happy then went suddenly quiet. I don’t know what I did. I feel ridiculous for not knowing what I’m doing to set him off.”

Severus roared with laughter. Lucius sneered at the reaction,” Really Severus I tell you what is wrong and you see fit to mock me?”

“Lucius, your little woman is having mood swings because of the pregnancy!” Severus laughed.

Lucius flushed. “Really?”

“Oh my friend do you have some of that admirable brandy hiding about and I can fill you in on what to expect from your little woman?” Severus chortled.

“Only if you stop referring to Harry as my little woman.” Lucius shivered “ You keep reminding me of her.”

Severus nodded, accepted his brandy and the two men talked through the afternoon. Remus came out later and took some brandy too looking shaken.

“Remus?” Severus drawled.

“I’m not used to seeing Harry like this. I made a comment about how he could do something easier and he started to cry. Then moments later he was thrilled at having finished the assignment before it was due. Has he been like this all day?” Remus asked looking at Lucius.

“Yes, he has. I only hope he is not like this everyday. I certainly don’t want to upset him unduly.” Lucius said with concern. “Perhaps it would be a good time to go away again.”

“He did seem to enjoy France quite a bit,” Remus added.

“Hmm, well if you’ll excuse me I’ll just go check on him,” Lucius said politely then went down to the study to see Harry.

c


	26. Chapter 26

Lucius entered the study to find Harry bent over a book and writing on a parchment. As he got close he reached out to lightly touch Harry’s shoulder then jumped back in surprise as he heard music

“We are trapped in this world lonely and fading heartbroke and waiting for you to come we are trapped in this world that is not meant for me for me come on its killing me lets see if you’ve got the gaul come and take it all the jury is coming coming to tear me apart all this bitching and moaning…..ahhhhhhhhhhh…..come on its hard come on its hard come on its hard I’m trapped in this world lonely and fading heartbroke and waiting”

He lightly touched him again but only heard more music.

“We see we cannot be forsaken because I’m not the only one we walk among you feeding raping must we hide from everyone? Im over it why cant we be together in every sense …at last I say I see this fading I cannot speak it…take my hand ….be alive…”

“HARRY!” Lucius yelled.

Harry turned around in surprise.

“Oh hi Lucius. I’m sorry did you want something?” Harry said looking a bit embarrassed.

“My sweet what are you listening to?” Lucius asked with curiosity.

“Um, the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack.” Harry said brightly.

‘I never pictured you for music so, um, dark. It sounds more like something for me.” Lucius said with interest. “Can I listen?”

“Oh sure I’ll put on the speakers.”

Why won’t you die? Your blood in mine? Then we will be fine Then your body will be mine. Why is everything so fucking hard for me keep me down to what you think I should be must you provoke me and tempt the Ministry. “

Lucius signaled to Harry to turn it back down.

“How are you doing this?”

“Batteries and some magic, do you really like it? I just never pictured you into Goth.”

“Goth?” Lucius asked curiously.

“Gothic, dark rock, images, vampire movies and all that.” Lucius was startled by the things that Harry knew and he had no clue about. “I have never been exposed to it before but I do like it.”

“We could knock about London or some clubs and I could introduce you to it if you want.” Harry said still unsure if Lucius was serious.

“Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go away for a few days to France. But if you prefer you could show me what Goth is then we could get lost in Harrods.”

“I need to schedule it around my homework.” Harry bit his lip.

“My sweet don’t do that,” Lucius said kissing the lower lip that had been bitten.

“Oh god Lucius, are you trying to keep me from my homework?” Harry groaned at the kiss.

“How about London tonight and we see how you do?” Lucius suggested before giving Harry one hot passionate kiss.

“Ah, um, what?” Harry gasped.

“Mmm, come out to the sitting room when you are done my sweet,” Lucius said nibbling at Harry’s ear lobe.

Lucius went back out to his guests who were laughing loudly.

“What is so funny?” Lucius asked happy that the two men had not argued.

“Just picturing your face when you heard Harry’s music!” Remus gasped clutching his sides.

“Really, I rather liked it. Harry is going to introduce me to the Goth side of London.” Lucius drawled.

Snape and Lupin sprayed brandy all over, then choked and sputtered.

“WHAT?” Severus recovered first.

“It’s very dark, moving and beautiful.” Lucius replied getting some water.

“You may see a part of Harry you never expected to see Lucius. There is a lot of dark in him.” Remus stated sagely.

“I was rather stunned to find out about your rescue of him.” Lucius said softly.

Remus gasped. “He told you?”

“Yes, why would he keep things from me? We have been brutally honest with each other.” Lucius replied.

“So you told him all you did as a Death Eater?” Severus asked nervously.

“He has not asked but when he does I will answer any questions he has. So far he only asked why I became a Death Eater.”

“Harry may not wish to know any more than that. Does he still have nightmares?” Remus asked.

“He had a dream involving his father in his animagus form the other night,” Lucius recalled.

“Really he dreamed of Prongs?” Remus choked.

“We do not need to discuss this if it disturbs you,” Lucius said realizing that Moony was the last Marauder.

“No please tell me,” Moony pleaded.

“Well Harry put it in a Pensive. If you wish to see it I’m sure Harry will be …”

“I’ll be what Lucius?” Harry said entering the room.

“Harry can I please see the Pensive?” Moony choked. Harry nodded and the pensive appeared in his hand.

He handed it to Moony completely unaware that he had apparated the Pensive. Severus paled, Moony gasped and Lucius beamed with pride.

“What?” Harry looked at the faces around the room.

“My sweet you apparated that without my assistance,” Lucius chuckled.

“OH, why?”

“I suppose because you are calm at the moment Mr. Malfoy, um Harry.” Severus stated. Harry beamed at the use of his married name and sat down next to Lucius.

The room was silent as Remus cried watching the dream before he handed it to Severus.

“I think the gift he refers to is our Heart and Soul bond.” Lucius stated.

“It could be the baby too,” Harry pondered.

“What is this fear Lucius?” Severus asked curiously.

“Bellatrix,” Harry supplied.

“He knew you were pregnant Harry,” Remus whispered.

“He was right about your powers becoming unstable and they now appear to becoming stronger.” Lucius added thoughtfully.

“But how is Bellatrix your destiny and how will the baby help?” Severus wondered.

“I suppose I have to face her next,” Harry groaned.

“NO!” Lucius bellowed.

All the men in the room turned to the Lord of the Manor.

“No Harry you are not going to put yourself in danger again.” Lucius growled protectively.

“It does not appear to be his choice Lucius,” Severus said carefully.

“Perhaps the fact that she does not know about the child will be your ace in the hole,”  
Remus mused.   
Harry’s stomach growled and a large plate of chocolate brownies appeared in front of him.

“YES!” Harry beamed and grabbed one off the top. Lucius chuckled, “Craving again my sweet?”

“MMM,” Harry moaned in pleasure as Remus and Severus laughed.

“You should have some milk with that,” Lucius teased. Harry nodded and a pitcher of milk appeared. Lucius laughed and poured Harry a glass.

Sighing contentedly after a few brownies Harry cuddled up to Lucius and started to yawn. “Why don’t you transform and be comfortable?” Harry nodded and transformed into his panther form laying his head in Lucius’ lap purring contently.

chapter

“Lucius where were you when I needed you?” Remus groaned in aggravation at how easily Lucius suggested things to Harry which he followed without a second thought.

“Yes, Lucius if I knew he would be so docile under your hand it could have saved me years of detentions with him,” Severus groaned.

“I think it was more the case he came when I needed him, not the other way around,” Lucius said petting Harry’s head.

“Well, I think I will take my leave I shall bring Hermione next time,” Severus said before vanishing.

“You really love him don’t you?” Remus whispered.

“More than he will ever know,” Lucius replied. “He’s done so much for me.”

“Did you really want to have more children?”

“I had pushed the thought aside until Harry came along. When I thought he might be pregnant I couldn’t contain the happiness I felt. Then when we, well, and he was …” Lucius choked.

“I gather he was ready too? Yes, Harry was always desperate for a family. When Padfoot died…” Moonys eyes brimmed with tears.

The two men looked at each other in perfect understanding. Remus nodded and vanished. Lucius cried softly his tears absorbed by the shimmering black coat of the sleeping Panther in his lap.

“I love you Harry,” he whispered only to be answered by soft cat snoring sounds.

Lucius sat there a long time petting the panther until a house elf reminded him of dinner. Lucius asked that it be served in their room and he gently woke up the big cat. Harry dutifully ate dinner carefully avoiding all the foods that now made him ill and took his potions. Which was a good thing because they were both waken rather rudely the next morning.

“COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!” came a voice floating into the room.

“Harry it’s Bella please stay here,” Lucius begged as he waved some clothes on and grabbed his wand.

*NO Lucius * Harry got up quickly and waved clothes on as well grabbing his invisibility cloak.

/NO HARRY! Please the baby! /

*Remember the dream Lucius trust me. *

“ARE YOU AFRAID TO FACE ME YOU COWARD?”

Lucius closed his eyes and lowered the trademark Malfoy sneer into place. Harry gulped and followed him out. They walked toward the center of the house. It was worse than they thought. Bellatrix stood there with a wand to Draco’s temple.

“Are you ready to die Lucius to keep your precious bloodline going? Or should I kill him first then kill you?”

Lucius didn’t say a word. Draco was sweating profusely.

*Draco, you okay? *

// Harry? You and father get the hell out of here. She’s mad! //

*Calm Draco, we got rid of Voldemort we can take her on too. *  
“What do you want Bellatrix?” Lucius said in a tone so cold it hung suspended in the air.

“I want to finish off where my beloved sister left off. She meant to kill you and I will, unless you have something better to offer?”

‘What are you talking about?” Lucius sneered.

“Harry Potter of course. I hear he’s your lover. So he must be here somewhere. He must be the one to blame for our Lords fall. Where is he? Turn him over to me and I will let this whiny excuse for a brat go.”

“He’s not here.” Lucius said too quickly.

“Oh, nervous for your little fuck buddy Lucius? He must be close,” her beady eyes darted around the hall.

“Let him go Bellatrix this is between you and I.” She tossed back her head and cackled. “NO it is between me and him. Don’t you understand you stupid arse I am going to kill you all one by one. He will come out from hiding to save his lover.”

“So let go of Draco bitch,” Lucius snarled.

“If you take his place,” Bellatrix cackled.

“Let him go first and I will,” Lucius offered.

“FATHER NO!” Draco screamed receiving a dagger in his ribs for his outburst.

“DRACO!” Lucius screamed.

“ENOUGH!” Harry yelled causing Bella to spin wildly around giving Lucius the chance to grab Draco and drag him out of harms way.

*Is he alive?*

/ Yes. Harry please don’t do this! /

*I understand what my father said now. The baby will save us. When I say so start rattling off the list of foods that make me ill. *

/ What? /

*Lucius. Listen. To. Me. *

“YOU KILLED SIRIUS!” Harry screamed ripping off the cloak at the same time but Bella had guessed his location and grabbed him at the same time. Harry fell hard to the floor then Bella dragged him to his feet by his hair.

*NOW! *

“OH YES I killed that sad excuse for a Black! I will kill you then Draco then Lucius last so he can watch you all die first!” she cackled.

/Kippers, sardines, yogurt, peas in cream sauce, lumpy white sauce, cheddar soup, asparagus tips, brussel sprouts, kidney pie, hagus /

*OH god *

Harry turned looked Bella right in the face groaned “This is for my Godfather,” and spewed chunks all over Bellatrix. She screamed in horror and disgust turning Harry loose. Lucius grabbed his arm and together they shouted “AVADA KEDAVRA.” Bellatrix went stiff then slumped to the ground.

*Get help for Draco * Harry thought at Lucius before he passed out beside Draco.

“How long has Harry been out?” Mr. Hale asked after healing Draco quickly.

“A few minutes before you got here but he had a bad fall,” Lucius said nervously holding Draco tightly to him.

The Healer shook his head, summoned a gurney and apparated away with Harry on the stretcher for St. Mungo’s.

Draco pushed Lucius away,” Go. I’ll take care of this. “ Lucius bit his lip nodded and vanished. Draco used the floo to summon Severus to the Manor. When he arrived the Headmaster and Remus followed.

“What’s happened Draco?” Severus snapped seeing the look on Draco’s face.

“We were worried sick when we realized you never came back from team practice,” Remus put in.

“Is everything all right?” the Headmaster said softly laying a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“Aunt Bella is dead in the hall. She stabbed me but the Healer fixed me up.” Draco began.

“WHAT?” Severus said reaching for a potion from his bag.

“OH god Draco, Harry?” Remus whimpered “And Lucius?”

“Harry gave himself to her to save Dad and me. He had a bad fall, then got sick then passed out. He…didn’t come to. The Healer took him to St. Mungos’ Dad followed them there.”

“HARRY!” Remus screamed in a panic and vanished.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus forced a potion into Draco’s hands then went to look for Bellatrix. He didn’t have to go far. Waving his wand quickly to dispel Harry’s vomit he saw she was indeed dead by the Killing Curse. Then he went still as he remembered Harry’s dream.

“My son you have fulfilled your destiny but your job is not yet complete.”

“Dad?”

“Harry your powers will become unstable. You must use the gift that Lucius has given to you to win.”

“Dad what gift? What is it I still need to do?”

“Look to Lucius to guide you. His love for you makes you both strong. In his fears lies your destiny. My grandchild will help you win.”

“Dad I don’t understand!”

“Goodbye my son. May you always be happy and loved.”

“DAD!” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

He walked ashen back into the room with the Headmaster and Draco.

“Draco did your father and Harry use their Heart & Soul connection to kill her?” Severus asked quietly.

“Yes, why?” Draco wondered.

“After Harry got ill was that when they were able to kill her?” Severus whispered.

“Severus?” Albus asked seeing his old friends face grow even paler.

“Harry dreamed of his father and everything came true even the baby helping them to win and the gift between them helping them to win. His destiny is now fulfilled Albus.”

“No, no it’s not he has to have the baby,” Draco screamed in desperation sensing that these two men had written Harry’s life off as complete. “There had to be more to the dream!’

Severus shook his head, Albus sat down and Draco not giving up on his family took the Floo to St. Mungo’s.

Draco arrived and quickly tracked down Moony and his father. He arrived just in time to hear the news of Harry’s condition.

“For the moment the baby appears stable.” Mr. Hale said quietly.

“Harry?” Lucius croaked with pain.

“The combination of the killing curse, the fall and the drop in his blood sugar from being sick has weakened him greatly. But he is strong and may recover…”

“MAY RECOVER?” Lucius screamed grabbing the healer by the collar and hoisting him off the floor in one swift move.

Remus and Draco had to pull him off. He sagged into Draco’s arms.

“Please Mr. Hale forgive him he’s …” Remus choked.

“Yes, I understand,” the healer gasped. “As I was saying Mr. Malfoy may recover in time. But I’m afraid he seems to be pulling away. It’s almost as if he’s forgotten what he has to live for. I can’t seem to bring him around to tell him the baby survived the fall. I’ve put him in a healing coma for now. He can hear those around him. Perhaps he will come back. I’m sorry.”

Lucius screamed in heart-wrenching anquish then collapsed the news too much to bear. The Healer had Draco and Remus place him in the bed next to Harry. Remus howled, then began to sob violently over Harry while Draco did much the same over his father. Hours later Severus and Albus arrived and forced the two to go rest. Severus took one look back. His eyes clouded with tears and he waved his wand causing the two beds to become one so the lovers could lay side by side. His chin trembled and he spun on a heel walking quickly after Draco to make sure he got some rest.

Draco had gone back to the Manor to rest but couldn’t sleep. He paced the halls knowing he was missing something. In despair he sat down at the chessboard hearing the clock ticking away in the horrible silence. He idly picked up the white king that he had once brought to prove Harry’s power and the connection.

The blond sat bolt upright in sudden realization.

/ The connection between Father and Harry explains why Father had collapsed. I thought it was just the news but it must have been the connection as well! If I can bring one of them back I can bring them both back. Think Draco think. What does Harry value most? Family and his last piece of his family was Sirius who died at the Ministry. Father was there. So it must be in his journal! /

Draco ran into his father’s private study and rifled through the desk finding the book at last. The book fairly glowed with protective curses and hexes. It took Draco the rest of the day to undo them all. With a last bit of caution he put on gloves to open the book at long last. It was very hard not to get distracted and try to find the date two years past. Then finally he found it.

Bellatrix fought Sirius in a battle to the death. It was truly odd to see these two go at it. They were after all family. Then Sirius fell through the veil used for executions. When I told the Dark Lord of this he laughed openly at the stupidity of the Ministry. He revealed to those present that there existed an island which was magical and muggles could not chart. The Lord often went there to recruit new members to the dark side. He said the men there were a vicious breed and even thought the island could only be seen at sunset the trip was always worthwhile since it was filled with those that had been given the veil. I wonder if Sirius could survive such a place, if indeed it exists. I often believe he is mad.  
/ Great, now what? Do I tell Dumbledore? Wait, the werewolf. Yes, Remus. /

Throwing ashes into the fire Draco quickly contacted Remus who came over straight away to see the book for he could not sleep either. His eyes went wide as he read the entry.

“So if Sirius is alive and if we can find this island and if we can bring him back maybe he can bring back Harry and in so doing bring back Lucius?” Draco nodded and ran for maps, charts and globes Lucius had in the study.

They poured over the maps late into the evening until the finally fell asleep. When they woke they had the house elves bring them coffee and food as they continued to look. One of the elves was pouring out some coffee as Draco groaned in despair.

“This is useless! How can we find an island that is unplottable and only appears at sunset! ” Draco growled in aggravation.

“Master Draco.”

“I quite agree Draco I think we should look into another means, perhaps if we could secure a time-turner?” Remus offered.

“Master Draco.”

“Yes, I think I heard a rumor of one at the school,” Draco pondered.

“MASTER DRACO!” Yelled the elf at his side who then began to beat himself over the head with a book for yelling at his master. Draco olled his eyes and took the book

“What is it already we are busy!” Draco snapped.

“But Master I know where the island is,” the elf replied.

“WHAT?” Remus screamed then grabbed the elf put it on top of the table and had the elf show where the island was.

Draco and Moony hugged in happiness then the werewolf ran off to make preparations. Draco sighed then fell asleep on top of the parchments. He was shaken awake later, “Go to Mungo’s keep an eye on them I’m leaving today.” Remus said before he vanished. Draco nodded and left for St. Mungo’s but there had been no change except for the fact that Lucius and Harry were now in one bed. Exhausted Draco climbed up on the bed behind his father and fell asleep. The shift in body weight on the bed caused Lucius to roll slightly. His hand dropped onto Harry’s and a faint red glow passed between them.

A medi-witch woke Draco in the morning. He got himself a cup of coffee then returned to the room. A pale eyebrow raised when he noticed that Harry and Lucius seemed to be holding hands in a death grip. The medi-witch seemed very aggravated that she could get neither man to release their hold causing her to work around them. When she left Draco sat by his fathers side again.

“Father I may never understand how of all people you had to pick Harry but keep holding on. Remus is going to try to bring help. If he can’t it’s up to you to convince Harry to come back, tell that thick headed Gryffindor that the baby is fine. His crazy last minute plan worked we are all fine if you two would just have to decency to get up!” Draco huffed.

He walked over to Harry’s side of the bed putting his arms squarely across his chest.

“Well this is a fine mess you’ve gotten us all in now. You just had to play hero one more time. By the way it worked. Father is fine, so and I and so is that baby. It’s time to get up. For crying out loud Harry, Father collapsed when he heard you were pulling away. He needs you. I want my father back do you understand me. Be a hero one more time and bring me back my Father damnit. Did you hear me Lucius needs you back. I told you if you ever hurt him I’d kill you. It’s not fair if you off yourself before I get the chance.”

In disgust he crossed the room and turned to give one last piece of his mind.

“You two deserve each other stubborn, bull-headed, narrow-minded, self-sacrificing heroes. Damnit you’re the only family I have. Don’t you dare do this to me!” Draco felt tears stinging his eyes and was relieved to feel arms close around him.

chapter

Pansy held Draco tightly while Severus and Hermione talked to Lucius and Harry for a bit. Then Mr. Hale came in to check on the two men. After a cursory examination he seemed optimistic.

“The link that they have seems to be keeping them both afloat. They seem to be channeling energy back and forth between them. I took Harry out of the healing coma. Please keep talking to them it does seem to be helping.”

For the next week the group took turns talking to the two men, each day their condition seemed slightly improved. The healer had high hopes that any day one of them would regain consciousness thus bringing them both back. It was that Saturday that Remus arrived with a huge smile on his face upon seeing Draco. He tried to speak but choked on the words and hugged him instead.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN’T ANY BETTER? WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE GET PAID FOR AROUND HERE?’ Growled a large voice from the corridor


	28. Chapter 28

Draco was startled both by the hug and the shouting in the hall that seemed to be getting closer. Remus kept a steadying hand on his shoulder as Sirius Black entered the room.

“Stupid hospital I can survive as a dog for almost two solid years but they can’t bring a man back from a self-imposed shell! Oh, hi,” he growled in Draco’s direction.

Then he walked over to the bed. “Hmphf takes my Godson to bring down the mightly Lucius Malfoy. Well, of course it did.” The man whistled. “Damn Harry you really grew up well. “

Remus elbowed him sharply, “Hey easy Moony, just admiring the fact that our Godson is as handsome as we are.” Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius sat down by Harry. “Well what’s this I hear? You went and got yourself married and knocked up? I’m going to be a great Godfather, eh? You better get up Harry and bloody well explain to me how the hell you wound up with Lucius Malfoy! Harry James you get up right now do you hear me this is Sirius and if you don’t get up I will drag you out by your feet!”

Harry twitched and Lucius’ eyes fluttered open. “DAD!” Draco yelled happily tossing himself onto the bed.

“Draco? “Lucius said from his son’s arms.

“Yeah Dad its about time you got up!” Draco teased then saw Lucius look over at Harry.

“Oh god no Harry,” Lucius moaned. Then his eyes went wide “BLACK?”

“Oh yeah, it’s me and you better have one hell of an explanation as to why you and Harry are married and why he’s pregnant Malfoy.” Sirius growled.

“I already told you Siri’!” Moony moaned but was still smiling.

“Harry can you hear me?” Lucius pleaded tears flowing down his face. “Harry please my sweet open your eyes.”

Sirius blinked in surprise at the endearments and tears coming from Lucius.

“Yeah Harry get the bloody hell up!” Sirius growled.

“I love you Harry please wake up,” Lucius implored.

“I loved him first you great git,” Sirius growled.

“Not like I do,” Lucius snapped back.

“He loved me first,” Sirius retorted.

“Well he’s having my child!” Lucius smirked.

Draco and Remus were laughing at the two grown men acting like first years neither noticing Harry was coming around or that they had a new visitor.

“HE”S PREGNANT!” came the scream of Ron Weasley who was being shoved in the room by Hermione.

“Yeah, Weasel what do you think of that?” Draco smirked happily.

“Pregnant by your dad that means that he and Harry they, um…” Ron faltered.

“Yeah tell me about it!” Sirius barked.

“PADFOOT!” Hermione and Ron hollered running over to hug Sirius.

“REALLY!” a medi-witch came in “If you don’t keep it down I will make you all leave right now! OH what now?” she moaned as water droplets from the ceiling fell and soon it began to rain inside the room. She screamed and ran out.

“HARRY!” Lucius hollered happily and pulled Harry into his lap. “My sweet come back, you can do it.”

“What the bloody blazes is going on why is it raining in here?” Sirius growled.

“It’s Harry’s powers they’re out of control!” Remus explained quickly.

Lucius was kissing Harry and rocking him back and forth. Harry was crying.

“Oh this is too much!” Ron said running from the room only to be halted by a very drenched Hermione.

Harry’s eyes flickered open, “Lucius.”

Lucius beamed happily. “Harry the baby is fine. We are all fine now stop crying.” Harry smiled and snuggled into Lucius’ arms.

“Oh Lucius I thought I lost the baby!” Harry wailed.

“Shh, my sweet everything is fine.” Lucius replied soothingly. Harry nodded and the rain stopped.

“You have some explaining to do Harry James!” Sirius growled.

Harry turned his eyes went wide, “Sirius?’

“You better believe it!” the man yelled.

Harry passed out. Lucius chuckled “He does this all the time.”

“Never used to what did you do to him Malfoy?” Sirius grumbled. Hermione giggled, Ron looked ill.

“Got him knocked up of course,” Draco beamed. Ron ran for the loo.

“Harry my sweet you aren’t dreaming he’s back,” Lucius whispered brushing the hair out of Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open again, “Lucius.”

“Yes love someone is here to see you,” Lucius whispered. Harry looked over to his godfather cautiously. Then leapt into his arms and it began to rain in the room again.

“Control my sweet,” Lucius whispered reaching out to touch Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded and the rain stopped.

“Ah, I thought when it was raining in the hallways you might be awake.” Mr. Hale said brightly sticking a thermometer into Harry’s mouth.

“You owe me an explanation!” Sirius growled at Harry.

Nodding happily Harry pointed to the thermometer in his mouth.

“Excellent we should be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat any day now,” Mr. Hale beamed “Oh you two can both go home.”

The party all quickly vanished reappearing at the Manor. Ron came out from the loo. “Bloody hell, maybe it was a nightmare.”

“Moony where the hell is Harry?” Sirius yelled.

Remus flushed, “ Well they are newlyweds Padfoot.”

“They’ll be out in a minute,” Draco drawled while Hermione giggled. “OH Ron!” and she ran for the fireplace.

“Harry I thought I lost you,” Lucius whispered as he held Harry tightly on their bed. Harry smiled and straddled Lucius’ hips.

“Harry my love we have company,” Lucius playfully scolded.

“But Lucius, I want you now’ Harry whined as he swept down to kiss Lucius passionately his hands sweeping over his lovers body.

“OH god Harry,” Lucius moaned as Harry undid his zipper and sucked him whole into his mouth. It had been so long that no sooner did Lucius bury his hands in Harry’s hair then he climaxed quickly shuddering violently.

“RRR-ROAR!” Lucius yelled flipping Harry deftly over to return the favor.

“What the hell was that?” Sirius demanded.

“Mmm, Father most likely,” Draco drawled. “Would you like some tea?”

Remus chuckled at the pale face on Sirius.

“OH GODS!’ Harry screamed as he trembled with remnants from his orgasms.

chapter

“Yes, that sounded like Harry,” Remus beamed.

“They should be out anytime then,” Draco drawled taking a cup of tea.

“HOW CAN YOU BOTH BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?” Sirius growled.

“What? They are married.” Remus stated flatly.

“And expecting,” Draco drawled amused.

“Someone kill me,” Sirius groaned.

“No not again my love,” Remus grinned.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the endearment but said nothing else. Moment later, cleaned, clothed and looking very happily relaxed the newlyweds emerged from the bedroom arm-in-arm. Light kisses and whispers were still being exchanged as they entered the sitting room. Harry sat down smiled and the table filled with chocolate sundaes. He grabbed one and began to eat happily.  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Draco said smiling taking one. Lucius chuckled as Harry fed him a spoonful of the concoction.

“Hello? Just returned from the dead?” Sirius teased Harry then pointed to the sundaes “Did you do this Harry?”

Harry nodded as he slurped his way through the sundae. Lucius wiped the ice cream off his nose.

“So where have you been and why didn’t you get word to me!” Harry yelled suddenly making the Manor shake. Sirius jumped at the sudden shaking.

Lucius put his arm around Harry, “Control my sweet.” The Manor stopped shaking. “Mood swings perfectly normal.” Lucius added sipping his tea.

“He’s been on an island,’ Remus answered.

Lucius eyes went wide,” He was telling the truth?”

“Yes he was Father, sorry but I read your journal. “

“DRACO!” Lucius yelled.

“Oh I was looking for a way to bring him back,” Draco replied.

“You didn’t read anything else did you?” Lucius asked flushing slightly.

“Mmm, well let’s just say dining will never be the same,” Draco drawled.

“OH GOD!” Harry said turning bright red. Lucius blushed too.

“Tell me father do you still have the marks?” Draco tormented.

“OH my god!” Harry said burying deeply into Lucius’ chest. Lucius was beet red.

“Are you sure you’re straight?” Remus teased to Draco.

“Well after reading those entries I am seriously wondering what I’m missing!” Draco laughed.

“HELLO! I do not want to hear this!’ Sirius growled.

“Hear what?” Ron appeared with Hermione.

“Oh I was just relaying how kinky these two are,” Draco drawled.

Ron looked ill as he sat next to Sirius. “I agree I don’t want to hear this either.”

“Are you sure Weasley it might amaze you to know how proficient Harry is with…” Draco began.

“ENOUGH!” Roared Lucius. “I will not have you flaunt our private lives around in this manner Draco!”

“Yes Father,” Draco drawled winking at Harry who flushed red. But then smiled and grabbed another sundae.

“Harry I still don’t understand how all this came about,” Ron whispered half afraid to hear the answer.

“Oh well Lucius invited me over for winter break so we could all get to know each other.” Harry began smiling at Lucius.

“Then Harry began to flirt with me,” Lucius grinned. Sirius and Ron moaned.

“Lucius sent me roses,” Harry gushed happily.

“AWWW that is so sweet!” Hermione said before bursting into tears.

“Then I invited him to come early for breakfast,” Lucius continued fondly.

“And he seduced me,” Harry beamed happily.

“Mmm, yes I seem to remember it wasn’t one sided either,” Lucius grinned. Sirius and Ron groaned loudly.

“Then you said I needed to be cooled off,” Harry said leaning over to kiss Lucius forgetting anyone else was there. Sirius mouth dropped open, Draco and Remus squirmed in their chairs and Hermione covered Ron’s eyes as the two began to open mouth French kiss then nibble at each other’s lips before Lucius began to bite his way down Harry’s neck.

“Guys,” Remus gasped as Harry began to undress Lucius. The newlyweds blinked then flushed.

“Um, sorry it’s been a long time,” Harry said in a very husky voice. Lucius growled softly behind him before pulling Harry into his lap pressing his erection against his ass.

“Lucius, stop,” Harry moaned turning to lightly smack Lucius in the arm. Lucius pouted making the whole room crack up except for Ron who still looked ashen.

“So Harry you started this whole thing?” Remus asked with surprise.

“Couldn’t resist the Malfoy charm, eh?” Draco drawled amused.

“No,” Harry whispered looking at Lucius while gently stroking the side of his face.

“So why didn’t you go for Draco?” Sirius asked curiously. “Don’t mind if I do,” Draco said smiling taking one. Lucius chuckled as Harry fed him a spoonful of the concoction. “Hello? Just returned from the dead?” Sirius teased Harry then pointed to the sundaes “Did you do this Harry?” Harry nodded as he slurped his way through the sundae. Lucius wiped the ice cream off his nose. “So where have you been and why didn’t you get word to me!” Harry yelled suddenly making the Manor shake. Sirius jumped at the sudden shaking. Lucius put his arm around Harry, “Control my sweet.” The Manor stopped shaking. “Mood swings perfectly normal.” Lucius added sipping his tea. “He’s been on an island,’ Remus answered. Lucius eyes went wide,” He was telling the truth?” “Yes he was Father, sorry but I read your journal. “ “DRACO!” Lucius yelled. “Oh I was looking for a way to bring him back,” Draco replied. “You didn’t read anything else did you?” Lucius asked flushing slightly. “Mmm, well let’s just say dining will never be the same,” Draco drawled. “OH GOD!” Harry said turning bright red. Lucius blushed too. “Tell me father do you still have the marks?” Draco tormented. “OH my god!” Harry said burying deeply into Lucius’ chest. Lucius was beet red. “Are you sure you’re straight?” Remus teased to Draco. “Well after reading those entries I am seriously wondering what I’m missing!” Draco laughed. “HELLO! I do not want to hear this!’ Sirius growled. “Hear what?” Ron appeared with Hermione. “Oh I was just relaying how kinky these two are,” Draco drawled. Ron looked ill as he sat next to Sirius. “I agree I don’t want to hear this either.” “Are you sure Weasley it might amaze you to know how proficient Harry is with…” Draco began. “ENOUGH!” Roared Lucius. “I will not have you flaunt our private lives around in this manner Draco!” “Yes Father,” Draco drawled winking at Harry who flushed red. But then smiled and grabbed another sundae. “Harry I still don’t understand how all this came about,” Ron whispered half afraid to hear the answer. “Oh well Lucius invited me over for winter break so we could all get to know each other.” Harry began smiling at Lucius. “Then Harry began to flirt with me,” Lucius grinned. Sirius and Ron moaned. “Lucius sent me roses,” Harry gushed happily. “AWWW that is so sweet!” Hermione said before bursting into tears. “Then I invited him to come early for breakfast,” Lucius continued fondly. “And he seduced me,” Harry beamed happily. “Mmm, yes I seem to remember it wasn’t one sided either,” Lucius grinned. Sirius and Ron groaned loudly. “Then you said I needed to be cooled off,” Harry said leaning over to kiss Lucius forgetting anyone else was there. Sirius mouth dropped open, Draco and Remus squirmed in their chairs and Hermione covered Ron’s eyes as the two began to open mouth French kiss then nibble at each other’s lips before Lucius began to bite his way down Harry’s neck. “Guys,” Remus gasped as Harry began to undress Lucius. The newlyweds blinked then flushed. “Um, sorry it’s been a long time,” Harry said in a very husky voice. Lucius growled softly behind him before pulling Harry into his lap pressing his erection against his ass. “Lucius, stop,” Harry moaned turning to lightly smack Lucius in the arm. Lucius pouted making the whole room crack up except for Ron who still looked ashen. “So Harry you started this whole thing?” Remus asked with surprise. “Couldn’t resist the Malfoy charm, eh?” Draco drawled amused. “No,” Harry whispered looking at Lucius while gently stroking the side of his face. “So why didn’t you go for Draco?” Sirius asked curiously.


	29. Chapter 29

“ I hated Draco. Besides he’s not my type too young. I enjoy experienced men.” Harry purred the last bit causing Lucius to attack his neck again. Ron ran from the room straight for the floo. Hermione waved goodbye and followed Ron out.

“Thank god,” Lucius mumbled from Harry’s shoulder.

“Father, control?” Draco drawled. Lucius reluctantly let go of the flesh he was nibbling to glare at Draco who merely shrugged.

Suddenly Harry gasped and sat up straight. “Oh my god.”

“Harry?” Lucius asked with concern as Harry turned to face him.

*The baby *

/ What is it? What’s wrong? Should I call Mr. Hale? /

*No my precious love listen. *

**thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump **

“Harry!” Lucius yelled in joy before hugging Harry close to him both of the men fighting back tears.

“What’s going on?” Draco growled.

*Listen Draco to the newest Malfoy *

**thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump **

// HOLY SHITE IS THAT THE BABY? //

Harry nodded happily.

“Well I feel left out how about you Moony?” Siruis said sarcastically.

“Did Moony happen to mention that I can mind link?” Harry asked carefully.

‘Yes it was mentioned why?” Sirius asked.

“Harry can hear the baby’s heartbeat,” Draco said in amazement. Lucius could only nod too choked up to talk.

“Do you want to hear it?” Harry asked radiant with joy.

The two men nodded.

*Moony, Padfoot? *

~ Just get on with it~ came the mind of Sirius.

= Ready Harry = came the mind of Remus.

*Meet the newest Maurader guys *

**thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump **

Sirius began to cry and Remus held him tightly.

“Okay, so, I’ll give this my blessing on one condition Lucius,” Sirius choked out.

Lucius nodded still unable to speak.

“I better hear you are taking good care of these two, or else!” Sirius growled.

Lucius nodded as Harry nuzzled into his favorite spot on the blonds’ chest curling his arms around Lucius neck.

“Well I think I better go warn the school that they’ll soon be another Malfoy to contend with.” Draco beamed.

“I think we should go as well.” Moony said offering a hand up to Sirius.

“Harry?” Sirius whispered. Harry looked up at his godfather. “Good job.” And with that they vanished.

Harry looked up at Lucius.

“Are you all right love?”

“Thank you my sweet”

“We love you.”

“I love you both too.”


	30. Chapter 30

EPILOGUE:

In the late spring Harry Potter Malfoy graduated with top honors from Hogwarts. He declined several job offers as he and Lucius were planning on having a big family. Hermione and Severus married and had a baby girl whom they named Elizabeth May. It was their only child. Harry gave birth shortly after to a healthy baby boy named Tiberius James. Draco was thrilled to have a baby brother. He was the first of four and one girl. Draco and Pansy never did marry and Draco eventually moved back into the Manor with Blaise to help Harry and Lucius with the children. The following spring Blaise and Draco had a baby girl named Bella Donna. Ron never really recovered from his homophobia and drifted apart from the gang. Sirius and Remus didn’t have any children but were wonderful great-godfathers. Malfoy Manor was never quiet again.


End file.
